Custom Built
by SweetGA07
Summary: The daughter of a legend has now arrived in the company, she is ready to prove that she can hang with the big dogs. Follow her journey from being a WWE rookie to maybe what could be the dream she has always wanted, or it could become her worst nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, this muse has been off and on for a little bit and I thought i would put this chapter up and let you guys tell me what you think about. It please let me know! I only own Alicia and Cameron thats it! Read and Review please!**

* * *

"Please tell me that this isn't a dream."

Vince McMahon laughed at the small woman in front of him, she was smiling from ear to ear and turning almost bright red from the news he had just given her.

"I assure you Ms. Cooper, that this isn't a dream." Vince said nodding at her. "You have earned your spot within the company and I would like for you to start in a few days on the show NXT." He added.

"Congratulations Alicia, Welcome to the WWE." Stephanie said over her father's shoulder with a smile on her face.

Alicia's smile widen so hard she thought it was going to hurt her cheeks. Stephanie laughed as she watched the young lady in front of her try to act calm and collected about the news she had just got.

"I promise you that I will not let the two of you down." Alicia said nodding her head at them. "I will give it 210 percent." She added.

"We will hold you to that." Stephanie said looking at her. "Just sign here and you will be officially under a WWE written contract." She added pointing at the line.

Alicia signed her quickly on the dotted line hoping they didn't change their minds. She put the pen down slowly on the desk and looked up at them putting a piece of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

"Welcome to the WWE." Stephanie and Vince said at the same time.

"Thank you!" Alicia said like tapping her foot on the floor to keep her self calm.

Stephanie went to say something else but stopped short as the office door opened to reveal a woman with black hair standing there looking at her with a smile.

"Hey Steph, you wanted to see me?"

Stephanie nodded at her and walked around the desk as the woman walked further into the room and closed the door.

"Yes I did, Cameron." Stephanie said with a smile. "Cameron this is Alicia she is the newest member to the WWE Roster." She added.

Alicia turned her attention to the woman who was standing beside her chair. Cameron smiled and shook hands with the still nervous woman.

"The two of you will be starting on NXT." Vince said with a smile. "I know the newest season has already started, so why not throw a curve ball by adding a female who can fight Michelle and Layla. And Alicia isn't scared to get into the ring with the boys either." He added.

"I want you to show her around before the show starts because tonight you will be appearing on camera for the first time." Stephanie said as Alicia stood up slowly. "And Alicia, relax we don't bite." She added.

Alicia laughed a little bit as Cameron held the door open and nodded at her.

"Thank you Cameron." Stephanie said as the door closed.

Alicia let out the breath she had been holding as the door shut completely. Cameron laughed at her reaction and smiled.

"Welcome to the WWE." Cameron said nodding at her. "Come on let's get you to the locker room so you can get ready." She added.

"I can't believe that I am standing beside one of my favorite WWE divas." Alicia said with a grin. "You are one of the best around here. You aren't like any of the others who got here based on your looks. You actually worked your ass off." She added.

Cameron smiled at her and grinned.

"Atleast your one of the people who see a true wrestling female when she sees one." Cameron said laughing. "I've seen a few of your matches Ms. Boston Leigh." She added.

"You have?" Alicia asked looking at her with a bright grin on her face. "I mean really?" She added trying to sound professional.

Cameron laughed at the comment and smiled.

"Yes Ma'am, Vince and Stephanie called a meeting this morning at the events that where to take place tonight on NXT telling us that we would be having a new WWE Diva." Cameron said nodding. "Plus he said that if anybody wanted to see what she looked like or wanted to see what her wrestling style was to go look up on youtube Boston Leigh." She added.

Alicia nodded at her with a smile on her face as Cameron knocked on the women's locker room door.

"Everybody descent?" Cameron said opening the door slowly. "Come on." She called over her shoulder.

She nodded as she followed her new coworker into the room that she soon would be calling home. Cameron looked held the door opened and smiled as Alicia walked into the room slowly.

"Ladies! This is Alicia Cooper Aka Boston Leigh." Cameron said acting like Vanna White.

"Hi." Alicia said as she stood where she was waving with a shy smile.

All the ladies studied her for a quick second and quickly started making a beeline for her. Alicia quickly stiffened up causing the blonde in front of her to laugh.

"Welcome aboard, I'm Serena."

"Alicia." she replied as she shook hands with her new coworker.

Cameron smiled a bit and looked at the time on her cell phone and quickly jogged over to her bag.

"Ladies, I hate to break up the hug fest and the question you have for the newbie, but we have a show to get ready for." Cameron said with a smile. "Now it's time to show off our lovely little new diva." She added.

"I get dibs on her hair!" shouted a brunette in the back.

Alicia quickly looked at Cameron who shook her head.

"Mil, not tonight you don't!" Cameron replied looking at her. "She is new she does her all style for now until then the make up lady do her hair and make up the way she wants it remember!" she added.

"Alright!" Milena (Rosa) said shaking her head. "But I get it next week!" She added laughing.

Alicia noticed her bag was already in the locker room being held up by Cameron.

"Stephanie had one of the stage managers bring it here while the three of you were talking about the contract and the storyline ideas." Serena said smiling.

Cameron handed her the black and pink gym bag and smiled.

"Come on I'll show you to hair and make up." Cameron said with a smile.

Alicia just nodded still trying to calm her nerves about the situation that she was soon to be making her professional debut on TV. Cameron walked out the locker room with Alicia close behind her.

"You need to calm down." Cameron said looking at her. "If you get to worked up you'll end up freezing up out there in front of the fans." She added.

"I'm trying! It's just surreal that I'm actually going to be doing what I set out do all those years ago." Alicia replied with a smile.

After walking for a few minutes with turns here and there they were standing in front of bunches of mirrors.

"Brittney? Tonya?" Cameron said looking around.

Two women appeared from around the corner with smiles on their faces as they saw Cameron standing there.

"Ladies, I want the two of you to meet Alicia Cooper." Cameron said with a smile. "She is the newest WWE Diva, Alicia this is Brittney and Tonya they are the make up artist that will make you into a goddess." She added.

The three women shook hands and smiled at the comment that Cameron had made.

"The show is in a few hours and I need to get ready myself and she needs to get ready too." Cameron said nodding.

"Don't sweat it Cam, you should know by now that when we put our heads together we make magic happen!" Tonya said laughing. "Go get ready we can handle her." she added.

Cameron nodded and smiled.

"I'll meet you at the gorilla pit ok?" Cameron said backing up away from the three women. "Take care of her ladies we need our Boston Leigh." She added with a wink.

Alicia watched as both women nodded their heads at Cameron as if she were their boss.

"Oh yea before I forget, Brittney tonight make sure that she is the complete opposite of me." Cameron said with a nod.

"Vince already gave us the heads up on what to do Cameron, go get ready because the show starts soon." Tonya said pushing the Diva out of the room.

Alicia put her bag down on the floor beside the chair as Brittney held it out.

"Vince called down here and told us that you are just going to be doing a run in tonight no match." Brittany said as Alicia sat down in the chair. "What are you wearing tonight?" She added.

Tonya picked up the bag and handed it to Alicia who opened it quickly and pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans that were hip huggers and white corset that had pink ribbon all around it.

"Oh yea we can work with this." Tonya said laughing. "Alright Brittney let's make her into a official WWE Diva." She added.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am testing the waters ok people? Read and review please...let me know what you think about this story! please!1 I only own Cameron and Alicia thats it! So please read and review if you don't mind!**

* * *

**~*NXT*~**

"Ladies and Gentlemen I was informed by Mr. McMahon himself that NXT has yet another Rookie." Matt Striker said as the crowd was a mixture of boos and cheers. "And the pro is Amber!" He added the picture of almost Gothic Diva appeared on the screen.

As he was about to say something else "Living Dead Girl by Rob Zombie" quickly hit causing the crowd to cheer loudly as Amber walked from behind the curtain wearing normal clothing. She was wearing a black corset with yellow skulls on it, a black skirt, and knee high boots. She posed with a grin for a few seconds, then quickly walked down the ramp and slapped some hands with some of the fans.

"Seems like the crowd is happy to see the newest pro on NXT. I'm shocked they let her on here." Michael Cole said as Matt Striker held up the ring ropes letting her into the ring.

"Amber is a member of the Raw Roster. She has held the women's time twice since she has made her debut back in 2008." Josh said as Amber posed in the ring. "She has a very different style of wrestling when it comes to taking down the other women in the ring." She added.

Amber looked at Michael Cole for a few seconds then rolling her eyes as she walked over to Matt Striker who was smiling at her.

"Matt, I wanted to come out here and introduce my rookie tonight." Amber said with a smile. "Don't get me wrong Matt, I mean you did well with the other rookies but I just want to do it." She added.

He nodded at her and handed the microphone as he stepped back as the camera focused in on her. Amber smiled brightly as she looked at the top of the ramp.

"Now all you pro's up there, I know you are wondering just who the newest member rookie is." Amber said with a smile. "Don't worry ladies, I'm not here to steal your thunder by being the only women on the show." She added.

Amber looked at the camera once more then pointed to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, here is the newest member of the NXT family." Amber said as her own music hit. "All the way from Austin, Texas, she is Boston Leigh!" She added.

The crowd started to cheer as Boston Leigh walked out from behind the curtain and posed as the other pros looked at her. She looked at them with a smile on her face as she walked down the ramp towards the ring with her pro standing there. Amber gave the microphone back to Matt as he held the ring ropes open for Boston Leigh to get in.

"Welcome to NXT." Matt said as Boston shook hands with him. "How does it feel to have Amber here as your pro?" He added.

Boston looked at Amber for a few seconds then looked at Matt with a raised eye brow.

"I must admit Matt, we are complete opposites it appears." Boston said as the crowd cheered loudly. "But you know what they say, opposites attract so I guess that means we are going to be attracting all the attention and all the votes." She added.

Amber grinned brightly as she looked at Matt who was impressed it appeared with the answer the newest rookie gave him.

"Pros look before you and you see the newest rookie who is getting a shot to prove that she can handle this." Matt Striker said as the two women stood there looking at them.

Boston got out of the ring and helped her pro down from the side of the ring. Amber stopped her tracks at the middle of the ramp as the camera showed team laycool walking down the ramp looking at them.

"Just in who in the hell do you the two of you think you are?" Michelle said looking at Boston with a icy glare.

"Michelle, I've beat your butt across that ring plenty of times and I don't have any trouble doing it again." Amber said looking at her. "She wants a shot and she isn't scared to face guys in the ring either." She added.

Layla looked Boston up and down then back at Amber who was standing there.

"British shut up." Amber said putting her hand up in her face.

Boston went to say something but Amber stopped her and shook her head as they moved past the women. Layla and Michelle looked at each other then quickly Michelle grabbed a hold of Boston and started throwing lefts and rights.

"Seems like that Michelle McCool isn't like the fact that two other women have showed up on NXT." Josh said looking at the scene in front of him.

"If Boston wants to make it here she has got to put up with stuff like this." Michael Cole said looking at him.

Amber looked at Layla for a split second then grabbed a hold of Boston trying to pull her away from Michelle while Layla was trying to get a grip on her tag partner. Boston broke free just like Michelle and the two women were going at it like hell cats protecting it's territory.

"Boston stop!" Amber said trying to pull her away from her.

The pleas from other two women seemed to be falling on deaf ears as the two kept fighting on the ramp. Boston pushed Michelle away from her breathing heavy as she stared at her.

"What is your problem?" Boston shouted as the crowd just kept cheering as a fight between them were happening.

"Your the problem! Stealing my thunder!" Michelle said charging after her once more.

Amber quickly jumped in front of Boston and looked at Michelle who quickly stopped and stumbled backwards..

"Stop it, save it for a match that will happen later down the road." Amber said looking at her then at Boston who was holding her jaw. "Enough, Boston go to the back. NOW!" She added.

Boston quickly walked to the back as the other pros just watched in shock at the situation that just happened. Amber glared at Michelle who was being checked on by Layla. She shook her head and walked backstage joining her rookie.

**~*Backstage*~**

"You did a great job." Cameron said smiling. "Even though you had no clue who the attacker was going to be." She added.

"I kind of figured that it was going to be her." Alicia said looking at her with a nod. "Well her or Layla because I don't think they would have us fight on the first time we are on TV." She added.

Cameron went to say something but stopped as Michelle and Layla appeared behind Alicia causing her to jump just a bit.

"Hello Alicia." Michelle said with a small smirk on her face. "How are you doing dear?" She added with a cocky tone.

"Hello Michelle, I'm doing just great." Alicia said putting the lid back on her water bottle. "How is my father screwing you working for you?" She added.

Cameron looked between the two of them and licked her lips looking away.

"Why the hell are you even here?" Michelle asked looking at her. "Hell does your dad even know you are here?" She added.

"If he watches NXT he knows now." Alicia said with a glare and a smile. "If you'll excuse me I've got to go and look at the script to see when my next run is on the show." She added pushing her out of the way.

"Is that any way to treat me?" Michelle shouted as Alicia just kept walking ignoring the shouting. "That no good little brat, since I got him she has been nothing but a bitch to me." She added.

Cameron looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"She is Taker's kid?" Cameron asked as Michelle turned her attention to her.

"Yea she is, she is the pain in my ass." Michelle said with a growl. "She thinks that she has to have Mark to her self and when I came along she didn't like it. Hell she loved Sara but she hates me for some damn reason." She added.

"Maybe it's because your a bitch." Cameron said with a grin.

Before Michelle or Layla could reply she walked off leaving the tag partners alone standing there in shock that she had just said that to her.

"I can't believe she just did that." Michelle said looking at Layla. "Who the hell does she think she is? I'm the Co-women's champion!" She added.

"She'll pay don't worry." Layla said shaking her head. "Come on Michelle's let's go find Vickie." She added.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I've been good about writing stories without worring about reviews. But I wanted to know what you guys think of this story. Please read and review and let me know! I only own Cameron and Alicia thats it...LET ME KNOW!**

* * *

"Calm down enough?" Cameron asked as she spotted Alicia leaning against a wall.

"Yea, sorry that I did that." Alicia said looking at her. "She just rubs me the wrong way and always has." She added.

"Michelle rubs a lot of people the wrong way here lately." Cameron replied as she stood in front of her. "Don't let her get to you by any means, she feels threaten by you which is why she asked why you were here." She added.

Alicia just shrugged her shoulders and looked up at her pro.

"Why didn't you tell Vince who you were? I mean you would have gotten here quicker and faster." Cameron said looking at her. "Most of the kids of the other wrestlers already have a spot because of their family is." She added.

"Because I wanted to work my way up to the top and actually show people that I can wrestle and I'm not here because of my dad." Alicia replied pushing her self away from the wall. "I have been training since I was twelve with my dad and others to get into the ring. I love this business so much it's in my blood yes, but I wanted to show I can do so much more then just be here because of my body." She added.

Cameron smiled and nodded.

"Alright, fair enough." Cameron replied nodding at her. "Come on, you've got one more thing to do tonight before you can say that you had your first show." She added.

Alicia nodded at her as she followed behind her pro back to the place they had just walked away from. Alicia hoped that by now Layla and Michelle were gone so nobody could start anything.

**~*NXT***~

"Kaval seems to be taking control of this match." Josh said as the camera just showed the two men in the ring going back and forth.

The crowd cheered loudly as the newest rookie was shown running down the ramp with her pro right behind her. Amber jumped to the ring and got the refs attention as Boston jumped onto the side of the ring and quickly climbed to the top turnbuckle.

"Hey Cottonwood!" Boston shouted getting the big man's attention.

He turned around and she waved at him performing as diving hurricanrana snatching him off of his feet. She watched as he rolled away holding his back. Boston looked around the arena then looked at Kaval who was standing there looking at her with a curious facial expression.

"She wants to prove to the pros and rookies that she belongs." Josh said with a grin. "And she is proving that she can handle with the boys." He added.

Boston looked at him with a smile as she throw punches at him and grinned as he pushed away almost as if he was refusing to hit her. She glared at him and kicked him in the stomach causing him to the bed over.

"Come on Kaval!" Boston shouted getting the crowd behind her almost with a mixture of cheers and boos.

He stood up holding his ribs and he quickly did a kick only to miss as Boston did the matrix's move bending backwards to avoid it. She popped back up and went to kick him but Kaval caught her leg shaking his head at her. Boston quickly jumped into the air hitting him in the back of the head with a enzuigiri.

"Who does she think she is?" Michelle shouted as she stood up taking off the headset.

"Boston!" Amber shouted as she jumped down from the side of the ring letting the ref go away from her. "Come on!" She added.

Boston quickly without a second thought exited the ring without even being seen by the ref. She waved at Kaval's two pros and looked at John Morrison who was watching her closely.

"I dare you." Amber said looking at her with a grin.

"To do this?" Boston replied as she quickly slapped him on the ass hard causing him to jump and grin at the same time.

Both women quickly took off up the ramp where the other pro's were watching. Boston looked at the others and waved at them blowing a kiss as she disappeared behind the curtain with her own pro behind her.

**~*Backstage*~ **

"That was great!" Cameron said hugging her new found friend. "I can't believe you could pull off that one move on Cottonwood." She added.

"Well it comes with the terrority you've either fight be big dawgs or get on the porch." Alicia said with a grin.

"Spoken like a true wrestler." Cameron said with a small laugh.

Alicia laughed at the comment and smiled as she took a sip of her water as John walked into the back and straight over to them.

"Thank you for the ass grab." John said giving Alicia a smile.

"Any time Brave Heart Stripper." Alicia said before she could stop her self.

Cameron and John both raised an eye brow causing Alicia to quickly turn a bright shade of red.

"Inside joke with a friend of mine back in Florida." Alicia said very quickly almost tripping over her words. "I've got to go." She added walking off.

Cameron busted out laughing as she watched her new friend quickly disappear around the corner leaving her alone with John.

"I better go find her before she wonders around and finds somebody she doesn't want to see." Cameron said laughing. "I'll catch you later John, Hey are we still on for going out after smackdown and all that junk is over with?" He added.

"Yea, most of the girls are going minus Michelle I think." John said as Cameron nodded. "I know that most of the rookies are going too, but why don't you try to get Alicia to come." He added.

Cameron smiled at him for a second as she nodded.

"Alright, I can see what I can do brave heart stripper." Cameron said winking at him. "I'll try to see if your ass grabbing new crush will be there." She added.

He nodded as she walked off leaving him in the pit alone with his rookie.

"Don't tell me you've got a crush on the bitch?" Michelle said looking at him.

"No Michelle I do not have a crush on her." John said turning around looking at her. "I'm very happy with Melina, I'm being a friend because I know what it's like to come into this business with no friends." He added.

Michelle laughed a little bit and smiled.

"I'm glad you don't because I would have to see what Mark would do if he found out his baby girl was fucking a WWE wrestler who has nothing to offer her." Michelle said crossing her arms over her chest.

Before John could reply Alicia reappeared around the corner with a pissed off look on her face as she approached them.

"Michelle, you can go back and tell my father I am fucking a WWE Superstar." Alicia said with a hiss. "Go run and tell him that I'm fucking one of the men who will be the future of this company when he is old and gray headed dealing with your skanky ass." She added.

Michelle quickly slapped Alicia in the face causing her stumble back a few inches as John quickly got into the middle of the women who were now almost staring each other down.

"Calm down." John said looking over his shoulder Alicia who looked as if she was ready to kill Michelle of given chance.

"Alicia, you might be Mark's daughter but I am the one who will be having the ring on my finger this coming up weekend." Michelle said with a grin on her face. "You will be there at that wedding rather you like it or not. You will support your dad because we both know he has already told you that you had to be. Oh don't forget to bring a date." She added.

Alicia went to jump at her as she walked away but John quickly turned around and held her at bay as Michelle disappeared around the corner.

"I hate that bitch!" Alicia shouted as she was let go by John. "Since I could remember, I would visit my dad and she would walk around like she owned the place because she was with him. All because he is known as the big man in the locker room like the leader. I've had enough of it then and I'm sure as hell had enough of it now." She added.

John put his arm around her shoulder causing her to look at him.

"Alright, come on with Brave Heart Stripper and we will find you the perfect date for the weekend wedding that will piss your newly step mom off." John said causing Alicia to blush at the name she called him earlier by accident. "Your kind of cute when you blush." He added causing her to turn a deeper red.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm SO thankful you guys left some reviews :) here is the newest chapter for you guys! i only own Alicia and Cameron thats it! Read and review guys! Let me know what you think! please!**

* * *

"Are you ready yet?" Cameron said knocking on the bathroom door of their hotel. "I believe we are suppose to be there early." She added.

"I'm almost done hold on." Alicia said laughing a little bit. "Besides is my date even here yet?" She added.

Cameron shook her head and laughed.

"No he isn't here he is meeting us at the place." Cameron replied as she sat down on the end of the bed. "So hurry up." She added.

Alicia peeked her head out of the bathroom letting her curls fall across her shoulder as Cameron looked at her.

"Would you come on already?" Cameron asked as she stood up straightening her floor length yellow dress.

With a grin Alicia closed the door once more causing her friend to groan as she opened the door once more to show off her dark black dress that was laced up the front and had to slits on each side and it hung her every curve.

"Wow." Cameron said staring at her. "I think your date might take you to the bathroom instead of the wedding. But I believe this will work the trick of making her pissed off." She added.

Alicia laughed at the comment and grabbed her black heels and quickly slipped them on as she grabbed her pocket book from the bed.

"Now I'm ready, now who is my date?" Alicia asked as she straightened her self up.

"I'm not telling you." Cameron said laughing. "It took me and brave heart stripper a long time to find him." She added.

"A few hours doesn't count as a long time." Alicia said as they walked out of the hotel room.

Cameron laughed and nodded at the comment as they quickly slipped into the elevator. Alicia took a deep breath as they stepped out of the elevator and smiled as Cameron pulled out her phone and quickly snapped a photo of Alicia walking.

"I want to see what you look like pretty before the bitchy bride gets at you." Cameron said laughing a little bit.

"She isn't going to touch me." Alicia said looking at her with a grin. "My dad won't let her and besides she will want to act like the perfect woman in front of everybody instead of the bitch she really is." She added.

Cameron nodded at her as she noticed Morrison standing leaning against their rental car in a suit.

"Are you my date?" asked Alicia looking at him with almost drooling face.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I'm not your date." John said looking at her. "But I will dance with you though, I'm Cameron's date." He added.

"Meany you could have given me the hot date!" Alicia said crossing her arms as if she was pouting.

Both John and Cameron laughed at her comment as they all slipped into the car. Cameron driving with John in the front seat and Alicia in the back.

"We promise that your date is just as hot as me." John said nodding at her. "Ok not as me but close." He added laughing.

She just shook her head as they pulled out of the hotel parking lot with music blaring from the speakers. Alicia grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number she knew by heart. She felt her heart beat a little quick but it stopped as it went to voice mail.

"I wanted to catch you before your flight left but it appears I didn't." Alicia said looking out the window. "I'm going to be coming home in a few days and I wanted to get together and hang out. I'll call you again later. Love you bye." She added hanging up the phone.

Cameron looked at her in rear view mirror.

"Having second thoughts?" Cameron asked looking at her

"Oh no just thinking." Alicia said with a smile. "But trust me, I'm far from changing my mind." she added.

Cameron nodded at her as she looked out the window and gave John a nudge with her hand as she nodded.

"We are here." Cameron said as she pulled into the small parking area.

Alicia looked out the window to spot somebody she knew but quickly stopped as she noticed nobody.

"Alright my lady let's go." John said opening the door. "Look for a guy you know very well and maybe he is carrying a rose." He added.

"A rose?" Alicia asked with a raised eye brow. "What is this? A blind date with a romantic twist? Nice guys." She added.

Cameron walked out the car and laughed as Alicia looked around scanning the area for what John told her to look for.

"Come on maybe he is around back." Cameron said linking her arm with John who held his out for Alicia as well. "Let's go." She added.

"Ok." Alicia said looking around still.

She linked her arm with John's as he walked the two women around the wooded area. Cameron squeezed John's arm as they walked around the corner.

"PJ!" Alicia said in almost a scream. "Paul, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the Nexus group doing the hell junk?" She added.

Cameron and John laughed as she walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"I couldn't leave one of my favorite women hanging without a date." PJ said laughing a little bit. "Tomorrow I'll be back to hell Justin Gabriel, today I'm Paul and I'm more then happy to be your date if you'd have me." He added.

Alicia nodded at him and hugged him once more tightly around the neck as the other two friends watched on. Justin handed her the yellow rose he had in his hand causing her to smile.

"See a good friend always remember the things to make you smile." Paul said laughing at her.

"Come on we've got to be seated." Cameron said as she watched the other guest find their seats. "Do I need to come back there and make sure you don't kill her?" She added.

Alicia shook her head and smiled.

"No, I've got to take PJ with me." Alicia said with a smile. "He is going to walk me down the aisle and then sit down then walk back up the aisle." She added.

Cameron nodded at her as Paul smiled at Alicia.

"How about we get married." Paul said causing Alicia to look at him with wide eyes. "I mean come on, I know you want to piss the evil step mother off. We could act as if we are doing it our selves then when he says you may kiss the bride I kiss you." He added.

"Talk about somebody with a death wish." John said before he could stop himself.

Alicia looked at him with a smile on her face and nodded.

"That works, I mean since we've been married once before." Alicia said looking at him. "My flipped about it then and I'm sure he will flip out about it now." She added nodded at him.

Cameron and John looked at each other for a second then looked at Paul who was already on one knee in front of her.

"Will you marry me again?" Paul asked looking up at her with a grin.

Alicia couldn't stop laughing and nodded quickly as he stood up hugging her. Cameron looked at them with a confused look on her face.

"We are just kidding, we fooled my dad saying we were married at my birthday party." Alicia said trying to control her breathing. "Don't worry, I've never been married until now." She added laughing once more.

Cameron shook her head and rolled her eyes as she grabbed John's hand and walked away leaving the two of them alone.

"So ready to make the bride go crazy?" Paul asked with a grin on his face.

"You know it." Alicia said with a smile on her face.

He shook his head as he leaded her into the building and looked at Michelle who was facing away from them talking to her friends who stopped mid-sentence.

"Hello my newest step mother." Alicia said with a grin.

Michelle turned around slowly and looked her up and down slowly with wide eyes as her friends looked at her with a shocked look on their faces.

"What in the hell are you wearing?" Michelle asked looking at her with a glare.

"It's called a dress Michelle." Alicia said crossing her arms over her chest. "You told me and everybody else we could wear what we wanted. So I picked this." She added.

"No no no I will not allow this." Michelle said looking at her. "This is my day damnit Alicia, I've tried to get along with you! I've had enough! MARK!" She added.

Alicia looked at Paul who was standing there looking as if he had gotten his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Yea real mature Michelle, call for my dad." Alicia said rolling her eyes at her.

Alicia watched as the door opened and Michelle left quickly with her friends close behind her, and her dad walked into the room looking at her with a serious look on her face.

"Hi daddy." Alicia said looking at him with a smile on her face. "Are you ready to get married?" She added.

He looked down at the floor then back at her his daughter as she stood before him.

"Alicia, I am sick of having to deal with the two of you bitching twenty four seven about some stupid issues." Mark said looking at her. "I am going to marry her today Alicia rather you like it or not. I love her and I will not let you be some brat and try to ruin my happiness." He added.

Alicia looked at her dad with the smile now gone.

"Why do you have to marry her for huh?" Alicia said not able to control her temper towards her father. "You were so happy with Sara, you leave for the road and next thing I know your telling me your divorcing Sara and you found somebody else because you fell out of love with her. Bullshit Mark bull damn shit!" She added.

"You will not raise your voice at me young lady!" Mark shouted at her letting his voice boom the room. "You have no say in the matter of who I date or who I marry god damnit. I am your father I am the adult! You are acting some self center spoiled brat right now. Get that damn dress that's out of the closet I brought because I knew you would pull something like this and put the son of a bitch on. DO NOT back talk me do NOT back talk Michelle..Do what ever she ask without any damn saying so we can have a good damn day!" He added.

Before Alicia could reply he walked out off the room leaving her standing there looking at bit shell shocked that he yelled at her.

"You ok?" Paul asked looking at her.

"Yea." Alicia said turning around slowly shaking a little bit.

He pulled her into a gentle hug and held onto her as Michelle walked into the room with a smile on her face as if she was pleased with her self.

"Come on let's get the dress now." Michelle said with a small smile. "Here you go now let's get you changed." She added.

Paul grabbed the dress from her grip and led Alicia out of the room with Michelle staying behind with her friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, my muse seems to be over drive today it appears. Here is another chapter for you guys :)...I enjoyed writing...I only own Alicia and Cameron thats it...Read and review guys please! *begs* let me know what you think!**

* * *

"I must admit Alicia, I like you in this dress too." Paul said looking at her.

Alicia turned around as if shew as modeling the knee length orange and blue silk dress. He laughed at her and started to whistle causing her to blush.

"Alright, don't worry about about your dad or her. Just walk down the aisle and stare at me when I'm sitting down." Paul said looking at her.

"PJ, that was the first time he has yelled at me since I first met him when I ran into him." Alicia said shaking her head. "I find it so damn funny, one minute he is so in love with Sara and they are fine then the next thing I know he is telling us kids that he isn't in love with her anymore. Goes back on the road and gets with a woman who can pass for his ex wife's twin sister! Since he has gotten with that blonde headed bimbo he isn't the same person he use to be." She added.

Paul looked at her and shook his head for a few seconds causing her to put her hands on her hips.

"Things change Alicia, out can't expect them to stay the same." Paul said looking at her with a serious face.

"Why not? He expects Chasey, Gracie, me to stay the same!" Alicia said looking at him. "Gunner he is fine with growing up but the three of us? No that can't happen to The Undertaker's girls." She added rolling her eyes.

Paul shook his head as a knock caused them to look away from each other.

"We are about ready." Michelle said nodding at them before disappearing as quickly as she appeared.

Alicia looked down at the floor then back up at Paul who was staring at her.

"Come on pretty lady, you always steal the show when I'm around." Paul said holding his arm out. "Let's make a impact. And please when the preach says does anybody object or what ever don't say anything as badly as you want too." He added.

"Who me? I'll behave, scouts honor!" Alicia said putting up two fingers.

"You were never in the scouts." Paul said rolling his eyes and laughing as they exited the room.

Alicia laughed a little bit and smiled.

"I was too! Girl scouts count too you know!" Alicia said acting as if she was offended by the comment. "I have you know I sold the most cookies ever!" She added laughing.

He busted out laughing as they reached where the other women where standing wait for their places. Michelle looked at Alicia with no emotion on her face.

"You look better then you did when you showed up here." Michelle said with a small smile.

Alicia just nodded her head and refused to speak a word to the woman who was about to become her step mother. Paul squeezed her arm gently and gave her a smile. Michelle looked at the two of them for a second then nodded at the first woman who walked out.

"Alicia, don't ruin this for me." Michelle whispered with a hiss in her ear.

Alicia turned around quickly and looked at her as Paul held onto her arm in case she wanted to jump at the soon to be married woman.

"I am not going to ruin a damn thing for you Michelle, you'll do that on your own when you fuck up at some point." Alicia said with a hiss. "I'm doing there because my father asked me to be there for him. I'm his oldest daughter Michelle and I'm not going anywhere because your bitchy ass wants too. But I've got one thing to say to you. You break his heart I will personally break your damn blonde neck." She added.

Before Michelle could reply, Paul grabbed her arm edging her out of the door to the backyard area leaving the bride alone to her thoughts. Alicia smiled as Paul kissed her cheek gently as they walked down the small make shift aisle. Mark watched his daughter closely as she just held onto Paul's arm and stared away from her dad with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Remember watch me." Paul said kissing her cheek once more.

"Alright PJ, but no funny faces." Alicia said as she unlinked their arms and stood off to the side with the other women.

**~*End of Wedding*~**

Michelle and Mark kissed as the small group of people who attended the wedding stood up and clapped as the newly married couple kissed in front of them. Alicia just clapped and put on a smile as she watched the two of the walk down the aisle.

"Good girl." Paul said laughing at her. "Preacher, I do." He added as the preacher looked confused.

"I'm not a dog PJ." replied Alicia rolling her eyes. "Oh Preacher, I do." she added with a smile.

He looked at the two of them and shook his head with a smile.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife kiss the bride." The preacher said with a small laugh.

Paul looked at the small group of people who were watching them with curious eyes. He grabbed her and dipped her and claimed her lips. Cameron and John were the ones who were cheering the loudest causing the new husband and wife to turn around and look at the scene that was taking place behind them.

"What in the hell is that girl doing?" Mark said as he face was getting red.

"Come on Mark, don't worry about it." Michelle said hoping that he wouldn't do anything stupid at their wedding. "They are just having fun leave them alone." She added.

He looked down at his new wife with a raised eye brow shaking his head. His daughter and now wife what it appeared to be a bipolar relationship. Just a few minutes ago they were fighting like hell cats and now Michelle was standing up for her. He just shook his head as he turned around and quickly walked away with her new bride. Michelle looked over her shoulder as she noticed her new step daughter was laughing a real laugh and was being carried up the aisle bride style by her friend.

"You tell her I stood up for her I'll break your nose or worse divorce you." Michelle said pointing a finger at her new husband.

"I won't." Mark said with a smile. "But it's good your trying." He added.

She just nodded at him as the photographer came around the corner and snapped a picture of the newly married couple.

"I want one with my daughter, do you think you can behave?" Mark asked looking at her.

"I will not do a thing if she doesn't." Michelle said rolling her eyes.

Mark nodded at her and walked off to find his oldest daughter. Cameron laughed at the two of them who were acting like a serious newly married couple. John shook his head at the two of them.

"Boy, put my daughter down now." Mark said walking up behind John who jumped at the sudden voice. "I want a picture with you, me, and Michelle." He added.

"Ok." Alicia said without fighting causing her friends to look at her with curious eyes.

He looked at her as she followed him without saying a word and holding the bright colored flowers. Michelle looked up at them as they approached her. Alicia just looked at Michelle then at the photographer who was smiling at them.

"Alright, I want all smiles since it's a happy family."

Mark walked around to the other side of Michelle as Alicia just stood there beside her new step mom and smiled brightly. The photographer quickly started talking different shots of the new family. Alicia went to say something but stopped when her little sisters and little brother appear from behind the brushes.

"CHASEY! GRACIE! GUNNER!" Alicia shouted as she walked away her dad and Michelle.

Michelle looked to the side to see all four of them walking towards her. Alicia had Gracie on her hip and Chasey close to her leg and Gunner followed behind her quietly.

"Hey baby." Mark said picking up Chasey kissing her cheeks. "Hey sweetheart." he added kissing Gracie's cheeks causing her to smile brightly as she kissed him back.

Gunner waved at his dad and hugged Michelle who gave him one. Gracie held on tighter to Alicia as Michelle tried to hug her.

"Don't worry she isn't a people person just yet." Alicia said looking at her as her baby sister held tighter. "Ok Grac you can ease up the death grip." She added looking at her sister.

Gracie quickly reached her dad as Chasey reached for her sister. Mark and Alicia switched girls and laughed as each other there giving them attention. Gunner looked around at the younger girls walking around causing Michelle to laugh as he would just watch them.

"Gunner, you better not think about women until your thirty." Mark said pointing at his son causing all the girls to laugh.

"Dad, I'm not going to rape them I'm just scouting." Gunner said causing Alicia to bust out laughing and turn her back.

Mark shook his head as Michelle was smiling at the interaction between the small family that she was now a part of.

"Where is Sara?" Alicia said looking at Gunner.

"She is talking to Cameron and John, did I mention that your friend is hot?" Gunner asked looking up at his older sister.

Alicia gave him a look causing Michelle to bust out laughing and get a look from Alicia who gave a small smile.

"Gunner, she is too old for you and what would she like with a little boy like you." Alicia said with a raised eye brow.

"I'm not a little boy thank you I'm a man." Gunner said looking at her. "Since dad left I had to be the man of the house." He added before he could stop himself.

Alicia looked at her dad who was eying Gunner. She quickly put her brother behind her as Michelle got in between him and Alicia.

"Not today." Michelle said looking up at him with a smile. "Come on Gracie, we can go look at the presents, I believe one of them has your name on it." She added.

Right as the word present came out of Michelle's mouth Gracie quickly almost jumped out of her dad's arms into the waiting of her new step mom.

"Alicia, can you please take your brother to do something?" Michelle asked looking at her.

"Sure come on Gunner." Alicia said turning him around. "Let's go see if we can convince Cameron to dance with you." She added.

Gunner quickly smiled brightly as he walked off with his two sisters. Alicia looked over her shoulder at her dad to see he was watching her like a hawk.

"Come on." Michelle said grabbing his hand. "Let's go." She added with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys, I have another chapter for you guys :) I hope you guys enjoy..PLEASE REVIEW! I beg of you..I want to know how you guys like it..Read and Enjoy...Read and Enjoy...I only own Alicia and Cameron thats it...so please read and review :)**

* * *

"Wake up sweetheart." Cameron said shaking her friend's body. "We've got a photo shoot today and the DVD shoot as well." She added.

"No." Alicia said groaning pulling her covers her head. "Go a head I don't want to go." She added.

Cameron put the cup of coffee beside her on the bed and pulled the covers away from her head.

"Nobody told you to go drinking hardcore at the after party." Cameron said shaking her head. "You wanted to cause a scene, you did it alright." She added.

Alicia just shook her head as she sat up slowly as she leaned against the headboard.

"Here." Cameron said handing a few aspirin to her. "Drink with the water." She added.

Without a word Alicia took the meds quickly and just groaned as she stood up slowly.

"Do you remember?" Cameron asked looking at her.

"Yea." Alicia said walking over to her bag. "I remember drinking until I couldn't stand, and then me almost fucking PJ in the closet being caught by Michelle who freaked and got my father who almost killed PJ who was sober and he took me back here." She added.

Alicia sat down on the edge of the bed and let her hair fall across her shoulders as she put her sunglasses on her head.

"Get dressed and we will leave." Cameron said grabbing her plate of fruit. "Eat a little something you know you can keep down." She added.

"Ok." Alicia said grabbing her bag and walked into the bathroom closing the door.

Cameron looked at the door for a few seconds before shaking her head. Alicia looked in the mirror over the sink and slowly slipped her sunglasses see that her make up was messed up from crying about the fight between her dad. There was also a slight hand print on her cheek that was given to her by her new found step mother after she found the PJ and her in the closet.

"At least it isn't bruising." Alicia said nodding as she moved her jaw around.

She grabbed her bag putting it on the toilet, slowly going through it she pulled out a pair of work out pants and a white halter top.

"I've got some fruit for you." Cameron said knocking on the door.

"Alright." Alicia said as she quickly changed her clothes.

Grabbing the brush from the bag she quickly put her hair up in a pony tail and grabbed a cap putting her head through the back and put it on putting her glasses back on.

"Screw make up." Alicia said shaking her head.

She opened the door to see Cameron sitting on the edge of the bed watching something on TV and eating some fruit.

"Eat." Cameron said pointing at the plate.

"Ok Mom." Alicia said cracking a smile.

Cameron laughed as she watched her grab the plate and was nit picking at things that were on the place.

"Mm grapes." Alicia said popping into her mouth.

"Mmm Watermelon." Cameron said causing Alicia to wrinkle her nose at the fruit. "Hey it's good." She added.

Alicia just shook her head as she finished off the grape and biting into a piece of a strawberry. After about twenty minutes of eating the girls walked out of the hotel room into the hallway where most of the divas were already waiting.

"What are we modeling?" Alicia asked looking at her roommate.

"I believe they said it was dresses and swimsuits." replied Cameron as she got into the elevator.

Alicia yawned a little bit and put her head on Cameron's shoulder as the elevator moved.

"I am shocked they asked me to be a part of this." Alicia said as the door opened letting some of the group of girls walk out.

"You've got a amazing body so why not?" Cameron said looking at her. "I've seen the bathing suit's you wore during those damn swim suit contest they have down in FCW." She added.

Alicia just nodded as she adjusted the strap on her bag as she got onto the bus that was taking them to the site.

"At least we are doing it in the states instead of flying to a place for a few hours." Cameron said as she sat down beside Alicia who was just staring at head.

Cameron looked a head to see Michelle and Layla getting on the bus and shooting looks at Alicia and quickly walking by her mumbling words between the two of them.

"Don't mind her, she is always a ill ass in the mornings of photo shoots." Cameron said handing her friend a bottle of water.

"Yea, what ever you say." Alicia said taking a sip of her water and staring out the window.

Cameron watched her friend as the bus pulled off leaving the hotel behind. She looked over her seat to see Michelle staring at her with a death glare. Layla looked at her quickly then at Cameron who was looking at her.

"Just promise me, we will not mention what happened after the wedding." Alicia said looking at her.

All Cameron did was nod at her as Alicia put her ear pieces of her ipod in her ear to block out the noise and talk from the other women as she stared out the window.

**~*Photo shoot*~**

Cameron looked at Alicia who still had ear pieces in and looking throw some of the clothes that they had brought for them to pick or they could wear their own.

"Is she ok?" Taryn asked looking at Cameron who jumped at the sound of her voice. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." She added.

"It's ok, I think she is I am not sure though." Cameron said looking at her. "She needs to be in her own world for a little bit. I can only pray that new step mother and daughter don't fight here." She added.

She nodded in agreement as Alicia was looking around the park that the set they were setting up for the girls.

"Alicia, the ladies in the make up area need you to pick out a dress so they can do your make up because your up next after Barbie."

"Ok." Alicia replied as she looked around once more and pulled out a black and pink metallic mini dress. "I'll be there in just a second. Cam, can you come with me please?" She added.

Cameron nodded at her with a smile and looked at Taryn who nodded with a smile.

"We will talk later, because I want to know why you and Drew went to Vegas and got married." Cameron said pointing at her friend.

"Ok." Taryn said laughing as she walked away.

Alicia took the ear pieces out of her ear and smiled at her.

"I wanted to say sorry for earlier, I had a huge headace and just seeing her brought back those memories." Alicia said as they walked over to the make area.

"Not a problem, I kind of figured that is what it was but don't worry it happened you can't take it back." Cameron said nodding at her. "Besides today is about this shoot don't think about anything." She added.

Alicia nodded in response as she gave the dress one of the ladies who reached for it. They looked the dress up and down then looked at Alicia for a few seconds and then smiled.

"Alright we have the perfect idea for her."

"I trust you guys." Alicia said nodding at them as she sat down.

The two women nodded at her as they quickly went to work transforming her into the WWE Diva mode. Cameron had quickly grabbed her bag pulling out red and black mini dress that tied around her neck.

"Got to stick with the gimmick." Cameron said laughing.

"It's ok, I'm not much of a girlie girl who wears dresses but I'll do it if I have to." Alicia said with her eyes closed.

Cameron nodded and smiled as Alicia opened her eyes and looked in the mirror with wide eyes. With a quick second she walked into the dressing room and quickly changed into her dress. She really didn't look like her self, Alicia was smiling at herself as her make up was done almost natural and her hair was done down with curls here and there but it was wavy naturally.

"Wow." Alicia said looking at her self in the mirror.

She caused a lot of the people around her to laugh. Alicia grabbed the dress quickly and walked to the dressing room. Cameron got into the seat next and smiled at the two women who were talking about the newest member of the WWE family.

"I have a feeling she is going to be sticking for a while."

"Oh she is." Cameron said with a grin. "I am sure of it. But ladies hurry up, me and her have a photo shoot together so we both need to be done." she added laughing.

Both women quickly went to work on her lucky for them they only had to do her hair. Waking up early Cameron did her make up herself doing it how she normally does it looking almost natural with dark eye shadow bring out her eyes.

"Wow." Cameron said turning around looking at her rookie. "I must admit you do look pretty hot." She added.

"My last name isn't Calaway Cameron." Alicia said putting her street clothes in her bag. "It's Cooper, I've got my mom's last name. Hey Angel" She added.

Cameron nodded at her and smiled as the photographer walked up with a smile on her face.

"Glad to see that I have good timing." Angel said laughing. "I just finished up with Barbie, I know that WWE over a memo telling me what they wanted. They wanted some shots of the both of you together doing the Pro Rookie thing. And then some alone. So we will stick to that but after that the bathing suits will be my own ideas." Shea dded.

Both women nodded at her as they followed her over to the seat which was a solid white and nothing else.

"I know boring but wait until swim suit. A pool." Angel said laughing.

Alicia walked into the set first and looked at Cameron who was behind her. Angel looked at the two of them for a second.

"Do the whole smiling thing, I promise that it will be over quick." Angel said as the girls got closer and put their heads together and smiling at the camera. "Thats a great shot, Just act natural." She added.

Alicia looked at Cameron and they quickly seemed to be thinking the same thing, the two of them put their backs to each other crossed their arms as they looked at Angel who was happy with the movement of the girls. After a few minutes of the girls just changing around their positions Angel stopped and smiled.

"Alright, ladies time to do the singles." Angel said looking at them. "I want to do Alicia first so I can get her to be relaxed in front of the camera before the swim suits." She added.

Camera walked off the set and walked behind the lights as Alicia was coming out of her shell in front of the camera. Alicia put her hands above her head and started to pose in a sexy manner.

"So far so good." Cameron said watching her.

"She looks like a porn star." Michelle said walking up beside her.

"Spoke too soon." Cameron said looking at her with a blank expression on her face. "What do you want?" She added.

Michelle looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"Do I have to have a reason to be standing here watching my step daughter pose like a porn star?" Michelle asked looking at her.

"Actually, yea you do." Cameron said looking at her. "I have had enough of you and your childish crap. Leave her alone and I will see to it she leaves you alone." She added.

She went to say something else but stopped as Alicia slowly walked over to the two of them with a blank look on her face.

"I came to tell you that Vince McMahon is on the phone in the office and wants to talk to the two of you." Michelle said walking away without another word.

Alicia looked at Cameron who was watching Michelle as she walked away.

"What did the evil bitch step mother want other then to supposedly say that?" asked Alicia looking at her.

"Come on, let's go to the office." Cameron said nodding towards the office. "When Vince calls here personally that means that something is up with the writing team. Angel Vince wants us in the office be back in a second." She added.

Angel nodded at her as they walked into the office closing the door behind them. Alicia sat down in one of the chairs and looked at Cameron who was smiling at her.

"Hey Vince." Cameron said looking at the phone on speaker. "Alicia is here too." She added.

"Hey ladies, I wanted to talk to you about..." Vince said as the two listened closely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright guys! Another chapter for you :) I must admit I love this story! I didn't think I would all that much but once my muse woke up it was ready...So read and review please let me know what you think...REVIEW! i ONLY own Alicia and and Cameron thats it...Read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you sure you are ok with this?" Alicia said looking at her friend.

"Yea, it's part of the business Alicia, it's not like it's for real." Cameron replied looking at her as she stood up straight. "It's a storyline thats it." She added.

Alicia nodded as she grabbed her bag from the floor putting it on the bench in front of her as Cameron watched her.

"Alicia, it's ok I promise." Cameron said causing her friend to look up. "It a storyline, calm down. I'm not mad I promise you that. You need to be calm. Because tonight you are going to be making history." She added.

"I just don't like when people are mad at me." replied Alicia looking up at her.

Cameron nodded at her with a smile.

"Well I'm not mad, it's your first storyline and if the creative team think it's a good idea then we must be doing something right." Cameron replied as she watched Alicia look through her bag. "What are you looking for?" She added.

"My outfit that I'm wearing tonight, I know I packed it before we left the hotel." Alicia said looking at her.

Cameron nodded at her as she walked over her bag and quickly started searching just in case she put it in her bag by accident since their bags where close together on the bed.

"Talking about this shirt?" Cameron said holding up and bright yellow shirt with a black buckle around the waist and the straps where buckles of black. "Mm Nexus colors how lovely." She added.

"That would be the shirt." replied Alicia grabbing it. "Now for my pants." She added.

Alicia grinned as she pulled out a pair of just plain black pants. Alicia grabbed her clothes quickly walked to the bathroom showering area and changed her outfit.

"Damn." Maryse said looking at her the newest member of the WWE family. "I must admit, if I didn't know any better I would say you are siding with Nexus." She added.

"I'm not." Alicia replied looking at them. "Vince is the one with the idea not me to wear the clothes." She added.

Maryse just nodded at her and smiled brightly as Cameron shook her head at one of her many friends.

"Hey Maryse, can Alicia borrow those black boots of yours?"asked Cameron looking at her. "The ones with the yellow trim going up and down them. To complete the look." She added.

"Yea sure." Maryse said grabbing the boots from her bag and handed them to her.

"Thank you." Cameron replied handing Alicia the boots. "Hurry and get dressed so we both can go play nurses. Me to Brave heart stripper and you to Hottie Evan." She added.

Alicia shook her head and put on the boots as Cameron was quickly doing her hair by putting some of it up and some of it down.

"Thanks, I'm glad I did my make up so I don't have to sit in the chair and wait." Alicia said standing up and judging her appearance.

"Alright let's go." Cameron said smiling brightly. "I want to go play nurse." She added.

With a raised eye brow Alicia followed her pro out of the locker room who seemed to be very eager to get out of that room.

"Ok question want to tell me why you want to play nurse so fast with MY braveheart stripper?" Alicia asked as they rounded the corner.

"We've been talking as of late and yea." Cameron said looking at her. "After the wedding John got a call from Melina telling him somebody told her he was making out with somebody at the wedding and it was me. Well she told him that if he wanted me so badly he could have me. They broke up and we've been talking ever since. Nothing serious just friends for now but friends with amazing benefits though." She added laughing

Alicia laughed as they made to the Tunnels and smiled as Vince was waiting on them.

"Are you ready Alicia?" Vince asked looking at her. "I am counting on you to make this look good now. You are Mark's daughter so that means you are able to do this I know. So please don't let this fall through." He added.

"Yes sir, I believe I can do this." Alicia said nodding. "With the help of Cameron we've come up with the perfect idea." She added.

He nodded at her then looked at Cameron.

"You look like one of John Cena's soldiers." Vince said looking at Cameron up down.

Cameron laughed and smiled as she acted as if she was modeling her outfit to Vince. She was wearing a camo halter top that stopped right below her chest line and a pair of light brown cargo pants with boots that went over her pants.

"Well I'm a soldier for the WWE so might as well play the part to make sure the actions are known." Cameron said smiling.

"True, alright ladies I'm going to be watching from here so please don't let me down." Vince said pointing at the monitor.

Both women nodded at him as they walked into the black tunnel leaving standing there watching them.

"Please let this go good." Vince said praying almost.

**~*RAW*~**

"Living Dead Girl by Rob Zombie" hit causing the crowd to cheer loudly as the titan tron started lighting up and showing the video of their favorite Diva.

"Please welcome Amber and Boston Leigh!" Jusitn said as the two females appeared at the top of the ramp.

Boston and Amber posed together then quickly walked down the ramp slapping hands with some of the fans. Amber used the steps while Boston jumped up on the side of the apron and watched as Amber got into the ring.

"Watch this." Boston said looking at her Pro.

Amber watched as Boston climbed the turnbuckle and did a back flip landing on her feet causing the crowd to cheer.

"Glad you didn't break the shoes or Maryse would have killed you." Amber said in a whisper into Boston's ear causing her to laugh.

Boston nodded and moved out of the way as Amber grabbed the microphone from Justin who stood in the corner giving the two of them the spotlight.

"Tonight's main event is a 6 on 1 handi cap match." Amber said as the crowd boo in response. "For the last few weeks Nexus has been raising hell and stirring up trouble within the WWE. I want some damn answers and I want them now." She added.

The crowd cheered in response to her words.

"This has been going on for long enough of Wade Barrett, you and your little army get your asses out here." Amber said as the camera showed Boston nodding at her words. "I know you guys are in the back, because you already attacked Morrison and Evan. So get out here." She added.

"We are On by 12 Stones" hit causing the crowd to boo loud as the The Nexus walked out from behind the curtain with no emotions on their faces. The camera showed the two women in the ring who were showing no fear.

"You want answers?" Wade said as he walked down the ramp. "Why should WE answer to some woman?" he added.

Amber was shown staring at him with a glare as the rest of the member of Nexus were surrounding the ring like a pack of wolfs getting ready to strike. Boston looked around slowly at the men who were watching them very closely.

"I do not answer to you or to anybody." Wade said getting into the ring causing the others to get into the ring. "We are making a statement and we will not stop until the point is proven." He added.

The members of Nexus formed a tight circle around the two women who were looking almost scared now.

"We are here to prove another point now." Wade said looking dead at Amber who was staring holes through him.

"You are going to beat up on two women?" Cameron said with a hiss. "Even for a man that is low." She added.

The camera showed her Rookie Boston standing there looking around at the group of men who seemed ready to strike if given the order.

"I won't but she will." Wade said with a smirk.

Before Cameron could reply Boston turned her Pro around and kicked her in the stomach. The crowd was booing louder then before as Boston looked at Wade the other members of Nexus and planted her pro into the mat with a snap DDT.

"Point Proven." Boston said looking at her Pro who was laid out on the ring mat.

Wade walked over to Boston who was still staring at her pro with a blank expression on her face. He grabbed her wrist as Justin grabbed the other and raised her arms in the air. Boston looked up slowly and stared out into crowd with a evil smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, another chapter for the the fans of the story! Read and Review please! I'd love to know what you think! I only own Alicia and Cameron thats it! Enjoy! read please!**

* * *

"Hello Ms. Heel." Cameron said slowly walking to Alicia.

"Cameron! Hey!" Alicia said turning around quickly. "I'm sorry I haven't called but I've been busy. Vince has us acting as if we are you know complete and utter bitches in real life. But I am happy to be in a arena where I can be myself." She added.

Cameron laughed at the girl who was smiling brightly at her.

"Since you've been busy with Nexus, what have you been doing?" Cameron asked looking at her with a smile. "I mean when we had our days off." She added.

"I ended up going to Florida with PJ and then I went to stay with my dad for a few days then I left when Michelle showed up." Alicia said looking at her with a small smile. "Believe it or not we didn't say a word to each other the last two hours I was there. It was like she has changed and actually wanted to get along with me." She added.

"Really?" asked Cameron as Alicia nodded. "Maybe she does, I mean she married Mark so that means she married into the family which has you in it. So you never know." She added.

Alicia just shook her head and put the lid back onto her bottle.

"If that was the case then why did we step foot into this area she spotted me and started talking to Ms. Layla Layla?" Alicia said with a raised eye brow. "I mean come on she is a bitch and will always be a bitch." She added.

"Why not try?" Cameron asked looking at her.

"Whose side are you on?" Alicia asked with a raised eye brow. "I am not going to try to get along with anybody who doesn't want to get along with me." She added.

Cameron shook her head as Paul walked up behind Alicia. Alicia looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"Hey PJ." Cameron said looking at him.

"Hey Gorgeous." Paul said kissing her cheek.

Alicia smiled as he kissed her cheek and put his arm around her shoulder.

"So are we talking about the whole step mom and step daughter issue?" Paul asked with a raised eye brow. "They got along for a few hours then the next thing I know I'm hearing about through a text message that she almost slapped her because Michelle called her a bitch." He added.

"She did." Alicia said looking at Cameron who was staring at her. "Me and my dad were talking about something to do with sports then the next thing I know we are fighting and Mark tells me that I have to leave." She added.

"Well then." Cameron said shaking her head. "I swear the two of you are more like bitchy sisters on pms then a step mother and step daughter relationship." she added.

Alicia just shook her head and looked at Paul who was standing there looking at the two of them.

"Well, I am sorry to have to steal her Cam, but I've got to take Ms. Queen of the Nexus to the King of the Nexus he is wanting to talk to her about tonight's speech she is going to give when you two go at it again." Paul said as Cameron just nodded. "I'll bring her back when they are done talking." He added as they walked off.

Cameron watched as the two of them walked away leaving her standing there. Michelle and Layla walked up and looked at her with grins on their faces.

"So are you ready for tonight?" Michelle asked looking at her.

"You know I always am Michelle." replied Cameron moving away from the wall. "I am more then ready to actually." She added.

"Why? Is it because you like getting beat like a rag doll? Does that get you off?" Layla asked laughing as Michelle did the same.

Cameron just smiled and nodded as she looked at them.

"Just wait, and keep it coming." Cameron said causing the two of them to quickly get quiet. "By all means keep it coming. Because Layla or Michelle which ever one I face you know I always win." She added.

Before two of them could reply Cameron walked off leaving the two of them stunned almost that somebody spoke to them that way.

"Don't worry we get her tonight at the show." Layla said with a smile. "And since her Rookie is now a heel with Nexus what ever we do she can't stop it." She added laughing.

"Very true Layla." Michelle said with a smile on her face.

**~*Locker room*~**

"I found our lovely first lady." Paul said walking into the room with Alicia behind him.

Alicia walked into the room and walked over to Heath and sat down in his lap.

"You wanted to see me?" Alicia said as Stu turned around looking at her with a smile.

"Lovely to see you darling." Stu said as Alicia rolled her eyes. "Yes I did, I wanted to talk about the speech you are going to give. It's in the script where it's blank which means you have to do it on your own." He added.

She nodded at him and smiled.

"I know that, My mic skills are better then most of you guys in here. No offense." Alicia said nodding and smiling. "I am a woman, I can have them eating out of my hands. Trust me, what I have to say will go over." She added.

The guys laughed at her comment as Stu just looked at her.

"I just want to be prepared that's all." Stu replied looking at her.

Alicia kissed Heath on the cheek then stood up quickly and walked over to Stu who was standing in the middle of the locker room.

"You don't have faith in me." Alicia said looking at him. "You don't think I can handle it. Right Stuart?" She added.

"I didn't say that Alicia." Stu said looking at her with a blank expression on his face. "I just don't want my boys to look like idiots for having some woman go out there and screw up a simple speech and make us look like idiots." He added.

Right as he finished the comment Paul quickly stood up and got in the middle of them knowing Alicia's temper.

"You already look like idiots." Alicia said with a hiss. "You've got a group of men who could take out most of the top stars in this company if they wanted too! But they are being led by you and Mr. McMahon's creative team. You have no idea what much of a idiot you really are Stu. I won't screw up tonight or any other night. Because the difference between you and me, I actually know what the hell I'm doing." She added.

Before he could reply, Alicia walked around both men and out the locker room slamming the door.

"Great going." Heath said standing up looking at him. "She is one of the best Diva's WWE has you already pissed her off." He added.

"Shut up." Stu said rolling his eyes at the red head.

Heath walked out of the locker room behind Paul leaving most of them alone.

"You basically just said before she is a woman she would screw up." Ryan said looking at his friend. "We have all seen her promo's down in FCW and she is damn good at giving them. So why in the hell would she screw up now." He added.

"I didn't say that." Stu said while the other nodded at him. "Fine, to be the bigger man I'll go find her and say I'm sorry ok? Will you you guys stop then?" He added.

"Pretty much you thick headed numskull." Fred said laughing.

After the comment he walked out of the locker room leaving the other three members of Nexus alone.

"Do you think that he actually might think she is better then he is?" David asked looking at Ryan.

"Maybe, who knows that man is impossible to read at times." Ryan replied shrugging his shoulders. "We know she is a better at promos and maybe better in bed but I don't know." He added.

Alicia leaned against the wall and took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Hey." Paul said as he walked around the corner with Heath right behind him.

"Hey Ginger and PJ." Alicia said looking up with a small smile. "I had to get away or I would have slapped the tar out of him." She added.

They both nodded at her.

"Don't pay him any attention Alicia, he is always likes this about a show." Heath said putting his arm around her shoulder. "How about this, after the show tonight I take you out? I mean why not who can resist Heath Slate the one man rock band." He added.

Alicia smiled at him and shook her head.

"I think I'll have to pass on that." Alicia said smiling at him. "Can we do a rain check?" She added.

"Sure." Heath said with a smile. "I'll hold you to that, but I get you when your done screwing PJ here. I heard the sounds the other night." He added with a wink causing her to blush.

"Come on Alicia, I'll take you to the women's locker room." Paul said laughing as Alicia just was still blood red.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter what was suppose to be up last night but it started to storm so i couldn't finish it. Well here it is! Enjoy! Read and Review please! I only own Alicia and Cameron thats it! **

* * *

**~*NXT*~**

"Living Dead Girl by Rob Zombie" hit causing the crowd to quickly cheer loudly as Amber walked out from behind the curtain holding the back of her neck.

"Let's take you guys back to last night on RAW where Amber's Rookie Boston Leigh attacked her Pro after Amber called out The Nexus." Michael Cole said.

A video package of the events that happened last night caused the crowd to boo loudly as it finished playing and showed Amber in the ring watching with a blank expression on her face. She grabbed the microphone from Jamie who walked into the corner.

"Since last night I have been trying to piece together what in the hell happened last night on Raw." Amber said looking at the fans. "I watched the footage and saw the look on her face. It was not the same Boston that appeared on NXT a few weeks back. I know your ass is back there Boston because Nexus is here. Without those boys to back you up. Get out here or I'm going to come back there and find you." She added.

"We Are One by 12 stones" hit causing the crowd to boo loudly. After a few seconds Boston walked out from behind the curtain with a smile on her face. She looked at the fans as she walked down the ramp rolling her eyes. She walked up the steps and got into the ring between the middle and top rope. She looked at Amber who was staring her down.

"Have you lost your mind Boston? Or did you just fall and bump your head?" Amber said as the crowd cheers at her comment. "You attacked me last night surrounded by The Nexus." She added.

Boston looked at her pro with a blank expression on her face with no emotions showing. She grabbed another microphone and looked at her own pro.

"Last night Amber on Raw, it was nothing personal." Boston said looking at her as the fans were booing her every word. "It was just business." She added.

"It was just business?" Amber asked with a raised eye brow. "You have some damn nerve to even show up on NXT. You are the Rookie! I am the Pro!" She added.

The camera showed Boston laughing and put her head to the side and looked at her.

"I am a second generation superstar!" Boston shouted at her pro. "My father is a living legend! I do not not need some second rate show to get a contract. I am one of the best women wrestlers in the world. You might be the pro but it seems to me last night I was the one who kicked your ass. The student over came the teacher." She added.

Right as she finished her comment Amber threw her mic down to the mat and quickly tackled Boston to the mat. Both women started rolling around the ring as the crowd where cheering as Amber was on top throwing left and rights to the her Rookie.

"Amber has had enough of her Rookie talking trash." John said as the camera was staying on the two women.

After a few seconds of them fighting both referees and security where trying to break them up. The crowd booed loudly as The Nexus appeared from the crowd and throw the other men away from the women.

"Get her." Wade said looking at Boston.

Boston nodded at him as she turned her attention to Amber who was staring at her then at the men that were surrounding the ring.

"Hold up ladies!" Matt Striker said looking at them from the ramp as Nexus watched him. "I just got word from somebody in the back saying that there will be a match taking place right now. It will be Boston Leigh again Amber!" He added.

The crowd cheered loudly as Boston looked at Amber with a grin on her face. A referee quickly slid into the ring as he looked at them.

"Amber looks scared because of the guys surrounding the ring." Josh said looking at the ring.

"The Nexus want to make a statement and by having a female member it seems they might just make a statement with the women too." He added.

The bell rung and the girls without any second thought the women locked up in the middle of the ring with the crowd cheering Amber's name. Boston walked her into the corner as the referee counted to four and she backed up. She kicked Amber in the stomach causing her to double over. Boston pushed her pro into the corner once more and stood on the bottom rope putting her foot in the throat causing her to scream.

"Come on Amber, your suppose to be the pro!" Boston shouted as the ref counted.

She pulled away as Amber fell to the mat. The ref got in between the two women backing Boston up away from Amber. Amber held her throat as she looked at the woman in front of her who was watching her every move.

"Boston, make a statement out of her!" Wade said looking at his newest member.

Amber and Boston charged at each other grabbing each other's hair and slamming the each other into the mat. Both women groaned loudly as they rolled over and held their heads. Amber stood up slowly with the help of the rope as Boston stood up as well with help. They locked up once more and Amber this time walked Boston to the corner.

"The match may turn around in Amber's favor." Josh said looking at Michael Cole.

"This is a Nexus match Josh, she has a little slim chance but I hope she wins." Michael Cole said as the camera flashed to them for a split second.

When the camera went back to the ring, Amber throw Boston into the ropes. Boston flew back at her only to duck and go to the other rope and turn back tackle her to the mat by jumping on top of her. Throwing left and rights as Amber was trying to block them.

"Come on!" Wade shouted at Boston who just looked at him. "Make a statement." He added.

Boston looked at him with a glare and pointed at Heath and Wade who were standing side by side.

"MOVE!" Boston shouted at them. "You want me to make a statement move." She added.

Without another word the members of Nexus moved as Boston grabbed Amber by her hair and throw her through the bottom rope to the outside of the ring. As soon as she started to move around two of the members of Nexus got around her as if they were going to attack her. Amber stood up slowly and looked at the two of them with wide eyes.

"Oh no." Boston said shaking her head. "MOVE!" She added.

Both Heath and Wade moved out of the way as Amber turned around and let out a scream as Boston jumped over the top rope and caused her to fall. The ref quickly jumped from inside of the ring and checked on both women then got back into the ring and started doing the ten count.

"Boston!" Wade shouted as she was slowly moving. " He is at 5 get up!" He added.

Boston stood up slowly and looked at Wade with a pissed off look and then walked over to Justin and pushed him out of the way.

"You want me to make a statement?" Boston asked as Wade just nodded at her. "I've been making statements since I got here." She added.

The ref looked at Boston who was now circling Amber like a hawk as the crowd along with the pros on the stage watched. Amber turned around slowly and looked at Boston and let out a small scream before falling to the ground below like a ton of bricks. The ref quickly called for the bell as he got out of the ring trying to make sure nobody got near the fallen Diva.

"Due to a Disqualification the winner of the match is Amber!" Jamie shouted as the crowd cheered as I they liked the answer.

Boston throw the chair down and looked at Wade who was smiling at her. She walked over to them and they raised her arms in the air as the crowd booed loudly. Wade hugged her as if he was saying he was proud of her.

"Go the back, I don't want you out here during the battle royal." Wade said looking at her.

"Alright now remember make the statement, since I am the one who didn't screw up." She said in a whisper.

He glared at her as she walked away from the group and up the ramp as some trainers had Amber on a stretcher going up the ramp.

**~*Backstage*~**

"Next time I tell you to think of somebody who pisses you off, don't think of Michelle please." Amber said sitting up slowly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I wasn't thinking about her." Alicia replied looking at her with a smile. "I was thinking of somebody else." She added.

"Yea, ok." Cameron replied rolling her eyes. "You own me either a back rub or a drink." She added.

Alicia laughed and smiled.

"Deal." replied Alicia. "I'll buy you a drink and Braveheart Stripper can give you the back rub." she added with a wink.


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys, I had to rewrite this chapter..because the way the other one ended caused my muse to completely go away! Lol I'm sorry but read and review please...i only own Alicia and Cameron that's it!**

* * *

**~*Flash Back*~**

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Alicia said looking at her dad. "You promised to love her! Not some damn bimbo bitch that could pass for Sara." She added.

Mark looked at his daughter knowing that she was going to do this. She was very close to Sara even though she wasn't her real mom. Sara took her in without ever asking questions or anything.

"Alicia, we just grow apart with me being on the road all the time." Mark said looking at his daughter who was now pacing back and forth on her floor in her room.

"Well stop being on the road all the time then!" Alicia shouted at him with a hiss. "Spend time here with us! Be a damn normal family!" She added.

"Do not raise your voice at me young lady." Mark said pointing his finger at his daughter.

Alicia glared at him and just shook her head.

"You might be my father Mark, but I've got news for you." Alicia said as Sara walked into the door way. "Sara has been both Mother and Father to me since I showed up here when my own mother dropped me off at her door step." She added.

"That's enough Alicia." Sara said walking into the room getting between father and daughter. "We both figured it would be best. It wasn't a easy choice Alicia, but this marriage is between us. You guys will see him just as much now if not more." She added.

Alicia busted out laughing as Mark looked at her.

"More? Sara, I see him maybe two or three times a month." Alicia said looking at her with a glare. "I graduated high school he wasn't there! I made my wrestling debut he wasn't there!" She added.

Mark stood up causing Sara to get closer to Alicia knowing his anger.

"I am sorry if I have to put a roof over your head!" Mark shouted at her. "I am sorry for putting the damn clothes that you have on, on your body! I am sorry that you were ever born." He added.

Both Sara and Alicia looked at him with wide eyes as he finished the comment.

"You don't mean that Mark." Sara said looking at her soon to be ex husband.

"Oh but I do Sara, ever since she showed up this house as been hell to live in." Mark said pointing at her. "She has done nothing but piss me off and pretend to be all innocent when you show up so you take her side. I believe she is the fucking reason we are divorcing." He added.

Alicia looked at him with a blank expression on her face before turning away before tears could fall. Before either adult could reply, she grabbed her gym from under her bed and quickly throw things in it as they watched her.

"Where are you going?" Mark asked with a pissed off tone.

"You wished I was never born right?" Alicia said without looking at him. "I'll just disappear as quickly as I did appear." She added looking at him.

She grabbed her pocket book and slipped on some flip flops as she walked past them slamming her bedroom door behind her.

"Go after her Mark." Sara said looking at her. "She has been through so much and some stuff you don't know. Go after your daughter." She added.

"Why should I?" Mark asked looking down at the brunette standing in front of him.

Sara glared at him with a icy glare.

"Fine have it your way you stubborn ass." Sara said walking out of her step daughter's room leaving him alone.

**~*End Of Flash Back*~**

"Penny for your thoughts?" Cameron said looking at Alicia as they both put boxes down on the floor.

"Just thinking about something." Alicia said as she handed Cameron a bottle of water from her new fridge.

"So, want to explain to me why you moved out of your dad's house?" Cameron said looking at her.

Alicia shrugged and looked at Cameron who was not pleased with the answer.

"Michelle spoke to my dad and told him since I was twenty four years old and worked for the WWE I should move out." Alicia said looking at her. "So my dad decided to call me up while I was out with somebody and told me it was best that I moved out because he believes him and Michelle needs some space for them." She added.

"Space? Uhh don't they go on the road most of the time together?" Cameron asked looking at Alicia. "They have issues." She added.

"More like she has the issues." Alicia said take a sip of her water. "She believes that if she has him to herself she can have a kid to hang over his head, I believe." She added. '

Cameron took a sip of her water.

"Well it's good have you close by." Cameron said with a laugh. "I have a new friend up the road from me here in Charlotte." She added.

"I live four miles up the road I believe It's good too." Alicia said laughing. "Even though my dad said he wanted me in the state, I told him it was my life he kicked me out I live where I want too." He added.

Cameron laughed and smiled.

"I bet he didn't take took kindly to you moving then?" Cameron said as Alicia nodded. "He wanted you to move out and what did he expect you to move up the road?" She added.

"Actually yea, there is a house that was for sale up maybe four or five miles away from his house and he was like that's perfect!" Alicia said as they adjusted the table in the kitchen. "He was going come on baby, you know you don't want to move out of state. What if something happens." She added.

Cameron laughed at the comment and smiled.

"Aw a father realizing he is letting his daughter go." Cameron said doing a fake pout causing Alicia to laugh as well.

Alicia laughed as she sat down in a chair and looked around at her new home.

"Can we have a house warming party?" Cameron asked looking at her.

"No, because I know who lives in North Carolina and my house would have more damage done than I actually paid for the house." Alicia said with a small laugh. "I am perfectly happy being here without having a house party." She added.

"Well your no fun." Cameron said crossing her arms and doing a fake pout. "Please." She added.

Alicia looked at her friend who was now on her knees in front of her with her lip poked out and giving her puppy dog eyes.

"No!" Alicia said laughing. "I do not want my first week of being here where I am wondering if people broke something." she added.

Cameron laughed as Alicia walked away from her leaving her on her floor.

"Fine then." Cameron said standing up laughing.

Alicia shook her head as she looked out the big bay windows of her living room. Cameron walked into the almost empty room and smiled.

"I hate to leave you like this, but I've got somethings I need to do before it gets to late." Cameron said smiling.

"Alright, you know where I live so don't be a stranger." Alicia said laughing.

"I'll be back by either tonight or tomorrow sometime." Cameron said as Alicia nodded. "Be safe." She added.

Alicia nodded at her as she followed her friend to the door. Cameron walked out with Alicia closing the door behind her and locking both of the locks.

"Alright, first time alone in your new house what am are you going to do?" Alicia asked her self out loud as she looked around. "Finishing unpacking first." she added.

Alicia walked back into the living room and started putting pictures up. She picked up one of the pictures from the box and smiled. It was taken down in Tampa during the first few weeks she had been down there. It was a picture of her on PJ's back with him smiling and her head beside his on his shoulder.

"You shall go here." Alicia said putting it in the center of the mantle.

Right after she put the picture up a knock on the door caused her to drop. She walked over to the door and looked through the glass part and smiled.

"Have you broke in your house yet?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Another chapter for you guys since I rewrote 10! This one well is much more less mmm how do I say HAS SEXUAL CONTENT! READ AT YOUR OWN WILL! Justin Gabriel sex...mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm lol Ok Enough thinking ladies and even guys (if u do read this lol) READ! Review! let me know...I only own Alicia and Cameron thats it! Waring: Sexual Content! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

"Actually no I haven't PJ." Alicia said stepping aside letting her friend in.

He laughed at her and walked in as she shut the door behind him. He looked around the small home and looked back at his friend.

"Want to?" Paul asked with one of his grins.

"And how do suppose we do that?" Alicia asked looking at him with a smile of her own.

"I believe we can think of ways." replied Paul pulling her body close to his.

She smiled brightly for a few seconds before pulling him down and kissing his lips gently. Alicia broke the kiss and smiled at him as he walked over to the windows and closed the curtain.

"Remind me to thank Cameron for putting those up." Alicia said giggling.

Paul smiled at her as he grabbed her hand with a smile.

"Up the stairs first door on the left." Alicia said without him asking.

"Good we have the same idea." Paul said with a smile.

Before she could reply he picked her up bridal style and walked up the stairs as Alicia was smiling brightly at him. He walked into the room and put her on her feet. Paul turned around and closed the door of her room locking it.

"I've got the only key." Alicia said laughing.

"Still, a robber might try to come up here and listen and might want to watch as I take advantage of you." Paul replied with a laugh.

Alicia laughed for a few seconds as he claimed her lips once more. Without missing a beat or breaking the kiss he walked her backwards to her bed. He kissed her neck as he laid her down on the bed gently.

He reached down to tug at her shirt.

"Raise your arms." Paul said looking at her with a smile.

"Bossy?" Alicia asked laughing a little bit.

She however complied and he pulled the shirt over her head. He gazed in rapt attention at her breast , they were perfect, not huge, but not small. He couldn't resist as he lowered his head and caught one rosy peak in his mouth.

"PJ." Alicia moaned as he suckled her left breast and rolled her other nipple between his fingers.

Paul move to the right breast and took it in his warm mouth suckling on it till she was whimpering. He finally lifted his head and captured her lips once more in a deep kiss plunging his tongue in her mouth, his tongue tasting and probing making her crazy. His lips moved down her jawline and on down to her neck nipping and licking while his hands moved along her hips. Paul pulled her hips toward him and she moaned as she felt his hardness pressed against her.

Her body arched toward him and Paul smiled his lips still traveling down her body. His tongue snaked out as he made his way over her stomach.

"PJ." She whimpered. Her body moving up toward him.

"Feel good Alicia?" He said smiling as his tongue teased her belly button.

"yes." She managed to say.

He pushed her hips back down and his fingers slightly skimmed under the sleeping pants she had on. Alicia moaned,Paul stepped back and hooked his fingers in the waistband of her pants and slid them down slowly like he was opening a present, slowly revealing her beautiful hips and thighs and long slim legs. He tossed the pants to the side and went through the same routine with her panties. Paul looked at the beauty of her body, trimmed and tone.

"Your beauty leaves me speechless, baby."

Alicia smiled bright at him

"You use that line often?" Alicia asked looking at him.

Paul smiled and shrugged just a little bit

"I've used plenty of lines, but thats no line, its the truth." He said and bent over to run his tongue over her belly again, causing her to moan and reach down and run her hand through his hair.

His head moved down and his tongue ran over the skin right below her stomach, he lowered his head further and ran his tongue over her smooth thighs. Alicia gasped wanting more needing more.

"Paul please." She whispered.

"Mmm what do you need?" he asked running his fingers lightly over the jewel that lay between her thighs finding her wet and ready.

"Please." She whimpered as her hips moved toward his hand wanting more.

Her moans and whimpers were killing him, he wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep in her and ride her hard. But he was going to make her feel good first. Paul crawled between her legs and hooked his arms around her thighs and buried his face between her legs his tongue working her, stroking her. He went at her like he did most things in life, with gusto, giving her everything he had. Alicia grabbed his hair and hung on, senseless noise coming out of her throat, she feared she had lost her ability to speak or even vocalize what he was doing to her. With every stroke of his tongue her brain became more clouded with mindless pleasure. He knew she was close, he moved his tongue up and flicked her nub and she found her voice and screamed his name.

"PJ!"

The one word from her sweet lips spurred him on and his tongue worked her till her hips were grinding against his face. Alicia fell and fell hard, her mind splintering into a million pleasurable pieces. Alicia screamed his name as her body spammed in climax. Paul held her tight and continued to work her as she came. She released his hair and Paul wasted no time moving up over her. He pulled her hips closer to him and positioned himself between her thighs running his fingers lightly up and down her thighs.

He looked down at her. Sweaty, flushed, and chest heaving, God she was hot he thought.

"Alicia, open your eyes, look at me,"

She did and his eyes pinned hers.

"Watch me, I want to see those beautiful eyes while I'm sliding in that sweet pussy." He said grinning.

Alicia flushed, but his words heated her body even more now then they did when they started doing this years slid his hardness in slowly savoring the feel of tightness gliding over him. He clenched his teeth God she was tight. He watched her face fill with wonder and pleasure as his inched his length into groaned and closed her stopped.

"Open those beautiful eyes."

She opened them and his eyes pinned hers watching the emotions fill her eyes.

"Thats it..show me how I make you feel." He whispered

Alicia was full of him. She felt like he had filled up her whole body. When he was fully seated deep in her, he stopped and let her adjust to his large length since it had been a while since they had done this. He bent then and kissed her, his tongue entering her mouth swiftly. Paul groaned when she met his tongue with hers and slid her tongue into his mouth. He started moving slowly, pulling almost all the out and sliding slowly back whimpered and pushed her hips to meet his slow thrusts. He smiled as he pumped into her wet heat, her hips meeting his rhythm.

"Thats it baby, work it..feels so good." he gently encouraged her movements.

His words heated her even more and her hips moved faster.

"Whats do you want Alicia harder, faster?" he asked kissing her as he slid deep in her once again.

"Yesssss!" She screamed needing release, needing to feel the mind splintering pleasure wash over her.

"Baby wants to cum." he said licking at her lips and then lowering his head to catch one hard nipple in his mouth. Her hands came up and held his head to her breasts even as his hips moved harder and faster against her.

Her hips rose off the bed to meet his hard thrusts.

"Thats it baby, cum for me," He said releasing her nipple and looking into her eyes.

She felt like his eyes could gaze right through her soul. He felt her muscles clamp down on him and spasm as she came.

"PJ!" She screamed for the second time that night.

He thrust wildly as she climaxed, his own release upon him.

"God yess Alicia." He groaned as he shot his release deep inside her.

There body's kept moving as if they couldn't get enough. Alicia wrapped her arms around him and held on as he thrust into her, never wanting to let him go.

"Yes..Baby doll, your so hot." He whispered as his body slowed and he came to rest his head on her chest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright guys, I know this chapter is short compaired to the other ones. But I'm sorry! I had to do it like this because my muse. SOOO read and review please! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! thank you! i only own Alicia and Cameron thats it!**

* * *

"Guys, I don't think we should go in there." Ryan said as he got out of his car. "The curtain's are closed." he added.

"Why not?" Cameron asked as she closed her car door. "Just because she has her curtains closed doesn't mean a thing meathead." She added.

Stu looked at the woman in front of him with a raised eye brow.

"You know nothing of the girls history do you?" Stu asked as she turned around.

"No Stewie Griffin I don't know her history." Cameron said as he glared at her.

Heath walked up with a smile on his face.

"PJ is here already, the history between the two of them isn't that hard to figure out." Heath said as Cameron looked at him. "From what I've heard they were found in the closet at her father's wedding. So that is preview of the history they got." He added.

"They are fuck buddies is what Heath is trying to say." Ryan said as Heath nodded at her.

"I was trying to be a polite she is a lady you know." Heath said looking at her with a smile.

Cameron looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"Mr. Heath don't even think that will get you into my pants." Cameron said pointing at him.

"No come on now, not Heath Slater." Heath said looking at her with a smile.

Cameron rolled her eyes as him as she walked up to the door and knocked while the others stood in the yard waiting for something to happen.

"You better have a good damn reason for knocking!" Alicia shouted as she opened the door showing she had nothing on but a sheet. "Oh shit." She added quickly slamming the door in her friend's face.

Cameron turned around laughing as the others were shaking their heads and smiling.

"We told you." Stu said pushing himself away from the car.

"Oh your jealous because it isn't you in the house." Cameron said as she sat down on the step. "Now we wait." She added.

"I'm sorry but we aren't waiting." Stu said looking at her. "It's North Carolina, I'm not from here but it's too damn hot." He added.

Before Cameron should reply he walked up the steps and right into the house as she looked at the other members of Nexus standing in the yard.

"Come on, let's go in so we can make sure he is alive." Ryan said shaking his head.

"Who knew Meathead was smart." Cameron said laughing at him.

Right as Cameron had put a foot on the step a loud scream caused everybody to freeze like stones.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT DO YOU KNOW HOW TO FUCKING KNOCK?" Alicia shouted loudly.

Cameron quickly ran into the house with the other men behind her as she stood in the doorway to see Alicia standing there looking at them with wide eyes as Paul was behind her with a grin on his face.

"Hey Cam." Paul said looking at her with a smile.

"Hey PJ." Cameron said shaking her head with a smile. "Alright guys, out of the house. We will go to the diner to get something to eat." She added.

Quickly all the guys made a beeline for the door as Stu stood there looking at Alicia who was looking at him with a glare and wide eyes.

"That means you too Stewie Griffin." Cameron said looking at him.

"No." Stu said letting his accent slip past his lips. "I traveled here because you wanted me to Cameron for some damn little house party. It's pretty clear she isn't having a house party she is more less having a fuck fest." He added.

Cameron looked at Alicia who was standing there looking as if she was ready to punch him.

"Listen Stu, this is my house and I will do what the hell I please if that means fuck PJ in front of you while you eat." Alicia said with a hiss. "So get the hell out!" She added.

"No." Stu said walking over to her couch and seat down looking at her. "I am tired and I'm not moving." He added.

Alicia closed her eyes trying to calm her nerves then smiled brightly as she turned around dropping her sheet show that Paul had on shorts, Cameron raised a eye brow then quickly closed her eyes as Alicia pulled Paul down and kissed his lips as Stu just stood there.

"It's like watching a porn right in your very own time." Stu said looking at them.

"Come on!" Cameron shouted at him as she pulled at his sleeve.

Stu pushed Cameron around as Alicia grabbed the sheet once more and turned around as Paul stood behind her with his arm around her waist.

"Stu go please." Paul said looking at him. "We know she will get worse then this." He added.

"No." Stu said looking at the couple.

Cameron groaned as she opened her eyes as she looked at Stu was just sitting there looking at Alicia with a no emotion in his face.

"If you do not get out of my damn house I will call the police." Alicia shouted at him.

Stu grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and dialed 911 for her and held it out to her, Alicia stood there with a glare as she snatched the phone.

"Make sure you tell them why you are calling." Stu said looking at her as the others stared on.

"Come on I think we can work this out." Cameron said as she looked at the three people in front of her. "PJ help do something." She added.

Paul looked at her for a few seconds before moving around Alicia putting her behind him and grabbing the cell phone from her hands.

"Nobody is calling the cops." Paul said throwing Stu back his phone. "And you are getting out." He added.

"Tell me PJ why should I leave?" Stu asked looking at him with a raised eye brow. "I have EVERY right to be here just as much as you do." He added.

"No you don't." Alicia said looking around Paul's arms. "He is invited here! You aren't." She added.

Cameron looked at the three of them once more as if there was something she was missing as they were staring at each other with either glares or confusion. Alicia quickly walked out of the living room leaving the three of them alone with the other guys listening at the door.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked looking at Stu who was now standing up. "She doesn't want you here, why are you staying here?" He added.

Stu let a smile form across his face as Cameron stood there waiting to hear a answer.

"What woman wouldn't want her husband to be here?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, another chapter for you:) I have a feeling another one MIGHT be up tonight or within the next few days. So please read and review LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK PLEASSSSSSSSSE! I only own Alicia and Cameron thats it...please guys i beg...let me know! lol..**

* * *

Alicia stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the words slip out of his mouth. She let her mouth fall open as she slowly down at the top of the stairs.

"You fucking bastard!" Alicia shouted at the top of her lungs letting people know she had heard the comment.

After a few seconds she appeared back down the stairs this time fully clothed as she looked at him with a glare on her face.

"Glad to see the bitch side of you has returned with full force now." Stu said looking down at her. "How is the lovely wife of mine who is fucking around with one of my friends and coworkers?" he added.

"It is none of your concern what I do." Alicia said with a hiss.

Stu laughed a little bit before bending down getting to her eye level just a bit.

"Oh but see your wrong it is when your still legally married to me!" Stu said with a glare in his eyes.

"We are only legally married because your sorry fucking ass won't sign the damn fucking papers!" Alicia shouted once more as the others made their way into the house once more. "So why don't you just sign the god damn papers!" She added.

Stu just walked away leaving her standing there pissed off and fuming. Cameron stood there with a blank expression on her face.

"Didn't expect that." Cameron said nodding. "But it would have been nice to have a damn warning!" she added.

Alicia looked at her.

"You didn't ask about my past relationships." Alicia said looking at her friend.

"If you are still married to him that isn't a past relationship, that's just some damn bump in the road who refuses to go away." Cameron replied as Alicia nodded. "Come on let's go." She added looking at him.

Before Paul could say something Stu walked out of the house slamming the door as Alicia let out a loud scream causing the others to stare at her.

"I am going to go pack my bag so I can have it ready for tomorrow's flight." Alicia said shaking her head.

She quickly made her exit from the room as she left Cameron alone with the other men in her home. Paul looked at her with for a second as Cameron was still trying to take it all in.

"How long have they been married?" Cameron said looking at Paul.

"Since 2008." Ryan said before Paul could. "They got married, the news spread like wild fire and the news got back to her dad, that's when everybody thought she married him instead of grumpy ass." He added.

Cameron looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the answer even tho I was expecting him to answer." Cameron said looking at Paul who was standing there quietly.

Paul went to say something but stopped as Alicia shouted his name. Cameron watched as he disappeared upstairs.

"Come on, let's go." Cameron said looking at them. "I don't want a repeat." she added.

Ryan throw the keys at her causing her to laugh.

"Tell me Ryan does your girlfriend know your smart?" Cameron asked she locked the door and he walked out.

"Yes, but she doesn't let it get around all that much." Ryan said laughing. "By the way thats the first time you've called me my name instead of meat head." He added.

Cameron laughed then stopped as she saw a car pull out of the drive way slinging dirt in every direction.

"There went Stewie." Cameron said walking down the steps. "Why does he get so bitchy about her and PJ?" She added.

Ryan looked at Heath who was leaning against Cameron's rental car.

"He is jealous." Heath said with a smile. "He was the one who pitched the idea for her to be with The Nexus to Vince. Maybe he was hoping things work out." He added.

"Well, how about we go back to my house and I'll make you guys a homecooked meal." Cameron said looking at all of them standing there. "But first would somebody like to explain to me where the hell David and Tarver went?" She added.

"They went with Stu." Fred (Darren) said looking at her.

She nodded at him and smiled.

"Alright guys, for those who stayed follow me to my house." Cameron said with a nod. "I promise I'll try not to burn it. If anybody needs a ride hop in." She added.

Everybody quickly found their ways to a car and quickly followed Cameron out of Alicia's drive way.

"What are you thinking about?" Paul asked as Alicia stood at her window watching all the cars pull out.

"Nothing, it's good to be alone again." Alicia said turning with a smile on her face.

Paul smiled at her with a grin on his face as he walked over to him and kissed his bare back causing his muscles to tense up. Alicia smiled against his skin and walked around to the front of him with him looking down at her.

"As much as I would love to do that again Alicia, we can't." Paul said causing her to straight up and the look of lust fell from her face. "It isn't because I don't know want too, trust me I want too but we need to get your stuff packed." He added.

"I can pack when I'm done after I make you scream my name." Alicia said with a smile as she stood up on her bed and walked in front of him.

Paul watched as she wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up putting her legs around his waist as she stared at him.

"We need to talk." Paul said looking at her causing a frown to form on her face.

"That's never good." Alicia said as she unwrapped her legs from his waist and got back on the bed moving away from him.

He watched as she sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at him. He grabbed her suit case and put it by her dresser and returned to where she was.

"How come I've got the feeling the name Stu is going to be appearing in this conversation?" Alicia asked looking up at him.

"Because it is." Paul said as she just shook her head at him. "Alicia, don't do that." He added.

She looked at him and stood up from the bed.

"Do what? My own husband won't sign divorce papers!" Alicia shouted at him. "I don't want to be with him anymore!" She added.

"Did you know that he was the one who pitched Vince the idea about you being with The Nexus?" Paul asked as she stopped pacing and looked at him. "Since the day you debut in the company on NXT you have been all he talks about. I never really understood the reason why the two of you didn't stay together in the first place. You came over one day and you never left not that I'm complaining." he added.

Alicia took a deep breath and looked at him.

"You don't want me anymore, this is why out of the blue you've started this." Alicia said looking at him with a glare. "If not good enough why wait this long to actually say something?" She added.

Paul shook his head and looked down at the carpet on the floor then back up as Alicia stared at him.

"I did not say that Alicia, I do want you." Paul said standing up causing her to back up. "Anybody in their right mind would want you. That's if your dad didn't scare them off first. But Alicia, All I'm saying is that you need to get your head back to where it needs to be." He added.

Alicia looked at him for a second before nodding.

"Your right I do need to rethink everything." Alicia said as he started nodding at her. "Now get the hell out." She added.

He looked at her stunned for a few seconds as she started at him with emotion just anger.

"Get the hell out." Alicia said with a hiss.

Without another word he walked away from her grabbing his shirt and jeans from the floor beside the door and disappeared out of room. Alicia stood in the same place until she heard her front door close. She let out the breathe she had been holding as she walked over to the window to see him staring at her. He just shook his head as he got into his car, after a few minutes he pulled out of the drive way leaving her alone once more in her new home.

"Great." Alicia said running her hand through her hair.

She turned around and walked over to the dresser as she slowly opened the jewelry box. Slowly she pulled out two rings and looked at them slowly.

"Why didn't we?" Alicia said looking at them.

Without another thought she slowly and with shaky hands put the two rings back on her left hand to see odd it would feel.


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, I told you guys another chapter :)...here is it...I hope you guys enjoy it..Read and review.. read and enjoy...but please i beg please review...thank you! I only own Alicia and Cameron that's it...so enjoy..**

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Alicia asked looking at Vince and Stephanie with a raised eye brow. "You want to put me in a romantic angle?" She added.

Stephanie nodded at her with a smile.

"Yes, I mean it would explain a lot easier why there is a female in the group." Stephanie said looking at her. "I mean it wouldn't be all that hard since it's with somebody you know." She added.

"Stephanie, do not drill the girl." Vince said as Stephanie nodded at her father. "Alicia, I know that we said that Nexus would be your only storyline, but this past week we've came up with this great storyline and I believe it would sky rocket your career to the top." He added.

Alicia looked at him shaking his head.

"How can a romantic storyline sky rocket my career?" Alicia asked looking at him. "I'm sorry but, I'm not the bosses daughter last time I checked no offense Steph." She added.

"None taken." Stephanie said with a small laugh. "But Alicia, we got in contact with your father and we spoke to him about the storyline and he actually thinks it would be great idea." She added.

Alicia closed her eyes for a second then looked at them once more.

"I am a adult my father doesn't pick my story-lines." Alicia said looking at him. "Before I say yes to do this storyline Vince, who is the person that the two of you have in mind?" she added.

Vince looked at Stephanie with a smile as he nodded at her. Stephanie walked around her father's desk and opened the door.

"You've got to be shitting me." Alicia said looking at the person.

"Hello love."

**~*Raw Backstage*~**

The crowd booed loudly as Boston Leigh appeared backstage but only to let out cheers as John appeared causing her jump.

"I want you to take a message to your little group." John said looking at her as she stared at him.

Boston looked at him crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why don't you tell them your self?" asked Boston.

"Just tell them to meet me in the ring tonight." John said walking away but stopped and turned around. "Oh and one more thing." He added.

He bent over causing her to jump at the sudden closeness of him. The camera showed Boston's eyes widen as she backed away from him. The camera faded black as she stood there looking at him with wide eyes and breathing heavy as if he had just almost struck her.

**~*End of promo*~**

"That was good." John said nodding at her. "So how does it feel to be called up to the main roster?" He added.

"Honestly? It's scares me at times." Alicia replied nodding with a smile. "I feel as if I'm going to wake up and it's all a dream." she added.

John smiled at her and nodded.

"I know what you mean actually, I'm scared that I might wake up and my whole career be a dream." John said nodding at her. "But don't worry, your doing great. With a little practice actually you could become a legend in the making." He added.

"Thanks John." Alicia said nodding at him as he hugged her shoulders just a bit.

"Any time little taker." John said with a small laugh as Alicia cut her eyes at him. "Joke Joke, come on let's go find your hot friend." He added.

Alicia laughed a little bit as they turned around the corner to see Cameron talking to John. John Cena smiled at her and nodded as he walked away.

"Hey guys." Alicia said smiling. "Cameron I wanted to talk to you about this past weekend." She added.

Cameron smiled and nodded as John was grinning.

"You did good." Cameron said nodding. "This past weekend it's over with and done, besides it's your business to handle not mine." She added.

"What happen this weekend?" John asked looking between both women.

Alicia smiled at him and walked over to him and put her arms around his waist and smiled.

"Just a lot of issues came up but things are settled for the most part." Alicia said as John nodded at her.

"Alright then, well I hate to leave two beautiful ladies alone but I need to go do my job." John said winking at them. "I'll catch up with you guys later, oh and Cameron don't forget I'll catch up with you after I talk to Melina ok?" he added.

Cameron nodded at him and smiled as he kissed her cheek and walked around the corner leaving them alone together.

"After he talks to Melina?" Alicia asked with a raised eye brow as Cameron nodded. "Did I miss something?" She added.

"Yea you did." Cameron replied with a small laugh. "John and I had a talk a few days ago when he realized that he was still in love with Melina, I told him if that is what he wanted I was fine with that. I don't want to stand in his way of being happy. So he is going tonight he is going to talk to her and we will see what happens after that." She added.

Alicia nodded at her as they started walking down the hallway.

"I can honestly say that I'm fine with it." Cameron said smiling at her.

"Braveheart stripper back with the wicked witch that's nice." Alicia said laughing as Cameron shook her head with a smile. "Come on, I need to go back to the guy's locker room I left my back in there and I don't want to deal with those guys right now. I will deal with them when I have go to the ring tonight. But I want to get ready for what happens at the end of the show in the women's locker room." she added.

Cameron nodded at her as she followed her friend down the hallway. After a few minutes of walking the hallways with turns here and there Alicia stopped at the door.

"Thank you." Alicia said nodding at her.

"Anytime." replied Cameron smiling.

Alicia knocked on the door and waited for answer but didn't get one. She turned the handle and walked in to notice the whole locker room was empty minus the bags with clothes on them.

"Guess they are gone doing a promo." Cameron said nodding at her. "So grab your bag and let's go before they get back." She added.

"Good idea." Alicia said with a small laugh.

Quickly Alicia grabbed her bag that was next to PJ's bag, she looked it for a second then shook her head as she grabbed it and put the strap on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled at Cameron who was playing look out.

"Hey you jumped something and it has note attached to it." Cameron said pointing to the small box on the floor beside her friend's foot.

"What?" Alicia asked looking down.

Cameron grabbed the bag from her friend's shoulder as she bent down and grabbed the small box on the floor. Alicia looked back at Cameron who was staring at her with a curious look on her face.

"Open it." Cameron said laughing. "Please." she added.

"Ok hold on." Alicia said laughing.

Alicia slowly torn the small bits of tape holding it shut and slowly opened it to reveal a wedding set. A engagement ring and a wedding band. Cameron grabbed the box from her friend's hand as she opened the little note that was attached to do it.

_Alicia, _

_Since you are doing this angle I figured since I'm sure you got rid of your old ones, Vince figured you need some that wouldn't remind you of the past. So he brought these. He wanted me to give them to you so here._

_Signed, _


	15. Chapter 15

**It appears to me that my muse is in over drive today :) not that I'm complaining by any means! So here is another chapter for you guys.. Read and review...read and enjoy :) I only own Alicia and Cameron thats it! so please let me know! thank you!**

* * *

**~*RAW*~**

"Since you have a woman on your team Wade, we all know she will be causing trouble." John said looking at her with almost a glare on his face. "I went and got a woman of my own." He added.

The rest of Cena's group turned around to see who he was talking about. "Living Dead Girl by Rob Zombie" hit causing the crowd to cheer loudly. Amber walked out from behind the curtain wearing street clothes and walked down the ramp with a blank expression on her face. She nodded at John and took the microphone as she looked at the group of people standing in front of them.

"Who knew a member in The Nexus has a soft spot." Amber said with a smile as the group in the ring were looking at each other with questionable faces. "Why do you guys look so shocked? With a little bit of research you find just about anything on the internet." She added.

The showed the members of Nexus in the ring staring at her. Boston Leigh looked at her former pro with a curious face.

"You see ladies and gentlemen a certain Nexus member is hiding something from everybody." Amber said as the crowd where cheering for her to tell them. "It appears that not many people know about this matter. I mean I contact members of their families and they knew nothing of the sorts." Shea dded.

Many of the members of Nexus where now freaking out as Wade was show staring at her the diva while Boston was trying to keep the other members calm and collected about the matter at hand.

"You see everybody a member of Nexus is married." Amber said with a grin.

"And what does this person have to do with being married have to do with my men kicking Cena's men's asses?" Wade asked looking at her.

Amber was show nodding as the rest of the group around here was just as interested as the fans.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I want you guys to give the biggest welcome to the WWE's newest married couple." Amber said as the camera showed staring at her while Boston was glaring a look that could kill. "Wade Barrett and Boston Leigh." She added.

Boston was shown closing her eyes and standing still as the crowd booed louder then ever as they put both Wade and Boston on screen. Wade looked pissed beyond believe as he stood there.

"My personal life has nothing to do with what I want to prove!" Wade shouted as the crowd boo.

"Much like your private life Wade, somebody is going to always kick your ass." Amber said as the crowd cheered louder then ever.

Right as Wade went to step out of the ring John grabbed the microphone and stepped forward.

"Hold up big man." John said looking at him. "I just noticed we forgot one members of my team." He added.

Everybody in the group just stared and parted ways as Bret "The Hitman" Hart's music hit and the crowd cheered louder then ever. As Bret got to the group they took off running sending The Nexus members fleeing from the ring into the crowd. Everybody member of John Cena's team where at the ropes yelling for them to come back as Nexus was shown at the top of the stands staring at them.

**~*Backstage*~**

"That was great." Vince said looking at Alicia and Stu who were walking past. "Good job both of you." He added.

"Thanks." Stu said nodding at him.

Alicia nodded at Vince who smiled at her. Stu looked down at the woman who was once known to people at his wife but at this moment in time was just his wife to fans who either hated them or loved them.

"Don't forget you two, you've got to leave together to make this storyline believable." Vince said nodding at them.

Stu nodded at him as Alicia just stared at him.

"My bags in the women's locker room." Alicia said nodding at him.

She walked off before he could reply leaving him standing there.

"I'll meet you there." Stu said as Alicia just put her hand in the air to let him know she heard him or something.

He walked to the Nexus locker room and looked at them as he walked in without Alicia.

"Ryan and Tyrone you guys are going to be writing with PJ and Heath. David since your left without a ride just take Alicia's rental, I'll make her leave the keys with one of the girls." Wade said as the others looked at him with questionable looks on their faces. "Vince told me and Alicia that we've got to leave together to make this storyline believable." He added.

"Alright." Ryan said nodding at him. "No problem from me." He added.

Everybody nodded at him as he grabbed his bag and walked into the shower area leaving the Nexus members alone.

"So how long do you bet before they actually end up back together?" David asked looking at Heath who was looking at him.

"Mmm I don't know man, I mean she is sleeping with PJ over here." Heath said pointing at his friend. "Who knows maybe the reason she got away from Stewie Griffin because he lacked something." He added with a small laugh.

"I say about the time that Vince wants the storyline to end." Paul said looking at them. "She kind of cussed me out the last time I was there so I put money on that." He added.

Heath looked down for a bit and then smiled.

"I give them four months." Heath said nodding at David who was smiling.

"Put money down." David said looking at them. "I say thirty bucks." He added.

Both PJ and Heath quickly grabbed money from their wallets and put it in the hand of David who looked around and gave it to Ryan who was watching them.

"Since your the peace maker and we trust you." David said looking at him. "You can hold the money." He added.

Ryan shook his head and put the money in his bag and looked up as Stu walked out of the shower fully clothed and cleaned.

"I'll see you guys at the hotel." Stu said looking at them. "Are any of you going out tonight? If so don't, because I don't need Vince McMahon crawling my ass again because you guys got caught on camera." he added.

He put his bag down and grabbed his shoes as the rest of the group nodded at him.

"Do you know how long this storyline is going to last?" Ryan asked looking at him. "I mean the whole thing between Alicia and you." He added.

"All I know is Vince call me the other night on my cell phone told me about the storyline. He told me it would go over well." Stu said looking at him. "I don't know how long." He added.

"Ok." Ryan said grabbing his bag and walked into the shower area.

Stu stood up as grabbed his bag as he slipped his other shoe on all the way.

"I'll see you guys later." Stu said walking out of the locker room.

**~*Women's Locker room*~**

"You could have said no." Maryse said looking at her friend. "I mean I am sure they didn't hold a gun to your head." She added.

Cameron looked up to see Alicia walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body.

"I know that but what good would it do if I said no?" Alicia said looking at her. "Besides it shouldn't last to long I hope." She added.

"Well the way Paul and Stephanie's lasted they ended up getting married in real life." Maryse said looking at her friend.

Alicia cut her eyes at Cameron who was putting her shoes on and trying not to pay attention.

"I've got to get dressed, Vince old me that I've got leave with Stu to make it believable." Alicia said shaking her head.

Cameron stood up and went to say something but was cut off by a knock.

"I'll get it ladies." Cameron said walking over to the door to see Stu standing on the other side. "She isn't ready yet, she is getting her clothes on." She added.

He nodded at her without a word, Cameron closed the door then looked back at the women.

"It's for me I'll be back." Cameron said stepping out of the locker room.

She looked to see Stu sitting on a box waiting on Alicia it appeared. Cameron shook her head as she walked over to him and touched his knee making him almost jump.

"Sorry." Cameron said looking at him. "I've got a question, how come nobody knows about the two of you being married to each other?" She added.

"I don't think I should tell you that much about me." Stu said nodding at her. "You don't like me all that much." He added.

Cameron laughed a little bit and nodded.

"That's true, I don't like you that much because of the way you carry your self." Cameron said nodding. "But I am your wife's friend so it would kind of be helpful to know why the two of you are married and why you won't sign the papers." She added.

"Well, it was kind of those drunk night situations." Stu said as Cameron looked at him with a raised eye brow. "It was one of those Vegas things we all went there to have some fun because it was my birthday. I remember getting drunk the next thing I know I'm waking up next to her with a ring on my hand and wedding certificate beside me with our names on it. I wake her up she freaks out when she notices we both have no clothes on. She says we should get divorced because she didn't need this in her career and I didn't either. But I refused because I'm a old fashion guy I'm not divorcing a woman because we got married because we were drunk." He added.

She nodded at him and smiled.

"Your in love with Alicia." Cameron said with a grin on her face. "Who would have thought that a man like you would be in love with the deadman's daughter." She added

"Yea, right." Stu said looking at her. "She is nothing but a bipolar bitch thinks she owns things because she is his daughter." He added.

Cameron went to reply but stopped as the door shut and Alicia walked out with her bag in hand.

"Hey Cameron, you've got a key to the hotel room right?" Alicia asked as Cameron nodded at her. "Well your going to be staying alone, Vince is making this storyline a little too personal because I've got room with him. So Congrats Stewie you get me." She added rolling her eyes.

"Alright then." Cameron said nodding. "I'll catch you later at the bar down stairs lte me know when." she added.

Alicia nodded at her as she looked at Stu.

"Come on." Alicia said nodding towards the door.

"Alright." Stu replied getting off the box.

Cameron watched them crossing her arms over her chest. She laughed to her self as she watched them grab each other's hands before Stu walked out leading the way out of the area knowing that fans maybe would attack for autographs.

"How long do you give them?" PJ asked walking up behind her.

"The question is PJ how long do you expect for them to realize that we've been playing match maker and storyline tellers?" Cameron said turning around looking at him with a smile on her face. "Oh by the way your getting kicked out of your hotel room tonight because they've got to room together so you can stay with me there is two beds if you want instead of sleeping with the other guys and sleeping on a couch or the floor." She added.

Paul nodded at her and smiled.

"Well get your bag and I'll go tell the guys I'm riding w/ you." Paul said as he looked at her.

"Yes sir captain." Cameron said doing a fake solute.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I hope you guys are reading the story and liking it:) I am...I enjoy writing this story...PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY! I NEED OT KNOW! GOOD OR BAD! SOMETHING! lol Just if it's horrible don't bitch me out lol...but please..let me know! thank you! I only own Alicia and Cameron thats it! Read and REview...read and enjoy :)**

* * *

"Just shut up and drive." Alicia said shaking her head as she looked out the window. "You made this worse when you went and talked to Vince about this damn storyline." She added.

Stu groaned a little bit causing her to look at him.

"I did not go to Vince about this damn storyline." Stu said looking at her. "I know how much you fucking hate me Alicia so why the fuck would I go to Vince about a storyline to put your ass with me?" He added.

"I don't hate you Stu." Alicia said looking at him.

He raised a eye brow at her as he pulled to a stop a light.

"Then why do you act like it?" Stu asked looking at her.

Alicia just shrugged her shoulders and looked out the window.

"I don't know!" Alicia shouted as she looked at him with a scared look on her face. "I don't know why the way I act! I just know that I can't do this damn storyline." She added.

"Why can't you do the storyline?" Stu asked as he pulled to another red light. "It is just business, it is something that will put us a the peek our game here Alicia." He added.

Alicia just shook her head as they started moving once more.

"You act as if it will kill you to do this." Stu said pulling into the parking of the hotel. "It might actually make your career." He added.

Right as he put the car in pack, Alicia quickly got out of the car and grabbed her bag from the back seat and looked around. He turned off the car and got out looking around for fans.

"Give me the key to the room." Alicia said looking at him. "Please." She added.

He handed her the hotel key and watched as she watched away.

"Room 510." Stu said as she just kept walking.

He grabbed his bag and nodded at the other cars passing by as Cameron pulled into the parking space next to his and watched as the others found spots in the parking lot.

"She went to the room I'm sure you can catch her." Stu said looking at her.

Cameron throw the keys to PJ who caught them and nodded at her.

"Can you get my bag please? The room is 503 on the forth floor." Cameron said walking backwards.

"Yea Sure." Paul replied nodding at her.

Cameron smiled at him then quickly turned around and ran into the hotel with the guys watching her.

"Why is she in a hurry to get inside to see her?" Paul asked looking at Stu.

"I believe it's to see if I killed her or pissed her off." Stu said laughing a little bit. "Which I'm sure I pissed her off but what else is new?" He added laughing.

All of the guys got out and walked into the locker room just in time to see the elevator doors close with the two women in it.

"What's the matter?" Cameron asked looking at her friend who looked as if she was about to cry.

"I can't do this storyline." Alicia said shaking her head quickly. "I can't." She added.

Cameron raised a eye at her for a second then shook her head as she looked at her.

"What do you mean? I mean you seem find to do it earlier why the sudden chang of heart after the show?" Cameron asked looking at her. "Alicia, answer me." She added trying to make it sound gentle.

"I just can't ok?" Alicia said looking at her. "I refuse it. I'm calling Vince tomorrow morning and canceling it." She added.

"Have you lost your mind?" asked Cameron with a raised eye brow. "The fans ate it up tonight, Alicia this could be the storyline that could launch your career. Why stop it?" She added.

Before Alicia could reply the doors open and she walked out with Cameron on her tail. After walking for a few seconds and walked over to the door and opened the door almost slamming it in Cameron's face but she caught it quick.

"Your not getting away that easy." Cameron said slamming the door behind her. "Now what in the hell happen in that damn car to make you want to drop it completely?" She added.

"Nothing." Alicia said shaking her head as she slammed her bag on the bed. "I'm room with you, I can't do this I can't stay with him I'll kill him!" she added.

Cameron let a laugh slip past her lips causing her friend to look at her.

"What in the hell so funny?" Alicia asked looking at her with a glare.

"Your scared to room with a guy." Cameron said looking at her with a smile. "Who is your husband, that is funny." She added laughing.

Alicia shook her head and grabbed her bag and walked into the bathroom slamming the door causing Cameron to laugh.

"Alicia come on." Cameron said knocking on the door.

"Go away." Alicia said shaking her head as she looked in the mirror. "This isn't funny!" She added.

Cameron shook her head as the door open and Stu walked in looking at her with a raised eye brow.

"I'll leave the two of you alone now." Cameron said shaking her head as she walked out of the room closing it behind her.

Wade put his bag down on the floor beside the bed and looked up to see Alicia walking out of the bathroom without her shirt on.

"Listen to me now Cameron I'm not going to explain whhhy." Alicia said stopping mid-sentence. "Where did she go?" She added covering up her body.

"She left." Stu replied looking at her without taking his eyes off of her.

"Stop looking at me as if I'm a piece of meat." Alicia said walking back into the bathroom slamming the door.

Stu shook his head as he took his shoes off and just looked out the window of the a few minutes of being alone in the room, he looked up to see Alicia walking out of the bathroom wearing a pair of white shorts a halter top with her hair in a messed up pony tail and no make up.

"It's yours." Alicia said putting her bag down at the end of her bed without looking at him.

"Ok." Stu replied grabbing his bag and walked into the bathroom without another room.

Alicia let out the breath she had been holding and grabbed her cell phone from her bag and dialed Cameron's number.

"Hey, do you want still want to go to the bar down stairs?" Alicia asked as she pulled her flip flops form her bag. "I changed out of my clothes, I don't care what I look like at this moment. I just need to be away from him for a little bit." She added.

After a few second she hung up her phone and grabbed the room key once more and knocked on the bathroom waiting for answer.

"Don't wait up." Alicia said not bothering to wait for a reply if he heard or not.

She slipped out the room and into the hallway letting the door close behind her as she walked towards the elevator. Cameron walked out of her room and smiled as she noticed her friend.

"Come on let's go get some drinks and have some girl talk." Cameron said putting her arm around her friend's shoulder.

"I promise I won't get drunk." Alicia said with a smile.

Cameron rolled her eyes as they walked into the elevator. Both women started laughing at each other and smiled as the door closed.

"So are you enjoying rooming with PJ?" Alicia asked looking at her with a raised eye brow and smiling.

"It's interesting so far." Cameron replied as the doors open letting them out at the lobby with other people waiting to get on. "We've been here a whole maybe twenty to thirty minutes so nothing interesting all that much besides his ass which I don't mind seeing in some shorts." She added laughing.

Alicia laughed a little bit as they walked into the bar as the music was faint it could be heard. Alicia smiled at her friend and started repeat the song.

"Want to talk or do you want to drink?" Cameron asked looking at her friend.

"Honestly? I don't care." Alicia said sing her head laughing.

Cameron looked at her with a smile and ordered a couple of cokes and smiled.

"No drinking tonight." Cameron said nodding towards the table towards the back of the bar.

Alicia followed her to the table and sat down as Cameron handed her the coke.

"Are you aware that you are getting stared at?" Cameron asked looking at her with a smile. "A normal guy maybe that's what you need." She added.

Before Alicia could reply the guy walked up with a smile on his face looking at the two of them.

"How are you two ladies doing tonight?" The man asked looking at Alicia with a smile.

"We are doing great." replied Cameron who smiled brightly at him. "We just got off of work and now just relaxing." She added.

"How about I buy you two another of what your drinking?" He asked looking at her.

Alicia just shrugged her shoulder and smiled.

"I was wondering if I could get your number." The man asked looking at Alicia.

She turned her attention to him then looked at Cameron who watched. Alicia stood up slowly and grabbed her bottle of coke and smiled.

"I'm sorry but, I don't think my husband would like that." Alicia said grabbing her things from the table. "I just remember I've got somethings I need to do on the computer I'll catch up with you later." She added.

Cameron nodded at her as the guy watched Alicia leave the bar.

"She is actually married or was it that a blow off?" The guy asked looking at her.

"She is married, sorry to run but I've got to go myself." Cameron replied shaking her head.

The guy nodded at her as he walked out of the bar leaving him standing there at a empty table.

**~*Hotel Room*~**

Alicia walked into the hotel room slowly to see Stu was laying in the bed asleep. She kicked her flip flops off her feet and put her stuff down on then dresser.

"Alright at least I don't have to play twenty questions." Alicia said walking over to pulling the covers down.

Quickly jumped into the bed and curled up on her side pulling the other pillow to her body as if she was sleeping with somebody. Stu looked at the body in the other bed in the dark glad that she didn't notice he was awake, closing his eyes he took a deep breath and rolled over to his other side.

"AHH!" Alicia shouted as she sat up in the bed as she noticed the lighting and thunder outside the window.

She looked at the close to notice that only maybe two hours had past she cussed to her self a little bit and jumped again another thunder cracked.

"Damnit." Alicia said running her hand through her messed up hair that was falling.

Quickly jumping up she walked over slowly over to Stu's bed and looked at the window and jumpped as lighting flashed outside.

"Stu wake up." Alicia said shaking him as he groaned. "Wake up." She added.

Stu groaned as she looked down at him in the dark, he sat up and turned on the light and looked at her.

"What?" Stu asked looking at her with a sleepy look on his face.

"I can't sleep." Alicia said looking at him. "It's storming, Can I ask you a favor?" She added.

He slowly nodded at her as she looked at him with almost a child like look.

"Can I sleep with you? I know it's a child thing to ask but I can't sleep with it storming." Alicia asked looking at him.

Stu just closed his eyes for a second then moved over just a bit in the bed and turned off the light as she slowly got into the bed.

"I promise I'll behave." Stu said with a yawn.

"Ok." Alicia replied turning on her side facing away from him.

Before Alicia could reply or do anything he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her body close to his.

"I remember how you sleep better when somebody is holding you." Stu said yawning once more. "Are you going to tell me why you can't do the storyline?" He added.

Alicia just remained silent hoping he would think she fell asleep. She just stared off into the dark room that was only lit by the lighting flashing outside. After a few minutes past of nobody saying anything she slowly rolled over and looked at his face in the dark tracing it with her mind. Stu was passed out asleep as she looked at him with more emotion then ever.

"I can't because I'll fall in love with you again." Alicia said just above a whisper.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, another chapter for you! I hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as I am. Read and Review please...thank you! let me know what you think. I only own Alicia and Cameron that's it...Enjoy**

* * *

Alicia looked around the small coffee shop as she looked down at the cup of coffee that sat remained untouched since she sat it there.

"Where did you disappear too for a few days?" Cameron said walking up behind her causing her to jump. "Sorry didn't mean to scare ya." She added.

"It's ok, but Vince called me up and told me to go to Connecticut to work out somethings in my contract." Alicia said pushing the cup of coffee to her friend. "Plus he wanted to go over different things for the storyline between me and Stu." She added.

Cameron took a sip of the warm coffee and looked at her.

"Did you tell him that you weren't going to do it?" asked Cameron as she stirred some sugar into her cup.

"Actually I tried but Stephanie and him told me that I had to because I was one of the most popular searches on the net." replied Alicia shaking her head. "After a few days I was number one a trending site." She added.

Cameron laughed a little bit as Alicia shook her head.

"So how is room with PJ? I mean it's been almost a week! So tell me." Alicia said with a small laugh. "Don't worry, I'm not going to be mad. I've slept with him already and miss it! But I can't I'll behave." She added.

"I haven't slept with him." Cameron said as she looked at Alicia who was still smiling. " I've walked in on him in nothing but a towel that gave me the chills though." she added.

Alicia busted out laughing as she grabbed her cell phone as it went off causing Cameron look at her.

"It seems that Vince the two of us to go to the arena and train for a bit." Alicia said with a small smile. "Come on." She added standing up.

"I wanted to finish my coffee." Cameron said with a small laugh.

Both women were laughing as they walked out of the door.

**~*Arena*~**

Alicia moved her neck around as she walked down the ramp and looked at Cameron who was already sitting on the side of the ring listening to Dave talk about certain things.

"Alicia, I know why your late, but I'm sure Vince didn't tell you but I'm not training you." Dave said as Alicia jumped onto the side of the ring. "Stud is." He added.

"I've got a question, how can a man who is 6'7 train a girl who is 5'8?" Alicia asked with a raised eye brow. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to train with him. I'll train myself or I'll train with you." She added.

Cameron looked at her then at Dave who nodded at her.

"Get in the ring." Dave said looking at Alicia.

Alicia without another word got into the ring and stood up against the ropes.

"The next few matches in the up and coming weeks mean a lot." Dave said looking at the Alicia. "Some of you will be doing a ppv matches that will capture your fans attention. I want Alicia and Cameron come here." He added.

Both women walked into the middle of the ring as Dave stood in between them.

"I believe if the plans do not change, that it will be teacher vs. the pro at summer slam to keep the two of you at bay to keep from interfering in the match for each others teams." Dave said as Alicia nodded at him. "The match that will take place before that match between the two teams, and Vince said that it might be a handcore street fight. Do you ladies think you can do that?" He added.

Cameron looked at Alicia who was still staring at him as if he was talking to her. Alicia shook her head to clear her head and looked at Cameron who was pale just a bit.

"Honestly, I believe we can." Alicia said nodding at her. "We can steal the show, we can make sure that by the end of the night they will be talking about our match instead of the others." She added.

"Alright, we can do it." Cameron said taking a deep breath.

Dave nodded at them and touched both of their shoulders.

"I want to work with the two of you alone." Dave said as he smiled. "I still want you two to actually help me with the others." He added.

"Alright." Cameron and Alicia said at the same time.

After about four hours with little breaks Alicia laid on the mat breathing heavy as she watched the rest of the divas watching her and Cameron doing high flying stunts in the ring. Dave stood over Alicia as Cameron was resting in the corner.

"I can't believe that Taker's kid can do that." Dave said laughing.

"Well being his daughter means I can more." Alicia said popping up quickly and bending down and knocking his leg out from under him causing her trainer to hit the mat. "I've got bags full of tricks." She added.

Dave laughed as Alicia helped him up from the mat, Cameron smiled brightly as she looked at her friend.

"So what move do you believe that will capture the attention to the crowd that will make your character stand out?" Dave asked as Alicia just shrugged. "You mean you don't have a move that can wow the founds?" He added.

"Honestly, I never thought I would be in a storyline this early honestly." Alicia said looking at him. "I've got the DDT and they've seen it before." She added.

Cameron moved her neck around letting it pop and smiled as they watched her

"Ladies, go get clean up it's been a good training session." Dave said looking at them. "I'll look at your dad's moves and see what we can find and make it into your own." He added.

Alicia nodded at him as she got out of the ring and with Cameron's help got down to the floor.

"Do you have anything to do after this?" Alicia asked as they walked up the ramp behind the other women.

"I don't think so but we might want to check because I know the other girls are suppose to be doing a photoshoot we need to make sure we aren't on the list." Cameron replied as they got down the steps and walked into the backstage area. "Have you spoken to any of the guys since you left?" She added.

Alicia shook her head as they turned the corner to see all the members of The Nexus standing there talking about something unaware of the women being there.

"You've got good timing." Alicia said with a small laugh.

"Yep." Cameron replied shaking her head.

Alicia cleared her throat causing the guys to stop talking and look in her direction. Heath let a smile form across his lips as he quickly walked around Ryan and over to them and hugging them both as he picked up Alicia bridal style causing her to let out a small scream as he walked over to the group.

"The Queen of The Nexus has arrived." Heath said putting her down on her feet. "And she is sweaty, did you fuck somebody before getting here?" He added with a grin as Cameron walked up behind him.

Stu looked at her with a raised eye brow and a glare as she just stood there with a smile on her face.

"Heath, I'm sorry but I told you already that I will not tell you that I fucked somebody besides if I was fucking somebody before coming here I would be a slut because I was in the ring training with Dave." Alicia said with a small laugh. "So what is going on for the night?" She added.

"Just a elimination match against some of the other wrestlers instead of Cenas team." Stu said nodding. "You've got a match against Eve." He added.

Alicia nodded at him as she looked at Cameron who was staring at Paul who was looking at Alicia.

"Alright, well I'm sorry to run but I really need to take a shower." Alicia said grabbing a hold of Cameron's hand. "I'll catch up with you guys before the show starts to talk about the script." She added.

She walked away leaving the group alone in the hallway.

**~*Women's Locker Room*~**

"We aren't on the list for the photo shoot for this week but next week we are." Cameron said nodding at Alicia who was sitting on the bench.

"Alright that works, but I've got to go back to the hotel I just noticed that I left my clothes for tonight's show in the other bag." Alicia said standing up and stretching. "I'll just take a shower there and I'll catch up with you before the show starts I promise." She added.

"That is fine, I'll catch up with you then." Cameron said as Alicia grabbed her gym bag and walked out of the locker room with the other women looking at her. "What?" She added looking at them.

Eve just shook her head and went about brushing her hair as Maryse was staring at her.

"Sometimes I wonder if you can really be so stupid." Maryse said with her accent thick. "She is hiding something from us. Her clothes were already in that bag, I went through it when you guys were in the ring because she had my shoes." She added.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, I only own Alicia and Cameron thats it! I am sorry for the delay in a update but the muse was a bitch tired from last time. But here is another chapter, I'm going to start working on another one today. So be on the look out...read and review please! Oh yea some little bit of sexual action! So SEXUAL CONTENT! WARNING!**

* * *

Alicia walked into the hotel room and closed the door behind her throwing her bag on the bed. She took her hair down and ran her hand through it as she sat down on the end of the bed. She closed her eyes for a second as she looked up as the door opened and Stu walked in stopping in his tracks as he noticed her.

"What are you doing here?" Alicia asked standing up from the bed.

"Better question, you were suppose to be at the arena taking a shower so why are you here?" asked Stu as he put his bag down beside the door.

"I left my clothes." replied Alicia looking at him.

He just stared at her for a few seconds before just nodding his head.

"Yea ok." replied Stu walking over to the small couch and sat down on it.

Alicia grabbed her other bag from beside the dresser only to look up at Stu was now beside her with his hand over hers.

"What?" Alicia asked looking at him as he just stared at her. "Stuart what?" She added.

Before she could say anything Stu bent down and kissed her lips gently. Alicia tried to will her self away but she quickly gave into the kiss that was once so familiar to her. Stu put his arms around her waist deepening the kiss that was taking place between the distance husband and wife.

"We have got to stop." Alicia said as it was taking everything she had to break away from him.

Stu just looked at her looking down as if he was shocked he had just done that to her.

"But you don't want to." Stu said looking at her.

Alicia had her back turn to him as he walked up behind putting his arms around her waist and gently kissing her neck taking her by surprise.

"Stu, please we need to." Alicia said as he turned her around.

"Admit it Alicia, your having fun right now." Stu said looking down at her with one of his smiles.

She glared at him. Her scowl slowly dissolved into a sheepsih smile.

"Your really bad for me Stu." Alicia said looking at him.

"I know." replied Stu with a small smile.

He quickly pulled her closer to his body and kissed her. His hands ran down her body without a moment of hesitations. Alicia rested her arms on his shoulders as he was bent down from kissing her. What seemed like a few minutes were only a few seconds as Alicia had lost her clothing minus her bra and underwear she was wearing while Stu was standing before her in nothing but his boxers.

"Must admit this is kind of odd." Alicia said laughing as little bit.

"Stop talking woman." Stu said laughing a bit himself.

He kissed her lips once more, without breaking the kiss they stumbled over to the bed. He shoved her bag off to the floor and dragged her up across the blanket until her body rested on the pillows. He tried to imagine her with another , but he couldn't. It wasn't arrogance on his part, well maybe it was, but he couldn't imagine her digging her fingers into another man's back, wedging her knee between another man's legs, skimming her hands down another man's side to his and then forward. He couldn't imagine her gasping the way she was now, or moaning, or sweetly, softly pleading with anybody but Stu to kiss her, touch her, taker her breast with his mouth and suck it. He couldn't imagine that she could respond to any other person the way she was doing to him now, because truth be told he never responded another woman he did the way he did to her.

"Mmm." Alicia said arching her back as he kissed down her neck to her collar bone and down to the top of her chest.

She raked her fingers through his hair as he teased one breast then the other with his tongue, as he tugged one swollen nipple and the other with his lips.

"Stuuu." Alicia moaned loudly as he kissing the hollow between her breast, as he nibbled a path down to her stomach.

He slowly put butter fly kisses down her stomach and then dipped his tongue into her navel.

"mmmm." Alicia said as he kissed her lower, and lurching as he spread her legs grabbing a hold of her bikini underwear.

Slowly he slipped them off and smiled a bit as she was moaning louder then before, He spread her legs wider as he brushed his tongue against her. She squirmed just a bit as he clamped his his hands on her hips and holding her motionless as he he slid his tongue deeper. He wanted to make her crazy for him now as she had been a few years ago.

Fighting his grip, she arched her hips and twined her fingers convulsively into his hair. Alicia shook, cried out, and the unwounded settled back down into the mattress. He could feel her pulse against his mouth.

**~*Arena*~**

Cameron quickly ran down the hallway moving past people and objects standing in her way as she knocked quickly on the door of The Nexus.

"Hey guys, I hope your descent." Cameron said walking into the locker room as the guys looked up at her. "Have you guys seen Alicia?" She added.

"Actually we were about to come see if you have seen Stu because it appears that both of them are missing." David said looking at her.

Cameron looked at Paul for a second then at Heath who was smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"No, no no that isn't possible." Cameron said shaking her head. "Alicia has been gone for almost two hours. He has been gone longer. Besides they hate each other!" She added.

"Hate to break it to ya sweetheart but they have been gone the same around of time." Ryan said looking at her.

Paul looked at her as she pulled out her cell phone and looked through a few numbers and hit send as she just stood there as she waited for her friend to pick up. After a few moments she hung up and went to say something but stopped as the door of the locker room opened with Stu coming in first and Alicia slowly walking in behind him.

"Now that you are here, I've got to get you back to the women's locker room so you can talk to Eve about the match." Cameron said grabbing Alicia's arm. "And we need to go see Julie about your ring attire for the night." She added.

"Ok." Alicia said following her friend out of the room. "We'll go see Julie first then Eve because the match is pretty basic, I saw the script." She added.

Cameron walked around the corner grabbing her friend's wrist and pulling her almost throwing her at the wall.

"What the hell?" Alicia asked looking at her.

"Where in the hell were you?" Cameron asked looking at her.

Alicia raised a eye brow at her friend and shook her head.

"I was at the hotelroom MOM!" Alicia shouted looking at her. "I took a shower, I got ready there, I met up with Stu in the parking lot, he brought me here to make his storyline look real." she added.

"Is that so?" Cameron asked as Alicia nodded at her. "Then where the hell did the hickey come from? Because we both know that wasn't there when you left." She added.

Alicia just shook her head and walked away leaving her friend standing there with her arms crossed over her chest as she walked away.

**~*RAW*~**

"The following match is scheduled for one fall, it is to determine the number one contender for the WWE Diva's championship." Justin shouted as the crowd cheered around him.

The crowd cheered loudly as "She looks Good" hit and Eve Torres appeared form behind the curtain. She did her signature pose at the top of the ramp causing the fans to cheer even louder.

"Making her way to the ring she is from Denver, Colorado, EVE TORRES!" Justin shouted loudly as Eve slapped hands with the fans as she walked down the ramp.

"We are one by 12 stones" hit causing the crowd to quickly turns to boos as Boston Leigh walked out of the curtain wearing a pair of black pants with a yellow halter top that stopped under her chest to show off her stomach and abs.

"She is representing The Nexus, from Austin, Texas BOSTON LEIGH!" Justin shouted as Boston walked down the ramp rolling her eyes at the fans in the crowd.

Boston slid through the bottom of the rope causing Eve to back up just a bit as she watched her opponent. The referee signaled for the bell to start the match, both women looked at each other as they circled then locked in the middle of the ring. Boston quickly walked Eve to the corner as the referee started counting. Boston backed up a few inches before kicked in the stomach causing the former Diva's champion to double over.

"Come on Eve, your a former champion!" Boston shouted as she pulled Eve up by her thick hair.

She quickly throw Eve across the ring by her hair as the referee was telling her not do it. Boston rolled her eyes as she walked over to Eve who nailed her in the stomach causing her to back up just a bit. The quickly got behind Eve who was now fighting back. Eve grabbed a hold of Boston's wrist and throw her into the corner. Boston hit the corner and let out a grunt as Eve hit her with her arm in the throat. Boston held her throat as Eve grabbed her once more and went to throw her across to the other corner but Boston countered her throw by doing a Irish whip sending Eve into the corner instead.

"The former diva's champion seems to be having her hands full." King said with a small laugh.

Boston quickly ran over to Eve and with the help of the bottom rope she stood up and put her foot in the throat of the former Diva's champion. Eve was kicking in the air as the referee started counting, before he got to five Boston let Eve fall to the mat and she backed away. Boston walked back over to Eve and grabbed her by her hair and pushed her back into the corner as Eve was still holding her throat.

"This rookie who joined The Nexus is the daughter of the Undertaker, I wonder what he has to say about his daughter disrespecting most of the members of the Raw Roster." Michael Cole said shaking his head.

Boston kicked Eve in the stomach causing her to double over. Boston put her foot in Eve stomach and flipped her backwards causing Eve to land hard on her back in the ring. Eve held her back as Boston posed to the crowd then looked at the former champion with a glare on her face. Boston grabbed Eve's arm and pulled her out of the corner knocking her to the mat with a clothesline.

"Living Dead Girl" hit causing the crowd to cheer and Boston to turn and look up the ramp with a glare as Amber walked out from behind the curtain holding a steel chair.

"Boston's Pro Amber is here and doesn't look all that thrilled!" Michael said with a hint of a smile.

Boston was leaning against the rope and yelling at Amber who was walking down the ramp. Eve quickly jumped over to Boston doing a school boy roll up as the referee hit the mat threw times.

"Your winner and the number one contender for the WWE Diva's championship EVE TORRES!" Justin shouted.

The camera showed Boston sitting on the mat with a pissed off look on her face, Amber was shown smiling at the end of the ramp as Eve walked past her towards the back. Amber put the chair on the side of the ring as she quickly got into the ring and tackled Boston to the mat and started throwing left and rights.

"Enough!" The referee shouted trying to break the two women up.

Boston turned them over and now was throwing left and rights of her own at her former pro. The referee grabbed a hold of Boston pulling her off. Amber was holding her jaw as Boston broke free from the referee's grip and kicked Amber in the stomach causing the former womens champion to roll over her and hold her stomach.

"Come on Amber, your suppose to be better then me!" Boston shouted as she walked around Amber as if she was circling her getting ready to strike. "Come on!" She added putting the microphone down close to the chair.

Amber looked up at Boston who was looking at her with a pissed off glare on her face. The referee stepped in between both women and looked at them.

"Enough." He said looking.

Amber stood up quickly and attacked the female member of Nexus causing her self and Boston to fall to the outside of the ring. The referee screamed as the crowd was cheering her on, Amber grabbed a hold of Alicia's hair and quickly throw into the steps causing her to let out a scream.

"Come on Boston, your with The Nexus." Amber shouted as she slapped her former rookie in the face. "Your suppose to be making a point." She added.

Quickly Amber grabbed the chair from the side of the ring and put it threw it down and grabbed Boston by her arm and kicked her in the stomach causing her to bend over. Amber looked around as the crowd cheered even louder then before, The cheers got louder as Amber did a snap DDT on the chair leaving her former rookie knocked out cold. She grabbed the microphone and smiled brightly as she turned Boston over.

"Point proven." Amber said as the crowd cheered.

The cheers turned to boos as The Nexus members appeared from behind the curtain. Amber looked at them before dropping the microphone and jumping over the guard rail and running through the crowd. The camera showed a referee getting thrown away from Boston as Wade picked up his wife's lifeless body as the other members of Nexus were either around them or watching as Amber stood high in the crowd around her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, Another chapter for those of you who want one:) I know this story is completely crazy but I enjoy writing it. I know to some it seems to be appearing a bit crazy but to me it isn't and to others who read it it doesn't seem to be either. BUT it's ok tho everybody has a opinion. i know how it's going to work out. So read and review...read and enjoy! I only own Alicia and Cameron thats it!**

* * *

"Earth to Cameron." Alicia said snapping her fingers in front of her friend's face. "Are you there?" She added.

Cameron shook head as if she was clearing her mind and gave her friend a small smile and nodded.

"Sorry I was thinking about somethings." Cameron said as Alicia was holding up a black and blue top from her suit case. "What is the plan for the day?" She added.

"Well for starters, we have a photo shoot for the magazine then you get to tell me why for the last few days you've been very spaced." Alicia said putting the shirt back into her bag.

"It's nothing." Cameron said waving her hand at her friend. "Just trying to get things in order in my head thats all." She added.

Alicia raised a eye brow at her as a knock on the door causing Cameron to jump a bit. Alicia walked over to the door and opened it slowly as a she saw Stu standing there with his bag in hand.

"Come on in." Alicia said opening the door further and moving aside.

Right as Stu walked into the room Cameron quickly popped up from the bed causing Alicia to look at her with raised eye brow.

"I've got to go run and do some errands I'll check back with in a little while." Cameron said darting out the door leaving the married couple alone.

Stu looked at her with a raised eye brow and Alicia shrugged as she walked back over to the bed and zipped her bag up.

"Can I ask a favor?" Alicia asked as she turned around to face Stu.

"Sure." Stu replied looking at her.

"Kiss me." Alicia said shocking her self.

He looked at her with a raised eye brow as she just stood there looking up at him. He let a small smile slip past his lips as he watched her quickly jump on the bed and pulled him closer by his shirt.

"Come on now, I mean after all Stu you are my husband." Alicia said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just one." She added.

"I'll give you more then just one." Stu said with a small laugh letting his accent slip.

He bent down and kissed her lips gently then gently ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth giving him access and moaned as their tongue moved as if doing a mating dance.

"Thank you." Alicia said pulling back from the kiss.

He smiled a bit as she hopped down from the bed with his help.

"What are your plans for the day?" Stu asked as he sat down on the end of the bed.

"Cameron and I have a photo shoot today and that's about it other then RAW. Since I got a few days I figure I would go back to my house and get more settled in." Alicia said putting her bag by the door. "Mm would you like to come home with me?" She added.

"Do you want me to?" Stu asked looking at her.

Alicia looked at him as she put a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"We have to make this storyline look real so what would the fans think about if they saw us leave on different plans?" Alicia asked looking at him with her arms crossed.

"Good point." Stu said as Alicia nodded at him. "How about this, this week we go to your place but the next time we are off we go to min? I mean after all we are a real married couple we might as well try to put in some good effort that we actually love each other. Shouldn't be too hard for you right Alicia?" He added.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Alicia looking at him with a raised eye brow.

Stu laughed a little bit and shook his head and smiled.

"Your a good little actress, you'll make sure that you play the cards and you'll get paid so nobody bitches at you." Stu said looking at her. "Besides, you have to remember Alicia, I've been married to you for almost three years. I can read you like a book." He added.

Alicia looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"Really?" asked Alicia crossing her arms over her chest. "What is that you can read me about?" She added.

"If I am correct you think if you give me what I want, this perfect little damn life of a damn husband and wife I'll sign those damn papers for you." Stu said causing Alicia to stand up straight quick. "You see what you might want to do next time you talk to a lawyer you might want to make sure that he doesn't call me to arrange a meeting for me to sign the papers." He added.

He walked over to his bag and pulled out a yellow envelope and turned around looking at Alicia who was standing there.

"Here." Stu said tossing it on the bed. "You got your wish, I signed the damn papers! You want out of this storyline, you talk to Vince but we both know that he won't so save your breath. We will divorce behind closed doors and do the damn storyline so we both can get paid." He added.

Before Alicia could reply Stu walked of the room slamming the door behind him, Alicia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes as a knock came from her door, Alicia quickly ran over to the door and snatched it open.

"Stu, oh sorry PJ I thought it was Stu." Alicia said nodding at him.

"Everything ok?" Paul asked looking at her.

Alicia nodded at him as he walked into the room as she closed the door.

"Yes, things are fine PJ." Alicia said nodding at him. "There was a misunderstanding that's it."

"Is that why Stu was going down the hallway going I gave her what she wants now she'll stop bitching?" Paul asked looking at her with a raised eye brow. "He signed the papers didn't he?" He added.

She nodded as him as she grabbed the envelope from the bed and showed it to Paul who looked at her.

"You got what you wanted, why don't you look happy about it?" Paul asked as Alicia put the envelope on her bag.

"I am thrilled." Alicia said turning around looking at him with a smile. "I can now do what I want." She added.

Before he could reply Alicia walked over to him and pulled him down and captured her lips with his. Paul kissed back for a few seconds before backing away from Alicia causing her to look at him with a raised eye brow.

"What?" Alicia said looking at him.

"I can't, we can't." Paul said looking at her.

"Wait, what?" asked Alicia as she looked at him.

Paul stepped back to put some distance between the two of them as she watched him with a curious face.

"Look, you can't just expect things to go back to the way they were." Paul said as Alicia sighed as he looked at him. "We both know that you don't want this to happen, we both know that you are still in love with your husband not me." He added.

"But I am in love with you PJ." Alicia replied looking him as she put her hands by her side. "I am." She added.

Paul laughed at her as she stared at him, He walked over to her bag and grabbed the envelope. He turned around and looked at her as she was watching him close.

"I love you Alicia you know that, but things aren't suppose to be you and me." Paul said as he handed her the divorce papers. "Now stop trying trick your into saying something other wise." He added.

Alicia went to say something but stopped as she looked down at the floor.

"You've fallen for somebody else." Alicia said with a small laugh. "Who?" She added.

Before he could reply his cell phone quickly went off, he looked at it and nodded at her.

"Got to take this, we will talk about this later." Paul said walking out of the hotel room leaving her alone.

She sat down on the bed of the bed and opened the envelope as she looked at the paper work in front of her.

"I can't do this anymore." Alicia said shaking her head and stood up.

Throwing them down on the small table in the room she grabbed her pocket book and grabbed a pen from it and sat down in the chair.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, I'm truly sorry the delayed update on the story. I went away to a friend's house for a few and then got my tongue pierced lol but yea! Enough about me...So i only own Cameron and Alicia that's it! I hope you guys like the chapter! Let me know please! Read and Review Read and Enjoy chapter 20 :)**

* * *

"Alicia, are you ok?" Cameron asked as she knocked softly on the door to the bathroom.

"Yes." replied Alicia with a small cough.

Cameron went to say something else but stopped as Alicia started throwing up once more. Slowly Cameron turned the handle on the door and opened the door to see her friend with her head buried in the toilet and holding her hair.

"You aren't ok." replied Cameron shaking her head.

Alicia looked up with a droopy look on her face before letting her head fall back down and letting her stomach empty once more. Cameron grabbed her hair and held it back as Alicia just groaned and gagged.

"Hold on." Cameron said grabbing a wash cloth and wetting it with cold water.

Without a word, Alicia took the rag and put it on her face and forehead moving away from the toilet hoping she would be done. Cameron hit the handle and looked at Alicia who was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed and the clothes on her forehead.

"Is there a chance you could be pregnant?" Cameron asked looking at her.

"What? No." Alicia said shaking her head. "No that isn't possible no. We were always safe. Me and PJ were safe." She added.

"Alicia, it could be Stewie Griffins kid." Cameron replied as Alicia just looked at her. "I'm not stupid Alicia, Everybody within the company knows that you guys slept together then he signed the papers." She added.

Alicia closed her eyes and ran her hand over her face as she took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves.

"I sound like a slut." replied Alicia with a small laugh.

"Nah, you just sound misguided with feelings." Cameron replied with a small laugh.

With the help of Cameron, Alicia stood up slowly and walked back into the small hotel room and sat down on the bed a Cameron stood in front of her.

"How about I run to the store get a few test to make sure?" Cameron said as Alicia just stared off into space. "I'll take that as I don't want to know answer." She added.

Cameron grabbed her pocket book from beside her bag and walked out of the room leaving Alicia alone with her thoughts. Cameron put the hotel room key in her pocket and turned around to see Paul standing there.

"Hey." Cameron said with a small smile. "Want to walk with me to the nearest drug store to pick up a pregnancy test?"

Paul looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"Damn we haven't even slept together yet and your pregnant?" Paul asked looking at her.

Cameron laughed a little bit and shook her head as they walked towards the elevator.

"It isn't for me, it's for Alicia." Cameron replied as Paul looked at her with almost a shocked look on his face. "For the past few days since we got back from the photo shoot in Atlanta, she has been puking her guts out." She added.

They got into the elevator and looked at each other as Cameron pushed the lobby button.

"You do realize that if she is pregnant that there is a chance that it could be mine right?" Paul asked as Cameron looked a head then gave a little nod.

"Yes I do realize that PJ." Cameron said turning to face him. "I know that you guys were together before I came into the picture, if there is a chance she is pregnant and the baby is yours I won't think of you any different PJ." she added.

He smiled at her and kissed her lips gently as the doors open. Cameron smiled a little bit as pulled away as she grabbed his hand.

"Come on lover boy." Cameron said pulling him out of the elevator into the lobby.

Both of them waved at their coworkers at they walked through it. Right before they walked out Paul quickly grabbed a beanie from his back pocket and put a pair of sunglasses on.

"Really think that is going to make people not know who you are?" Cameron asked as they walked out into the busy streets of LA. "Once you talk they will know." She added.

"Nah." Paul said laughing.

Cameron laughed as he grabbed her hand once more as they started walking down the busy streets of LA.

**~*Drug Store*~**

"Why are there so many different damn brands of pregnancy test?" Paul asked looking at Cameorn who was walking up and down the small aisle.

"Very good question." Cameron replied laughing. "I know my friend better love me for buying one because by the end of the day it will be around I'm pregnant." She added.

Cameron grabbed one of the boxes from the shelf and read the back of it and looked at Paul who looked as if he was ready to die being near them.

"If you are that like scared of the answer that may happen with the test, go to another part of the store, I've got your number I'll call you when I get the stuff I need ok?" Cameron said looking at him.

Without a second thought or reply he walked away leaving his new girlfriend alone. Cameron laughed a little bit as she turned her attention back to the box in her hand.

"Alicia I hope your praying." Cameron said grabbing two more of the same kind.

She looked up to see Paul watching her with a small smile on his face.

"Let me check out and we will go." Cameron shouted at him as he gave her a thumbs up.

Cameron laughed as she walked up to the cashier and smiled.

"Oh my god!" The young lady said looking at her with a smile. "Your Your Amber! Your from the WWE!" She added.

Cameron's face redden a little bit and smiled as she looked at her. The cashier looked down at the items on the counter and raised eye an eye brow.

"Oh no no not for me." Cameron said laughing. "I am not pregnant by a long shot, I haven't had sex in almost a year so I can't be pregnant." She added laughing.

The cashier nodded at her and quickly rung the items up. After a few moments of waiting Paul walked over to Cameron and smiled at her as the cashier looked up for a split second.

"That will be 28 dollars and 63 cent." The Cashier said nodding at her.

Cameron handed her the money and smiled as she was given the change and the bag.

"Could you please sign my shirt?" The cashier said looking at her. "My name is Christy and I am like one of your biggest fans!" she added.

"Yea sure." Cameron replied laughing.

After a few moments of signing and taking pictures Cameron walked out of the store shaking her head as Paul was laughing at her.

"And you said I was the one who would get mobbed." Paul said laughing.

"You are wearing a hat and sunglasses." Cameron said laughing. "I am wearing sunglasses with the clothes I've got one. People know me!" She added.

"They know me too." Paul replied laughing still.

Cameron rolled her eyes as they rounded the corner and held onto his hand tighter. Paul smiled at her as they walked a few more blocks and got to the hotel in record time.

"Maybe she hasn't killed her self yet." Cameron said as they walked back into the hotel lobby.

**~*Room*~**

Alicia closed her eyes as she looked in the mirror as she wiped her mouth after yet again throwing up even though there was nothing left in her stomach.

"I am getting sick of this." Alicia said looking at her pale reflection in the mirror.

She wet the cloth once more as she walked out of the bathroom into the room once more as Cameron and Paul walked into the room causing Alicia to stop.

"I didn't plan this." Alicia said looking at Paul.

"I kind of figured that one." Paul replied laughing. "We will not get a head of our selves right now. Go do the test so we can get to the bottom of it." He added.

Cameron nodded at her as she handed her the bag. Alicia looked inside the bag and took a deep breath as she walked into the bathroom. Cameron sat down on the edge of the bed Paul stayed standing up. After a few moments Alicia walked out of the room adjusting her pj pants she looked at them.

"We have to wait at least fifteen minutes." Alicia said folding her arms.

**~*Fifteen minutes Later*~**

Alicia looked up as her alarm on her cell phone went off causing all of them to jump. Slowly she turned it off and walked into the bathroom leaving the door open so that both Cameron and Paul could see her reaction.

"Well?" Cameron asked looking at her.

Slowly looking up Alicia walked out of the room then quickly fell to the floor dropping the home pregnancy test to the floor.

"Alicia!" Cameron shouted as she ran over to her.

Paul quickly picked her up and put her on the bed as Cameron grabbed the test and looked up as Paul was staring at her.

"She fainted either out of happiness or because she was in shock." Cameron said looking down at the test. "She is pregnant." She added.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, It didn't take me long to write this chapter because my muse wanted me to write it. So here it is! I only own Cameron and Alicia that's it. I hope you guys enjoy the story! Let me know what you think please. I didn't think this story would go on this long but seriously please let me know rather it's good or bad. Thank you!**

* * *

"Have you guys seen Alicia?" Cameron asked looking at the group of Nexus standing before.

Paul shook his head while the others remained silent towards the question.

"We haven't seen or heard from her since Sunday before the pay per view when Vince said that plans changed and that the two of you were going to be banned from ring side." Paul replied as Cameron nodded at him. "She might be with Vince now because I remember him saying something about him talking to her earlier." He added.

Cameron nodded at him and walked past the group hoping to find her friend who seemed to have disappeared after finding out for sure she was actually pregnant. After taking twist and turns she knocked on Mr. McMahon's door and smiled as she walked in to see Alicia sitting in a chair.

"Ahh Ms. Cameron it's good to see you." Vince said as Alicia turned around and gave her friend a smile. "We were just talking about you." He added.

"Good I hope." replied Cameron as she let the door close behind her.

"Very much show, I was made aware last night before the pay per view that Ms. Alicia is pregnant and is unable to compete in any kind of matches." Vince said as he watched Cameron sit down in the chair beside her. "I am looking at the safety factors for her as well as her unborn child." He added.

Both women nodded at him as Cameron looked at him trying to figure out where he was going to be going.

"Since the issue that has come up for any further matters of Alicia being in the ring, we had to scrap the idea but don't worry we came up with something that I believe is far better." Vince said as Alicia looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. McMahon but I do not want to be put on the side lines because I am pregnant, I know my way around the ring and I can be able to get in there without putting the life of my child in danger." Alicia said looking at him.

Vince nodded at her and gave her a small smile.

"I know you know your way around a ring after all you are Mark's daughter." Vince said Alicia looked down at the sound of her father's name. "You by far are one of the best women wrestlers I've got today. But I do not want to chance anything happening to you or the third generation superstar either." He added.

Alicia and Cameron both laughed at the comment and looked at each other for a few seconds before looking at him.

"The idea is since the GM is still mainly a mystery to a lot of people, why not have Alicia here be the GM of Raw to try to keep the peace." Vince said looking at them. "You can still get in the ring talk but no bumps, if and when you are ready you can tell the whole about the pregnancy that is if you want them to know. By the way if you do not mind me asking who is the father?" He added.

Alicia looked at Vince for a brief second and took a deep breath.

**~*RAW*~**

The crowd was cheering as John was picking off each the members of Nexus. The camera showed John with a small on his face as he just fished picking at Skip.

"Now what can I say about the one and only female of Nexus." John said as the crowd cheered and the camera showed Boston hiding some what behind Wade who looked as if he was protecting her. " I have the best thing I can say, somebody within that group has a secret and it goes something like this." He added.

After his moment the sounds of a baby crying was coming from the speakers, the camera showed Boston's face with wide eyes as Justin was shown looking at Boston with shocked look on as his face. Boston grabbed the microphone from Wade's grip and walked in front of him.

"Secret? That sounds like a baby?" Boston said looking at him. "You have no clue what you are talking about." She added.

"Really? Hey Wade, did you know that in about seven months you will be having a total of nine members of Nexus." John said as the camera showed Wade who was equally as confused as the rest of the group. "Everybody I want you to put your hands together because it appears that the reason that Boston wasn't in the match last night is because she and Wade are soon to be parents." He added.

A camera zoomed in on Boston's face to show her eyes were closed then panned over to the other members who were shocked at the announcement that Cena just let go. Boston looked at John with a pissed off look that could kill if looks could.

"What in the hell gives you the right to tell the whole world my business?" Boston said snapping at him.

Wade stepped forward touching his wife's shoulder causing her to jump and turn around. He grabbed the microphone and put her behind him as both Justin and Heath were beside her quickly trying to calm the soon to be mother down. After few minutes of the two parties talking Boston was shown in the corner with Justin in front of her to keep her going any where.

"Every member of the Nexus can pick their opponents for tonight expect Wade Barrett he will be facing his former pro Chris Jericho next." Michael Cole said looking at the group within the ring. "With the announcement of Boston Barrett being pregnant she will be barred from ring side permanently." He added.

"WHAT?" Boston and Wade shouted at the same time as they looked at him close the laptop screen.

**~*Backstage*~**

"NAKED BABY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Alicia shouted once she reached behind the curtain.

John looked at her with a raised brow as she walked over to him. Before she could stop or even before John react she quickly slapped him across the ring causing his head to turn.

"WHO IN THE HELL GAVE YOU BLOODY PREMISSION TO TELL THE WHOLE WWE FAN BASE THAT I WAS PREGNANT?" Alicia shouted at him.

Before John could reply Alicia grabbed the nearest thing and throw it at him causing him to jump and dodge the flying objects.

"Mommy stop it!" John shouted as he was dodging cold water bottles. "I was that I could tell it." He added.

"By who?" Alicia said breathing heavy as Cameron was now behind her holding her arms by her side. "WHO TOLD YOU?" she added with a shout.

Right as John replied Layla walked up behind him and kissed his cheek.

"How is the lovely mother to be?" Layla said with a smile. "Congratulations it must be exciting to know that you have something growing inside of you that is fathered by that pathetic excuse of a wrestler and husband." She added.

"Leave Stu out of this." Alicia said with a hiss.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Layla said with a giggle. "I mean after all it must be great to have the whole word know that you are pregnant and will be put on the back burner. Congratulations Alicia, it was nice having you around for this short period of time. Come again will you." She added.

John looked at Layla as she was walking away.

"She was the one who told me that Vince said I could use it." John said looking at her.

Cameron let go of Alicia's arm in a quick second. Alicia grabbed a bottle of water and throw it and hitting Layla in the head causing her to stumble just a bit.

"Opps sorry its the hormones they are so hard to get a handle on." Alicia said with a glare.

Layla looked at her holding her head with a pissed off look on her face.

"Tell Michelle that I'll be dropping by tonight because I need to talk to my father." Alicia said looking at her.

Before Layla could reply Alicia walked off leaving Cameron and John standing there with Layla staring at them.

"Stay here, when Stu gets done with the match tell him what happen." Cameron said as John nodded.

She kissed his cheek as she took off running in the direction of Alicia.

**~*Locker Room*~**

"PJ, what am I going to do?" Alicia said as she sat down beside him. "I know that I can't compete in the ring, Vince had made their clear but what I'm worried about is what Stu is going to think." She added.

"How do you know it's his?" Paul asked as he looked at Alicia hoping to see some hope within her eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, another chapter for you guys. Not the best chapter lol but it will do. I hope you guys enjoy it...read and review...let me know please...thank you i only own Alicia and Cameron thats it...so enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you want?" Michelle asked looking at her step daughter.

Alicia looked at the woman in front of her with a blank expression on her face.

"I'm here to speak to my dad Grandma." Alicia said causing Michelle to straighten up quick. "Now move." She added.

Before Michelle could reply a throat cleared caught their attention. Alicia looked up to see her dad standing looking at her.

"Come on in." Mark said looking at his daughter. "Michelle, hun could you please give us some time." He added.

"But Mark, what ever she can say to you she can say to me as well." Michelle said looking up at him.

"Michelle please?" Mark said looking down at her.

Michelle looked at Alicia who was standing looking like she had lost her puppy and nodded at him as she walked out leaving the father and daughter alone.

"I want to know why you didn't tell me." Mark said as he sat down on the leather couch.

"I didn't want the whole world to know before you did trust me." Alicia said nodding at him. "I found out that Alicia told John and she said that I knew about it for him to tell the whole TV program." She added.

He nodded at her and looked at her.

"Dad, I don't know what I'm doing." Alicia said as the tears started falling. "I am in the middle of a divorce, I'm pregnant and I don't know who the father of the baby is." She added.

"Say what? Repeat that one more time?" Mark said looking at her as she stood in front of him. "You don't know who the baby's father is? Do you even have a clue?" He added.

Alicia slowly nodded at him and wiped some tears away as he watched her.

"PJ and Stu." Alicia replied looking up at him.

Mark closed his eyes for a brief second trying to control his sudden angry towards his daughter. Alicia took a deep breath as she was trying to control her nerves knowing that something was about to happen.

"My own daughter is a slut." Mark said shaking his head.

"What?" Alicia said looking at him with wide eyes.

"My own daughter is a slut, she is pregnant and has no damn clue who the father of her baby is." Mark said laughing. "Who would have thought the rumors where true. I tried to let them be but now I can't even get them out of my head. Your getting a divorce your not even thirty yet and your pregnant with a child who you have no clue. Thank you for putting name on the Calaway name Alicia thank you so much." He added.

"I am not a slut!" shouted Alicia as Mark looked at her.

Without warning Mark stood up from the couch almost pushing his backwards causing Alicia to back up away from him.

"Your not a slut? Really Alicia? Come on the hell on look at you!" Mark shouted as she just look up in amazement that he was doing this to her. "Your running around with a group of men and one girl who knows you could be fucking them and her! You think that everything is about you. You've got your self knocked up and have no clue what the hell you doing. You disgust me." He added.

"I disgust you?" asked Alicia as Mark just looked down at his daughter. "You disgust me you tall ass ogre! You are nothing but a self centered bastard who thinks he is mister high and mighty because your life is so suddenly perfect because you married a piece of plastic that looks like your ex wife! So don't you stand there and tell me I disgust you when all in all Mark you are a sorry excuse of a father! I will raise this baby on my own if I have too Mark, you will not have to do anything to be a gradfather so fuck you!" She added.

Right as she finished her comment, before she could react Mark slapped her across the face without warning. Alicia stumbled backwards and landed on her backside. She held her cheek as she looked at him as he stared with wide eyes.

"Baby, I'm sorry!" Mark said trying to get close to his daughter.

Alicia pushed her self away from him as the door open, Michelle walked into the room and looked at her husband and step daughter who was on the floor.

"What in the hell is going on?" Michelle asked she crossed her arms. "Mark have you lost your mind?" She added.

Michelle without warning quickly went over to Alicia helping her up from the floor. Alicia looked at the woman in front of her as she was facing her father.

"Mark have you lost your damn mind?" Michelle said looking at him. "Hitting your daughter? Better yet hitting your pregnant daughter? Your suppose to be the leader of the locker room keeping the peace and look what you are doing." She added.

"I didn't mean to hit her." Mark said looking down at his new wife. "But my anger got the best of me! She is acting like a slut!" He added.

Michelle looked over her shoulder Alicia who was holding her cheek and watching to see what was going on.

"She isn't a slut Mark." Michelle said as he raised a eye brow at her as if confused she was taking up for her. "Ok so sometimes she acts or dresses like one but Mark she is your daughter your suppose to protect her from harm not make it happen." She added.

Before he could say anything else Michelle turned around and looked at Alicia who was stunned at the action that just took place.

"Come on, I'll take you to see Cameron or Stu which ever one appears first." Michelle said nodding at the door.

Alicia just walked out of the door still taken back by the action of the woman who normally fight with her about stupid issues. Michelle let the door closed behind her as Alicia kept walking.

"Alicia wait." Michelle said as she jogged to get to her step daughter.

"Why did you do that?" Alicia said as she stopped walking and turned around.

"Do what?" asked Michelle looking at her.

Letting out the breath she had been holding and looked up at her.

"Take up for me back there." Alicia replied looking at her.

"That." Michelle said as Alicia looked at her. "No body should ever slap somebody around when they are mad and they sure as hell should never slap a pregnant woman around." She added.

Alicia just nodded at her as she started walking once more.

"Can we call it a truce please?" Michelle said as she caught up with her. "Yea we don't get alone, we never have and I'm sure we never will but Alicia, I love your dad rather you believe it or not. People say I am sleeping my way to the top which is far from the truth. Can we just call it a truce and end it right here and right now. I've been taking up for you with the other women in this company since you arrived but nobody spoke a word because I threatened them." She added.

"Fine." Alicia said looking at her. "But under one condensation, When I have my baby I get free reign on slapping your little friend Layla who told John I was ok with him telling the whole world I was pregnant." She added.

Michelle looked at her with almost a shocked facial expression then nodded slowly.

"Alicia, who do you hope is the father of your baby is?" Michelle asked as Alicia looked down at the ground. "I don't mean to sound so forward but do you know who you want it to be?" She added.

"Honestly, I can't even begin to tell who I want the father of my baby to be." Alicia replied shaking her head. "I know that both men would make a great father. I'm going to go to the doctor to find out." She added.

Michelle went to reply but stopped as Cameron walked around the corner almost bumping into them.

"I was looking for you." Cameron said not taking her eyes off of Alicia who was stilling hold her jaw. "If you done anything to her I'll beat your ass right here and now." She added.

"Easy momma bear I didn't touch her." Michelle said now turning into her heel mode. "I didn't touch a hair on her pretty little head." She added.

Alicia quickly got in between the two women and moved her jaw.

"Thanks Michelle, I'll take things from here. You go talk to my dad." Alicia said nodding at her.

Michelle nodded at her and walked off leaving the two friends alone in the hallway and leaving one confused as ever.

"What was that?" Cameron asked looking at her. "Evil Step mom turned into the Witch of the East?" She added.

"No, it's a lot to explain but no she didn't do anything." Alicia said nodding at her. "She stopped my dad from doing further damage after he slapped me." She added.

"HE DID WHAT?" Cameron said with wide eyes. "THAT MAN HIT YOU? YOUR HIS DAUGHTER AS HIS LOST HIS OLD MIND?" she added.

Alicia shook her head and just walked around her friend who quickly shut up and quickly followed her.

"Come on, I need to talk to Vince." Alicia said nodding at her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey sorry for the delay in the update but my muse didn't want to work. But it allowed me to get this short chapter out. So I hope you enjoy..Read and Review...Read and enjoy...before I forget there might be some Adult Material so beware, I don't want my story taken off because I didn't you..so yea be warned. I only own Alicia and Cameron thats it...Enjoy**

* * *

"Alicia?"

Alicia turned around to see Stu walking towards her as she stopped in the hallway of the hotel room with her bag on her shoulder.

"What do you want?" Alicia asked as she crossed her arms.

"Is it true?" Stu asked as Alicia raised a eye bow at him. "It's going around that you are going off the rode for a while." He added.

Alicia nodded at him for a second before looking down.

"Yea it's true, I'm leaving now actually." Alicia replied looking at him. "I need to get things ready." Shea dded.

"What is that baby is mine?" Stu asked looking at her.

"If that baby is yours Stu then I want you to be part of his or her life." Alicia said looking at her with a small smile. "I won't take that away from you, but til we find out for sure whose baby this is I won't nothing to do with you." She added.

"What did I do to make you hate me so much?" Stu asked looking at the woman who could possibly be the mother of his child.

Alicia stopped in her tracks and turned around looking at him.

"I don't hate you." Alicia said looking at him.

"Then why do you want that divorce to happen?" asked Stu as he got closer to her.

"You are the reminder of the past and it reminds that I cared to much." replied Alicia looking at him.

He stood there looking at her as if he was frozen in place and she had put him there.

"I've got to go Stu." Alicia said looking at him. "PJ and Cameron are waiting on me." She added.

Without another word she turned on her heels once more and walked towards the elevator. Stu took a deep breath as the doors to the elevator closed leaving him standing alone in the hallway.

"When are you going to go after her?" Ryan asked looking at his friend. "Everybody here already knows that you love her." He added.

Stu looked at his friend for a second before taking off running towards the stairway as Ryan stood there with a smile on his face.

**~*Lobby*~**

Alicia stepped out of the elevator and smiled as she saw Cameron and PJ talking and stealing kisses as if no body was watching them.

"Alicia!"

Alicia turned around quickly to see Stu running towards her. Cameron and PJ both looked at the sound of their friend's name being called.

"What?" Alicia asked putting her bag down on the ground.

He looked at her for a few seconds as he let a smile slip back his lips. Before she could do anything he kissed her lips gently claiming her lips with his.

"Wow." Paul said looking at the scene in front of him. "How much you want to bet she slaps him?" He added.

"Shut up PJ." Cameron said hitting him in the stomach.

He laughed a little bit as he watched Alicia kiss him back for a second before stepping back.

"Why did you do that?" Alicia said looking at him.

"I am in love with you Alicia." Stu said as Alicia stood there looking at him. "I have been in love with you since before we were married but I never spoke up because I was scared of your father. But Alicia there is a possibly you could be carrying my child. I am in love with you please do not leave." He added.

Alicia stood there in shock as she listened to the words coming out of his mouth. Cameron and PJ both looked at each other in shock since they weren't expecting that. Alicia grabbed her bag and backed up without saying a word. Stu stood there as he watched Alicia walk out of the hotel doors with PJ and Cameron behind her.

"Give me the keys!" Alicia shouted as she ran to the parking lot. "NOW!" she added.

"What is going on?" Cameron asked as Alicia jumped into the driver seat.

"Just give me the damn keys!" Alicia said as tears started pouring down her face.

"NO!" Cameron said looking at her.

Alicia stared out of the window before opening the door and pushing her friend away from her.

"GIVE ME THE KEYS!" Alicia shouted as people from the hotel started going out to see what was going on.

"NO!" Cameron shouted at her.

Cameron looked at PJ who was staring at them unsure of what to do. Alicia glared at her before quickly punching her friend in the face causing her go backwards against another car. Quickly searching she found the keys in the front of Cameron's jean pocket. Without another word or action Alicia quickly got into the driver seat of the rental car and quickly took off down the street without another glance.

"Are you ok?" Paul asked as he ran over to Cameron who was holding her jaw.

"Pregnant lady got some power behind that punch." Cameron said moving her jaw around.

Paul let a small laugh slip past his lips as Cameron looked around as the people gathered. Stu looked at Cameron for a second before turning his attention to sound as if a car had hit something. Paul and Cameron looked at each other then looked to see Stu running down the street like a mad man.

"Stu wait!" Cameron shouted as the couple took off after him. "Wait!" She added

Paul quickly grabbed Ryan's keys from his friend's awaiting hand and quickly jumped in and followed in suit of his friend and girlfriend.

"Get in!" Paul said pulling up beside Cameron who was running and holding her jaw.

Cameron quickly got into the front seat of the car as Stu round the corner. Paul turned the corner to see Stu standing still in tracks. Cameron turned her attention away from Stu to see the rental car that Alicia had drove off in upside down against a building.

"ALICIA!" Cameron shouted as she jumped out of the car.

All three of them quickly ran over to the car to see that Alicia was laying on the roof of the car knocked out.

"Alicia baby." Stu said as he reached through the broken glass.

"Cameron go back to the car and get my cellphone and call 911." Paul said looking at Cameron who was on her knees staring at her friend. "NOW!" He added.

Cameron looked at him for a second then quickly pushing her self away from the broken glass and ran over to the car. Paul looked at Stu who looked white as a ghost. Alicia groaned causing the men looking at her.

"Alicia, it's PJ don't move." Paul said as Alicia opened her eyes searching. "Don't panic please honey, Cameron is on the phone right now with 911 and they are going to be here soon sweetheart." He added.

Hoping to calm her before the panic set in Paul looked at Stu who was still holding onto her hand.

"They will be here soon." Cameron said still on the phone as she got down on her knees once more to see Alicia looking as if in a daze.

"I'm sorry." Alicia said sounding like a small child getting into trouble for taking a cookie.

Cameron looked at Paul then back at Stu who was now on his stomach looking at her.

"Hey sweetheart." Stu said looking at her as Alicia stared at him. "I promise we aren't going anywhere." He added.

"Promise?" Alicia asked as he nodded. "Ok." She replied.

Cameron went to say something but stopped quickly as she noticed Alicia holding onto her back and breathing a bit.

"Hey Alicia, are you ok?" Cameron said as she studied her friend.

"It hurts Cam, it really hurts." Alicia said as tears started to come down her face.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, another chapter for you guys! I must say it was a little hard for me to write but it came out great tho. But WARNING has some adult material in this chapter. So please be ware..another warning because I dont want my story to be deleted if I didn't. So read and REview REad and Enjoy...I only own Cameron and Alicia thats it!**

* * *

"Mark, how is she?" Cameron asked as he walked out of the room that they had put Alicia in.

He looked at her for a second before letting the breath he had been holding.

"She has a concession and she suffered a miscarriage either before or after the crash they aren't sure." Mark replied as Cameron closed her eyes trying to take everything in. "She is awake right now and is aware that she isn't pregnant anymore. She wants PJ." He added.

Cameron looked at PJ who was sitting at the end of the hallway with his head in his hands. Stu was leaning against the wall staring at the floor.

"I'll get him." Cameron replied as he nodded at her.

Paul and Stu both looked up at Cameron as she walked down them with a blame expression on her face.

"What is the news?" Stu said before PJ could get a chance to. "How she is? How is the baby?" He added.

"She has a concession and the baby there is no baby." Cameron said as she stared at both men who were now shocked more then ever. "She is awake and is aware but she wants PJ." She added as she looked at Stu who remained silent.

Paul watched as Stu turned around and walked away from the two of them. Cameron looked at him for a second before looking at Paul who was watching him as well.

"Go talk to Alicia, I'll go after him." Cameron said looking at him with a nod. "But don't tell her he left." She added

"Ok baby." Paul said nodding at her.

He kissed her lips gently quickly as he turned to look at Mark standing behind him. Without another word Paul moved around him and down the hallway towards Alicia's room. Cameron looked at Mark who was staring at her.

"Why did he walk out?" Mark asked looking down at his daughter's friend.

"Let me see Mark." Cameron said looking around before looking back up at him. "The woman he is in love with is in the hospital bed after being in a wreck, there was a chance that the baby your daughter was carrying was his. She'd rather see her ex lover then her own husband! Also she wants to divorce him but he doesn't want to divorce her. He has been in love with her since they got married but said nothing because you being her father." She added.

Mark just looked at her then looked up as Michelle walked around the corner. Cameron turned around to see and looked back at Mark.

"Deal with your wife while I go find a way to make your daughter's soon to be ex husband to come back without hurting PJ." Cameron replied as Michelle walked up.

Without another word Cameron walked away from the couple. Michelle looked at her then back at Mark.

"What's the news?" Michelle asked looking at her husband.

"Let's just say it is going to get worse before it gets better." Mark replied looking down at his wife.

Michelle nodded at him and looked down the hallway to see Paul walking out looking down at the floor.

"Mark." Michelle said pointing at him.

He turned around to see Paul staring at him.

"She wants to see you." Paul said looking at Mark. "Where is Cameron?" He added.

"She went to go after Stu." Michelle said nodding at him.

"Alright, I'm going to go see if I can help her." Paul said walking away from the newlyweds.

Michelle looked at her husband for a brief second and looked down the hallway at the door.

"Mark, go she needs her dad." Michelle said with a smile. "I'm going to actually go see if I can help those two not get killed by talking to Stu." She added.

"Ok." Mark replied kissing her lips gently.

She nodded at him as she watched him walk towards the hospital room.

**~*Room*~**

"Hey baby." Mark said as he walked into the room slowly.

Alicia turned her head to look at him and just stared at him for a second before breaking out into tears.

"Shh it's ok." Mark said rushing to his daughter's side. "It will all be ok." He added.

He sat down beside her in the bed against her small frame and hugged her. Alicia hung to her father's body as if it was her life source.

"In a few days we will get you home." Mark replied stroking her hair. "I'll get you back to North Carolina." He added.

"Can I go home with you and Michelle?" Alicia asked sounding like a little child.

Mark looked down at his daughter as she was curled up against his side and holding onto him. It was odd to see her like this, Alicia was the only one of out his children that was always doing things her self never wanting daddy's help. She was Ms. Independent when it came to things. Seeing her like this broke his heart as he just held onto her tighter as she started to cry harder.

"I lost my baby." Alicia said through the tears. "Why must god punish me?" She added.

"He isn't punishing you baby." Mark replied as her whole body shook from the crying. "Things happen for a reason sweetheart, maybe it wasn't time for you to be a mother, I promise in the future." He added.

Alicia just wiped her tears away and took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. Mark looked at his daughter then looked up as the door open to see that Cameron walked into the room. Alicia looked at her friend with wide eyes as she noticed the bruise that was starting to form on her cheek.

"I'm sorry Cameron!" Alicia said looking at her. "You must hate me." She added shaking her head.

"No it's ok, pregnant women have issues." Cameron replied causing Mark to laugh. "But I do have one question before I leave tonight to go to the next town since Vince says I can't stay. Why in the hell did you run when he told you how he felt?" She added.

Mark looked at his daughter wanting to find out the answer himself. Alicia looked at both of them knowing they were wanting a answer.

"I don't know." Alicia replied looking away.

"You don't know?" Cameron asked looking at her. "You've got to know something Alicia, it's your feelings and your mind. That man pronounced his undying love to you and run. And you know the rest of the story." She added.

"I KNOW WHAT I DID OK!" Alicia shouted at her. "I KNOW WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN! I KNOW WHAT THE HELL I WAS DOING! I DONT KNOW WHY THE FUCK I RAN! I JUST LOST MY BABY! IM HREE BECAUSE I HAD A WRECK AND I LOST MY BABY!" She added.

Cameron went to say something but Mark stood up and shook his head.

"Now isn't the time to try to get answers." Mark said as Cameron stared at him. "Wait a few weeks then ask ok?" He added.

She went to reply but quickly stopped and looked around Mark as the sounds of body thrashing around caught her attention.

"Alicia!" Cameron shouted as she ran to her bed side. "Mark call the doctor a nurse somebody!" She added.

Without another word towards him Mark ran out of the room full speed trying to find somebody to help his daughter. Cameron held onto her to keep her from falling on the floor. Teams of Doctors and Nurses ran into the room and quickly pushed Cameron out of the room and leaving Mark standing in the doorway to watch them work on her.

"What's going on with my daughter?" Mark said as his voice boomed in the room.

"Mr. Calaway, let us save your daughter then we will answer questions." The doctor shouted without looking up at him.

Cameron grabbed a hold of Michelle who was now having a hard trouble standing up.

"What's going on?" Paul asked walking up behind the two women scaring them. "Sorry, what's going on?" He added.

Cameron looked at him for a second before shrugging her shoulders. The doctor walked out of the room taking off gloves with Mark right behind her.

"Right now your daughter's body has kind of shut it's self down." The doctor said looking at the group. "It's a way as if it's rebooting it's self. Sometimes with head trauma it happens. The days where the body needs to rest or reboot it can take any where from a few days to years. I can't tell at this point honestly." He added.

"So what you are telling us right now that my step daughter is in a coma?" Michelle asked as the doctor looked at her.

"Yes Ma'am, we had to put her on life support because she was not breathing her self. We will run some test to see what we can find. But there isn't much you can do but sit and wait honestly." The doctor said as he looked at her.

Cameron closed her eyes as Mark let out a shout and hit the wall causing Michelle to jump as she watched him.

"Mr. Calaway, I need you to come with me to fill out some paper work." The doctor said as he stood there. "Please do not punch a hole in the wall." He added.

"My daughter is laid up in a bed in that room hooked up to machines, Tell me Dr. Andrews how in the hell would you feel if one of you kids was like that?" Mark shouted.

Michelle quickly got in between the doctor and her husband as she looked at him.

"Dr. Andrews, we will fill out the paper work just give him time to cool off and adjust to what just happen." Michelle said looking at him.

"Very well." Dr. Andrews said looking at him. "I've got rounds to make, when you are ready to fill out the paper work, go to the nurses station and ask for me and I'll be here as soon as I can." He said.

Without another word he walked off leaving the small group people alone staring not sure what to say at the moment.

"Who is going to call Vince and tell him what happen?" Cameron said looking at them. "And it won't be me." She replied.

"I'll do it." Mark said looking at her. " I need some fresh air, I'll do it. Give me Stu's number while you are at because me and that boy is going to have a talk." He added.

Michelle looked at him then at Cameron who gave him the numbers, but slowly giving him Stu. Mark walked out of the hospital without looking back.

"He isn't going to hurt Stu is he?" Cameron asked looking at Michelle.

"No, maybe bitch him out but no not hurt him. Alicia cares for him so Mark won't touch him." Michelle replied. "Come on Cameron and PJ let's try to go and see her." She added.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everybody, I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry the delay in updating this story. My muse is wanting to be a pain in the butt for some reason. But I got this chapter out. Would you please read and review and let me know what you think...i would love to hear from you. I only own Alicia and Cameron thats it...Enjoy! **

* * *

"Vince, look I know what your thinking and the answer is no." Mark said looking at his boss. "We are not going to bring my daughter into a storyline where it seems like somebody took her out. NO the answer is NO!" He added.

"Mark that isn't your call about if this storyline will happen or not." Vince said straightening up some papers on his desk. "I am the boss, so what that means Mark in case you forgot, I am the one who makes the finial choose on this not you." He added.

Mark looked at the man in front of him with a glare on his face. Cameron looked up at Mark then at Vince who was staring at her.

"Look Vince, with all due respect I don't think this storyline should happen." Cameron said looking at him. "Alicia isn't here to take part, she doesn't look right with tubes and things coming out of her please don't do this." She replied.

" Cameron, like I told Mark it's my choice." Vince said looking at her. "Now if you the two of you will excuse me, I've got a meeting to attend and we will talk about this later when I get back." He added.

Without another word Vince walked out of the office leaving Mark and Cameron sitting down with upset looks on their faces.

**~*RAW*~**

"Earlier in the show, we were told that a limo arrived backstage but the person inside refused to get out if cameras were around." Michael Cole said as the camera showed the footage from earlier in the show. "We got word that this person is now ready to make themselves know." He added.

The camera looked around the arena as the crowd was cheering as they were being shown on screen. Right as King went to say something but stopped as soon music started to blare through the speakers of the PA. "Catfight by Katerine" started causing the crowd to stare at the stage. After a few seconds Boston walked slowly from behind curtain wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a tight white halter top.

"We haven't seen Boston Leigh since the GM banned her from ringside." Michael said as the camera followed Boston down the ramp.

Slowly almost hissing Boston got into the ring and looked around as the fans around here were booing louder then ever. She put a piece of her hair behind her ear and grabbed a microphone.

"Ok I deserve that." Boston said as the crowd booed her even louder. "You guys in this arena and many of the other fans have EVERY right to do that." She added.

Boston took a deep breath and held her rib cage just a bit as she looked around.

"I'm out here tonight to tell you guys how sorry I am." Boston said looking at them. "I'm sorry for letting Nexus get to me about how I didn't need to prove that I could make it without them. But what I'm sorry about most is letting my dad down. I wasn't raised to be disrespectful towards anybody but here I am doing it. So I'm saying I'm sorry." She added.

The crowd just kept booing her loudly. Boston looked around for a second before shaking her head.

"I come out here and I pour my heart out to you guys and this what you do to me?" Boston said as they got louder.

Boston looked at them with a glare on her face as she slowly walked over to one of the corner and glared looking at the camera.

"Fine!" Boston shouted as she held onto the top rope. "I am not sorry you caught me!" She added.

Once more the crowd was booing her louder then ever. She was shown staring at them with no emotion what so ever in her face.

"The day after I was banned from ring side I was attacked!" Boston said as the crowd went from cheering booing to cheering. "You people find that funny? You people sit there in those seats and find it funny that I got my butt kicked around?" She added.

The crowd cheered once more in response to her question. Boston glared as she looked around the arena. She went to say something but stopped as the lights blinked. She looked at Michael Cole who stood up.

"Michael Cole, you say that damn saying I'm going to come through these ropes and I'm going kick you in your balls." Boston said looking at him. "I'm not in the mood to deal with this little man." She added.

He walked over to the laptop and looked up at her as she stood there in the corner.

"Since you feel the need to disobey my direct orders about how you are banned from ringside since your pregnant Boston Leigh I have no choice but to make sure that you are removed from this arena." Michael Cole said reading the laptop.

"Woah wait a second." Boston said looking at the men around the ring. "How can this GM get me thrown out of this building?" She added.

Michael shrugged as the lights flickered again.

"I am the GM and I said so." Michael Cole said as the crowd cheered loudly. "Boston Leigh while you are pregnant you will remain backstage unless you would like to be collect a pay check from unemployment. Now get out of the ring and backstage." He added.

Boston was shown looking at him and put the microphone down on the mat and slowly got out of the ring and limped up the ramp as security followed her up the ramp.

**~*Backstage*~**

"OH MY GOD!" Cameron shouted as Alicia walked slowly behind the curtain. "What? How? Who? WHO CARES! AHH!" She added.

Alicia laughed a little as Cameron slowly and gently hugged her as Alicia hugged her friend tightly.

"Why didn't you call or anything?" Cameron pulling away from her.

"Because I know how the business works." Alicia said nodding at her. "I figured that you guys were busy doing somethings. So I called Vince about four days ago and he flew Sara and Stephanie out there to the hospital then I came up here straight from the airport. By the way thanks for standing up for me tonight in Vince's office. I was hiding in the bathroom." She added.

Cameron looked at her with a wide smile.

"You little sneaky bitch." Cameron said laughing. "Does your dad know that you are here? Are you ok? Are you fit to be here? Are you even ok? What did you do about the baby?" She added.

"No, but I was wondering if you'd take me to him?" Alicia said looking at her taking a deep breath. "I am ok and fit to be here. But as for the baby I know the doctor said that the baby was gone after or before the wreck but the day before I left the hospital I had them do a scan and the baby's heart beat is beating strong. So I'm still pregnant." She added.

Cameron nodded at her trying to wrap her hand around her words then jumped as arms went around her waist. Alicia looked down at the arms then up to see PJ standing there looking at her.

"So your the one who caught his attention?" Alicia said nodding at them. "I figured as much." She added.

"So it doesn't bother you?" Paul asked as Alicia shook her head.

"Surprisingly no it doesn't." Alicia said laughing a small bit. "But PJ like I just told Cameron I'm still pregnant." She added.

Paul straighten up quickly as Cameron looked at him as a spark was back in his eye.

"I need to talk to Stu." Alicia as both of the people nodded at her. "Before I talk to my dad." She added.

"Come on Alicia I'll take you to him." Paul said as Alicia nodded at him. "Come on baby." He added.

Cameron grabbed his hand and held it tight as Alicia followed slowly behind him. Alicia took a deep breath as she waited outside the door.

"Hey PJ, could you please send him out here alone?" Alicia said as Paul nodded. "Thanks." She added.

Paul and Cameron went into the locker room, Alicia closed her eyes as she leaned against the wall. Stu walked out and stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed her standing there.

"Alicia?" Stu said looking at her.

Alicia's eyes snapped open and looked at him nodding. Before she could say anything he pulled her to him and hugged her. Alicia put her arms around his neck and held onto him.

"I'm still pregnant." Alicia said just above a whisper in his ear.

As the words left her mouth he stopped moving and she felt as if he was stone. Alicia pulled away from him as she looked at him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, another chapter for you :) the muse let me do it out of the blue so I wanted to put it up! I might do another one tonight not sure...but still..I only own Cameron and Alicia thats it! So read and Review...read and update! thank you! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

"Your pregnant?" Stu said looking at the woman in front of him.

"Yea, I had the doctor do a sonogram to make sure because it didn't seem that I had lost the baby." Alicia said looking at him. "Here look." She added.

She pulled out a sonogram photo from her front pocket. Stu grabbed a hold of the photo and studied it for a second before backing up a bit.

"Hey PJ, come here." Stu said looking in the locker room.

Alicia took a deep breath as Cameron and PJ both appeared from the locker room. Stu handed him the photo that his soon to be ex wife had given him. Cameron looked at the photo then looked up at Alicia nodding her head.

"Look, I know you guys are all shocked that I am here after what happened." Alicia said as they all looked up from the photo. "But I am not leaving this company because I was in a wreck." She added.

"Your right, your not leaving this company because got into a wreck." Stu said looking at her. "Your leaving this company because you almost lost your child." He added.

"What?" Alicia said looking up at him. "Vince and I already worked out the details to where I don't have to get into the ring. So I won't be in anybody's way or in danger what so ever." She added.

Paul looked at Cameron then looked at Alicia getting in the middle of the soon to be divorced people.

"Stu is right and Alicia is right too." Paul said as Stu looked at him. "It's her career Stu, but as for the baby it could be either mine or yours. But she has a right to live her life she can't be hidden away pretending that her life is perfect." He added.

"Also, she will be around me twenty four seven so she will very well out of harms way." Cameron said coming to her friend's aid. "She also has every member of Nexus to keep her safe. Until the issues are worked out with the storyline." She added.

Alicia nodded at her then looked at Stu who was just looking at her with a blank expression on his face. Shaking his head Stu just walked back into the Nexus locker room slamming the door.

"Just give him time to adjust with you being back." Cameron said nodding at her. "He is just worried something might happen to the baby that's all." She added.

"Yea alright then." Alicia said nodding at her. "Guess sorry to cut this short, but I know that my dad is blowing up my cell phone in Vince's locker room so I'm going to go there and I'll just catch up with you guys at the hotel." She added.

Before either Cameron or Paul could reply Alicia disappeared around the corner leaving the couple alone in the hallway in silence.

"Why do I have a feeling that something is going to happen?" Cameron asked looking at Paul who was leaning against the wall.

"I know this sounds mean but I can't wait til we find out who the father of her baby is because it will make things easier to a point." Paul said as Cameron looked at him.

Cameron nodded her head in agreement as she looked at him.

"Do you want the baby to be yours?" Cameron asked looking at him. "Be honest PJ." She added.

He looked down at the ground then looked at his girlfriend who stared at him with a curious look on her face.

"Honestly, I don't know what I want." Paul replied looking at her. "I don't know if I am ready to be a dad if the baby is mine. I don't even know if I want her to be pregnant with my baby." He added.

Cameron walked closer to him and touched his face gently.

"You'd be a great dad PJ there isn't a doubt about that." Cameron said nodding as he just stared at her. "But I think it's more along the lines that your scared she is pregnant with your baby and that Stu might do something he'll regret." She added.

"Every body that has known all of us since we started in FCW knows they love each other but they are both too stubborn to admit it." Paul said looking at her. "They flirted before everything started, hell they would get drunk around each other and Stu would act like the boyfriend so no guy would touch her. Then the night they got married it changed. It was like over night they appeared to be strangers." He added.

Cameron shook her head as the locker room door opened and the members of Nexus walked out one by one.

"I better get going." Paul said as Cameron nodded. "Go check on Alicia, we don't need another repeat please." He added.

"Alright baby." Cameron said smiling.

He kissed her lips gently then quickly jogged to catch up with the rest of the members of his team. Cameron pushed self away from the wall only to almost lose her balance as Stu appeared behind her.

"Damn you, watch it next time I might punch you." Cameron replied looking at him.

"You know nothing." Stu said with out any emotion in his voice. "You may think you know what I am thinking or even feeling Cameron, but you have no clue." He added.

She stared at him for a second before looking away then back at him as he stared at her as if he was wanting for her to disappear or something.

"I know enough Mr. Bennett, I know enough to know that your still in love with your wife but you refuse to actually tell her again because you fear the same thing will happen." Cameron replied crossing her arms over her chest. "You want that baby to be yours so badly you can taste isn't that right Stuart?" She added.

His facial expressions changed quickly now he was staring at her with a glare that could kill if it was meant to do that damage.

"You know nothing you little bitch." Stu said as Cameron just stared at him. "You are hopping from one guy to the other to keep afloat in this company. First you got with Orton then he got married, then you got with Morrison, then it was DiBiase, but last but not least your with PJ." He added.

"Since when did this turn around to be about me?" Cameron asked looking at him. "My personal life has nothing to do with yours Stu. Your the guy who has a woman your in love with and she might be pregnant with your child but you don't want to be seen at his man who settled down. You want to be the macho guy! GROW UP! THIS ISN'T CHILDHOOD ANYMORE!" she added.

"JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOTHER YOU PATHETIC TWO BIT SLUT MOUTH!" Stu shouted causing Cameron to jump a bit and stare at him. " YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME! ABOUT THIS SITUATION! SO TAKE YOUR OWN SLUTTY ASS AND MAKE SURE YOU GOT YOUR OWN SHIT TOGETHER BEFORE YOU START ASSUMING MINE!" He added.

Cameron just stared at him for a second before nodding at him.

"I've been called worse." Cameron said laughing a bit. "But your right I have dated those men but at least I knew what I wanted out of life." She added.

Before he could reply Cameron walked off leaving him standing there. She stopped for a second then turned around looking at him.

"Stu, just think if that is yours then you can just turn over all your rights and you don't have to do shit." Cameron said smiling. "Then if need be PJ can step in and play the role of daddy." She added.

Right as the word daddy came out of her mouth Cameron walked away leaving him standing there fuming. As soon as she was out of sight Stu quickly hit the locker room door with his fist and walked off in the other direction. Cameron peeked around the corner as he walked away with a smile on her face.

"All you need is a little push." Cameron said with a small laugh.

**~*Vince's Office*~**

"I'm fine." Alicia said sitting down in one of the chairs in the make shift office. "I'll be at the hotel soon, and when I get there I promise we will talk." She added.

Vince watched her as she put the cell phone back in to her pocket as she looked up at him.

"I take it your dad isn't taking all too kindly that your back and you didn't bother telling him?" Vince asked as Alicia nodded. "Which is why I sent him back to the hotel before you showed up." He added.

"Vince, I can't thank you enough of doing this." Alicia said smiling at him. "I am sorry that I am ruining the storyline by being pregnant but it happened." She added.

Vince let a small laugh slip past his lips as Alicia just stared at him.

"You didn't ruin anything actually." Vince said as Alicia raised a eye brow at her. "You just simply made it better." He added.

Alicia just shook her head for a second before turning around as the door opened letting Cameron into the office.

"I was checking on her to make sure nothing happened." Cameron said as the door closed behind her.

"Perfect timing actually Cameron." Vince said pulling out some paperwork. "I wanted to talk to the both of you about a storyline." He added.

Both Alicia and Cameron looked at each other then at Vince who was smiling and looking over his glasses.

"Now..." Vince said with a grin on his face.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everybody! I got another chapter for you guys :) Told you it might be up today. This one was a little bit harder then the other one but I got it done:) SO READ AND REVIEW! LET ME KNOW! lol I only own Alicia and Cameron that's it! So read and review please...Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"She has every member of Nexus looking after her Mark." Michelle said looking up at her husband. "Calm down, it isn't like she is around people she doesn't know. She has known them for years. Calm down." She added.

"She is my daughter Michelle, she woke up from a coma didn't bother telling me!" Mark shouted as his new wife stood there watching him. "For all we know she could have woke up and got out of the hospital and walked in front of a bus!" He added.

Michelle shook her head as she stared at the man she married.

"Mark, She is a grown woman she can do what she wants." Michelle said as he started pacing back and forth. "She has a photo shoot today, Vince has one planned for her to show off her baby bump which is your grandchild. Come on Mark. Stop being a old grump please." She added.

"I'm a old grump now? Thanks Michelle." Mark said looking at her.

"Mark, I didn't mean it like that!" Michelle said as he walked out of the hotel room.

Michelle screamed a bit as she grabbed her cell phone from her pocket book and looked through the contacts and quickly hit send.

"He is on the war path." Michelle said running her hand through her hair. "So be ready Alicia." She added.

After closing the phone she put it back in her pocket book and sat down on the edge of the bed trying to clear her head.

**~*Photo shoot*~**

"I am getting fat." Alicia said touching the lower part of her stomach that was starting to round.

"You are not getting fat, your pregnant." Cameron said with a small smile.

Alicia looked in the floor length mirror and looked at her stomach slowly once more before putting her shirt down that showed the small bump.

"I can't believe that Vince wants to do this along with the other storyline." Alicia said walking over to the table that had the clothes on it.

"I can because your a great competitor and your a great actress." replied Cameron looking at her. "And the fans wouldn't see it coming." She added.

Alicia went to say something but stopped as Vince walked into the small studio and smiled at the two of them.

"My two favorite ladies." Vince said walking up to them and hugging them. "How is the newest member of WWE?" He added touching Alicia's stomach.

"Ok I guess, still growing." Alicia said shrugging her shoulders.

Vince nodded as he looked around for Angel the photographer and smiled.

"I'll catch up with the two of you in just a little bit, I'm going to go talk to Angel about how I want this done." Vince said walking away from the two of them.

Cameron nodded at him as Alicia watched him shaking her head.

"I checked my voice mail." Alicia said looking at Cameron. "My dad is on the war path according to Michelle." She added.

"Still? About what?" Cameron asked as she put her hair up into a pony tail.

"It's my dad Cameron, what do you think he is pissed for?" Alicia asked rolling her eyes with a smile. "I didn't call him when I woke up and I'm not staying away from wrestling world because I'm pregnant. Take your pick." She added shaking her head.

Cameron went to reply but was cut off as Vince walked up causing her to close her mouth. Alicia turned around and jumped a bit and looked at her boss.

"Everything is ready girls, the storyline is progress and everything else is taken care off." Vince said as both women were now smiling. "Let's go make it happen." he added.

Alicia smiled brightly as he walked away from them once more. She cut her eyes at Cameron who was smiling and looking at her as well.

"Let's go do this." Cameron said looking at her with a smile. "Once we get done with this remember what Vince said the other day, we have to go straight to the arena and do RAW." She added.

"Oh yea that's right, RAW." Alicia said with a smile. "So let's get this done because it is going to be a big night for me." Shea dded.

Cameron nodded at her as they walked over to the small set they had set up for the ladies.

"Are you ready ms..." Angel said with a smile.

**~*RAW*~**

"Hey Guys." Boston said walking up to The Nexus. "How are you?" She added.

All of them nodded at her expect for Wade who stared at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay at the hotel?" Wade asked as he looked down at her. "I don't want you putting my baby in danger." He added.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that I can take care of myself?" Boston asked with a raised eye brow. "Look, I didn't come here to fight with you Wade. I just have one question." She added.

He looked at her putting his hands on his hips as if he was waiting for the question.

"Where were you guys when I got attacked two weeks ago?" Boston asked as she looked at each of them. "I am pregnant with WADE BARRETT'S baby. Where in the hell where any of you?" She added.

She just looked at them with a pissed off look on her face. Wade looked down at the floor then back up looking at the other guys appearing as if he was hoping for them to answer the question.

"That's what I thought, See Wade I took care of myself." Boston said with a hiss. "When you and the rest of your pathetic group weren't around. I took care of business, what did you do?" She added.

Before they could reply she walked out of the locker room slamming the door behind her.

**~*End of Promo*~**

Alicia looked around and winked at Cameron who was waiting for her. She walked over to her friend and took the bottle of water she was offering.

"Thanks." Alicia said smiling. "I'm ready to get RAW over with." She added.

"So am I." Cameron said as the guys walked out of the locker room. "I'm going to be spending my time off with PJ." She added.

Alicia smiled at her friends comment and looked at her.

"I'm headed to Texas to spend time with the kids before I have my own." Alicia said laughing. "I also kind of promised Sara that I'd come down." She added.

"That's great, tell Sara I said hey." Cameron said smiling. "I am just ready for the break. I know you are." She added.

Alicia nodded in agreement then smiled as PJ walked up to them kissing Cameron fully on the lips then quickly gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hey handsome." Alicia said with a laugh. "You don't want to be late, you guys are first tonight." She added.

"I'll catch up with the two of you after that." Paul said with a smile. "Love you." He added looking at Cameron.

"Alright luv ya too." Cameron said with a smile.

Alicia waved at him as he disappeared behind the curtain.

**~*RAW*~**

"Hold on I have a email." Michael Cole said causing the crowd to boo him.

"Catfight" Hit and the crowd boo loudly as the camera showed the stage and Randy rolling his eyes as he moved out of the way and looked towards the curtain as Boston appeared with a microphone in hand.

"Hold up a second boys." Boston said looking at the ring. "Michael Cole before you read that email, I've got something I want to say." She added.

The camera showed the members of The Nexus shaking their heads as she walked down the ramp a little bit.

"Everybody knows that email you got right then is from the GM of RAW." Boston said with a small smile. "Without reading that email out loud Michael Cole I want you to listen up." She added.

Randy was shown looking confused as he stared at the woman in front of him in the middle of the ramp way. The camera was once more on Boston as she stood in the middle of the ramp.

"Last week was indeed an historic night for you guys as a unit." Boston said as the crowd were unsure how to react to the comment. "I think we should find out how some of you fare individually in the ring tonight." She added.

The crowd cheered loudly as she stood there with a smirk on her face.

"How about for the first EVER, the master of the 450 splash, the South African Sensation, Justin Gabriel should face John Cena. What do you say?" Boston said as the crowd was now cheering her on.

Michael Cole was shown standing at the computer looking at it then looking up at her with a blank facial expression.

"How do you know what it says?" Michael Cole asked as the members of The Nexus turned around to face him.

The camera once more went on Boston who was standing there with a smile on her face.

"Michael Cole, you are as dumb as you look." Boston said as the crowd cheered her loudly on the comment. "You see the reason I know what that email says, is because as of the last couple of months I have been the GM of RAW." She added.

The crowd cheered loudly as she just stared into the ring as the members of Nexus were now starting to realize what was going on.

"I out smarted each and every one of you Wade." Boston said with a smile on her face. "You see, what better way to ban myself from ringside so you guys wouldn't know." She added.

Nexus was shown being pissed off in the ring as they watched the wife of the leader stand there with a grin.

"Hey Randy, you won't have to wait until Night Of Champions to see if you can hit an RKO on my husband Wade Barrett." Boston said turning around looking at the viper. "Tonight, the former bare knuckle champion, the fearless leader of the Nexus, My Husband Wade Barrett will go one on one with The Viper Randy Orton." She added.

The crowd cheered louder then ever as the camera showed Randy smiling. Boston went to walking up the ramp but stopped as she got to Randy and turned back around and looked at the group in the ring.

"Oh and one more thing boys." Boston said with a smile on her face. "To make sure that both matches are fair tonight, Nexus is barred from ringside tonight!" she added.

She posed at the top of the ramp as Randy was shown smiling at the men in the ring. Boston waved at the group in the ring and walked backstage.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys, another chapter for you guys. It's hard to believe that it's almost 30 chapters. Hard to believe lol..but I only own Cameron and Alicia thats it! So read and review...let me know what you think...please!**

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me that you were the General Manager of RAW?" Stu asked as he entered the locker room.

"Didn't think you needed to know." Alicia said turning around. "I mean after all we are will be getting divorced here soon. So what I do isn't your business." She added.

"Until the time comes to where the divorce is finial Alicia, you are my business." Stu said towering over her.

Alicia stared at him for a second then shook her head.

"You aren't my dad Stuart so there for you don't need to know a damn thing." Alicia said crossing her arms.

He just stared at her as she stood there with a smile on her face. Stu went to say something but stopped as the locker room door opened to show the members of Nexus standing there with Cameron in front of them.

"I tried to stop them but they kept getting past me." Cameron said looking at Alicia.

"It's ok, I'm done here anyways." Alicia said looking at Stu with a smile. "If you guys need me I'll be in the office with Vince." She added.

Stu just glared at her as she walked out of the locker room past the guys who were just staring at her. Cameron looked at Stu with a smile.

"To think if you hadn't had pissed her off Stuart, you guys could have a big ass push." Cameron said with a laugh.

"Shut up." Stu said rolling his eyes. "Get the hell out I've got to talk to the guys." He added.

Cameron nodded at him and waved at PJ as she let the door closed behind her as she left the room.

**~*Office*~**

"You did great out there tonight." Vince said looking at her with a smile.

"Thank you, I really enjoyed being in power." Alicia said with a small laugh. "Since I can't wrestle and I really love the business I'm glad you let me do this." She added.

Vince nodded at her as he stood up.

"Your like the other daughter." Vince said as he hugged her around the shoulders. "You were coming around here since I could remember so there for you are like my daughter. If you need anything just come to me." He added.

"Thank you." Alicia said smiling. "I mean it too." She added.

Vince looked at his watch and smiled.

"Time for the second half of your promo." Vince said as Cameron walked into the room. "Good lucky ladies, blow them away." She added.

**~*RAW*~**

"Why in the hell didn't you tell us that you were the General Manager of Raw?" Wade said barging into the office causing Boston to jump.

"Would you like to try that again?" Boston asked looking at him with a serious face.

Wade took a deep breath and looked away from her for a few seconds before looking at her.

"My love Boston, why didn't you tell me that you were the GM of Raw?" Wade asked looking at her.

Boston let a small laugh slip past her lips as she crossed her arms.

"The answer is simple my love." Boston said looking up at the leader of Nexus. "You guys want to weed out the weakest members of Nexus. Darren Young then you lost Skip and who better then me to be next in my weakest condition." She added.

Wade stared at her as she looked at the other members of the group that was in her office.

"So I took matters into my own hands." Boston said now looking back at Wade as each remaining members of the group made a circle around her. "I took care of business, what did you do? You took the easy way out. You beat the hell out of anybody who got in your way. Me I did the smart move." She added.

She looked around at the members of the group with a smirk on her face.

"Any of you touch me now or EVER I will personally make sure that you lose your jobs here in the WWE and I'll make sure that you will NEVER wrestle anywhere EVER again." Boston said looking at them with a pissed off. "That goes for you too my loving husband." She added as she stared at Wade.

Wade stood there looking at her as Justin walked forward and Boston stared at him.

"Why did you ban the nexus from ring side?" Justin asked looking at her.

"Because I've seen enough of Nexus as unit, I wanted to see how each of you fared in one on one matches." Boston said looking at him. "Fair enough answer you Mr. Gabriel?" She added.

He went to say something but stopped as Wade put his hand up and stared down at his expecting wife. Boston looked at him as she crossed her arms.

"You might be the General Manager of RAW Boston, but you seem to have forgotten who I am!" Wade shouted at her. "I am Wade Barrett, I am the first winner of NXT, I took out a lot of the RAW superstars with my group." He added.

Boston nodded at him as she just stared.

"I'm glad that you gave me a run down list of what you did." Boston said looking at him. "But Wade, you don't scare me nor do your men. I think it would be best that you leave my office NOW." She added.

The members of Nexus stood behind Wade waiting for his command. Wade just walked backwards and opened the door and the group of men walked out leaving Boston alone staring at Wade as he stood there.

"Oh and Wade." Boston said looking at him with a blank expression on her face. "I want a divorce." She added.

The crowd cheered louder then before as he stared at her for a few seconds before walking out of the office slamming the door behind him. Boston smiled a bit then turned around to grab a few papers from her desk.

"I thought I said I wanted you to leave." Boston said turning around as the door open. "Oh sorry Amber, I thought you were Wade and Nexus. But what can I do for you?" She added.

Amber walked into the camera view and smiled brightly.

"I was wondering, now that you are the GM of Raw and you are unable to compete in the ring, where does that leave me?" Amber asked looking at her.

Boston smiled a little bit then looked at her.

"Don't worry Amber, you will be taken care of just like the other women." Boston said as Amber stared at her as if confused. "I am a fair woman, I will do what I see fit with the women's divison. The outcome of the match at Night of Champions will let me know what I need to do with you women here on RAW. I will make sure that RAW has the best Divas." She added.

Amber nodded at her with a smile.

"Just making sure that you've got our best interest at heart." Amber said as Boston smiled.

Boston nodded at her as she watched Amber walked out of the office leaving her alone staring at the door closed.

"Oh I have your best interest Amber." Boston said looking with a evil smirk. "Just wait and see." She added with a glare.

**~*End of Promo*~**

"That was great!" Vince said smiling at her. "With a little help from me and Stephanie we can mold you into the best GM that Raw has ever seen." He added.

Alicia smiled at him as the door opened and Cameron walked back into the room not looking all that thrilled.

"I hate to interrupt this Mr. McMahon but you two need to come right now." Cameron said as both of them stared at her. "Trust me, if you don't somebody is gonna end up hurt." She added.

Without a second thought the other two adults followed Cameron out of the room on her heels. Alicia turned the corner to see...


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys, another chapter for you...hard to believe 29 chapters! Almost 30! *does a happy dance* lol Sorry but I only own Alicia and Cameron thats it! I hope you guys like it...read and review...read and enjoy...let me know what you think please...**

* * *

Alicia almost fell but caught her self holding onto the wall as she turned the corner to see a group of people in like almost a circle. Vince looked at her with a curious look on his face as he approached the group of men.

"What in the blue hell is going on?" Vince asked looking at them.

The group of men quickly moved apart as they heard their bosses voice. Alicia appeared behind him to notice PJ on the group with her father holding Stu by his throat up against the wall.

"Dad stop!" Alicia said pushing past Vince and over through the few men.

Mark looked down at the sound of his daughter's voice as she touched his arm. He turned his attention back to Stu was trying to get out of the big man's grip.

"NOW!" Alicia said looking at him with a glare that made her look like him. "As much as I would love nothing more for you to do that, but dad put him down." She added.

"Mark now." Vince said looking at him.

Cameron walked over to Paul who was sitting up against the wall holding his head. She looked up at Stu then at Mark who put him down. Alicia quickly got in between the two men and looked at them.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" Alicia said looking at them. "Have the two of you lost your minds? This is suppose to be in the ring crap not behind the curtain?" She added.

She looked around waiting for answers from anyone.

"Ok no body speak at once." Alicia said rolling her eyes. "You know what? I don't care to know since you none of you will tell me. I'm done." She added.

Alicia throw her hands up in the air and started walking away from them. Mark rolled his eyes and grabbed his daughter's arm pulling her back to the small group of people.

"I'll tell you what is going on." Mark said looking down at her. "But I want to be alone with you, Vince, PJ, Cameron, and that asshole." He added pointing at Stu.

"Come on let's go to my office." Vince said nodding at them. "The rest of you that watched around like some high school fight will be dealt with as I and Alicia see fit." He added.

Without a second thought the men around them quickly dismembered and disappeared down the hallway leaving the members that were mentioned. Stu held his neck as Alicia watched her dad follow in suit of PJ, Cameron, and Vince. She stared at him for a second before grabbing his wrist stopping him from walking.

"Let me see." Alicia said looking at him. "Are you ok?" She added.

"What?" Stu asked looking at her. "You asked me for like the 100th time for a divorce and now when your dad almost kills me you worried that I'm ok? Your custom built for this life huh? Feeling no emotion til it's too late." He added.

"I'm asking as a friend and as your boss." Alicia said standing looking up at him

He stared at her for a second before pulling his arm out of his grip and took off following the group down the hallway. Alicia just watched as he turned the corner, without a second thought she put her hand on her stomach gently rubbed it.

"Rather you are a boy or a girl, please don't turn out like your mom." Alicia said just above a whisper.

Without another word she quickly walked down the hallway to catch up with the group of people that had just got her heart rate and blood pressure up.

**~*Office*~**

"Now that we are all here." Vince said as Alicia walked into the office. "Would somebody care to explain what the hell was that in the hallway?" He added.

"That little punk over there opened his mouth about my daughter." Mark said pointing at Stu. "PJ had nothing to do with it. He tried to reason with Asshole and Stu ended up decking him so I kind of took charge from there." He added.

Alicia stood there leaning against the wall staring at the people in front of her with a death glare. She stood there listening silently as the people in the room pleaded their cases and trying to cover their own asses it appeared.

"Alright enough." Alicia said pushing her self away from the wall. "I've heard enough of the childish actions. The he said she said shit has got to stop." She added.

Everybody shocked at the sudden outburst of the quiet one in the room. Alicia looked at her father then at her soon to divorced husband then at her two friends.

"I've had enough of it honestly, I am professional god damn it." Alicia said grabbing a hold of Vince's desk. "You all should act like professionals for heavens sakes. This is work. I don't care if he opened his mouth about me dad for a second because normally what he says I don't pay attention too because I know what he truly means. PJ I love you to death but you've got a lot to learn about this place when it comes to wrestlers and trying to get them to settle it down. I've been around this place since I could remember. The rookies stay out of it while the big men do their business. And Stu you asshole, I don't care what you say or do but if I hear one word about you saying something about my baby I'll personally make you famous." She added

Everybody just stared at her for a second as she gripped the desk so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"Are you ok?" Cameron asked as got up from the chair.

"Yea I'm cool." Alicia said nodding at her only to lose her balance.

Everybody in the room quickly moved towards her but she put her hand up.

"I said I am fine!" Alicia shouted as she glared at them.

"Calm down hell cat." Mark said looking at her daughter.

Alicia just looked at him as she looked at Vince who was equal curious about her well being. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"It's just my blood pressure is up that's all." Alicia said looking at them. "I'm fine, I just need to calm down that's all." She added.

Everybody nodded at her slowly as her dad just stared at her.

"Your coming home with me while we are off." Mark said looking down at her.

"No I'm not, I'm a adult dad I can take care of myself besides I'm already booked for my day's off this time." Alicia said looking at him. "I'm spending my days in Texas yes, but with Sara." She added

"So you would rather spend time with your former step mother then with your real dad?" Mark asked Alicia rolled her eyes.

Alicia looked at Vince with a smile on her face.

"I know that I'm done filming for tonight, so I'm going to head to the airport, I've got a flight to catch to Texas." Alicia said as Vince nodded at her. "I also within the next few days will fax over the finishing touches on the paper work you gave me and I'll give you the update on the baby because I've got a doctor's appointment my step mother is taking me too." She added.

Vince nodded at her as she grabbed her bag from the top of the desk and turned around to see others still watching her.

"You are dismissed." Alicia said rolling her eyes.

"You have a doctors appointment and you weren't going to tell us?" Paul said looking at her. "That baby you are carrying Alicia could be mine. I have a right to know when you have a appointment." He added.

She nodded at him and touched his face gently with a smile on her face.

"Your right PJ this baby could be yours but until I find out whose the father of my baby I'll do what ever I see fit." Alicia said looking at him. "Besides I did tell you, you just heard me tell you so you can't say I didn't." She added.

Without another word she walked out of the office leaving the rest of them stunned at her actions.

"Was her mom like that?" Cameron asked as Mark looked at her with a raised eye brow. "Moody the hormones." She added.

"I don't remember." Mark replies with a small shrug.

Cameron shook her head and smiled as she looked at PJ.

"Come on PJ, let's go get you checked out by the trainer." Cameron said grabbing his hand.

"I'll catch up with you later." PJ said nodding at Stu who just stared at him.

Vince looked at Mark then he looked at Stu who both were staring at him. He looked down at his desk then back up.

"Alicia is one of the best talented female performers I've got on RAW." Vince said as he stared. "She can't compete in the ring but she sure as hell can compete in the backstage arena as well as talking. So if either of you have some damn issue with that deal with it with me. I called the shot she just agreed."He added.

"Vince, that is my baby girl. She has already been through way to much." Mark said Vince listened to him talk. "She does not need to be any where NEAR this business. She might have the skills for it Vince but you know as well as I do that she doesn't need this while she is pregnant." He added.

Vince looked at Stu who stood there.

"Anything to add Mr. Bennett?" Vince asked looking at him.

"No." Stu said looking at him. "Mr. Calaway already said everything that needs to be said but we both know that it has fallen on deaf ears." He added.

Vince nodded at him then looked back at Alicia's father.

"I've heard enough from the both of you tonight." Vince said nodding at them. "Get out of my office, and I hear anymore tonight that either of you started something I'm going suspended you without pay for 60 days." He added.

Stu just nodded at him before walking out of the office slamming the door behind leaving Vince and Mark alone.

"Mark, I'm not kidding." Vince said looking at the big man in front of him. "Your daughter is adult and a soon to be mother. Let her make her own choices. She is the one who has to deal with the outcome not you. Let her live her life." He added.

Mark just walked out of the office letting the door closed behind him. Vince sat down in his chair slowly and took a deep breath.

"Pray to the good lord above give me the strength." Vince said looking up.


	30. Chapter 30

**I NEVER THOUGHT THIS STORY WOULD BE THIS LONG! 30 CHAPTERS! Wow sorry lol It's a bit odd for me because I thought it would be like a 10 chapter story but not 30 lol..well enough of me! I only own Alicia and Cameron thats it! Read and Review...Let me know what you think! Thank you!**

* * *

"Thanks for letting me come." Alicia said looking at Sara as she walked into the house of her former step mother.

"Not a problem sweetheart." Sara said giving her a warm smile. "You know that you are always welcome here. You should know that. I love you as if you were my own daughter." She added.

Alicia smiled at her then quickly gave her a gentle hug.

"So is it true?" asked Sara looking at her. "Are you pregnant?" She added.

"Yes ma'am." Alicia replied gently rubbing circles around her stomach. "I'm around about two or three months. I've another doctor's appointment tomorrow here. Would you mind taking me?" She added.

Sara nodded at her former step daughter.

"Sure not a problem." Sara said looking at her. "Before I go any further into any of this, does your father know your here?" She added.

"Yea he knows." Alicia replied with a small laugh. "He is mad that I wanted to spend my days off with you and the kids instead of him and the new bitch from hell." She added.

Laughing a little bit Sara nodded at her as if she was agreeing with the comment.

"Michelle isn't so bad if you can get past the fake blonde hair, fake boobs, the fact that she could pass for me." Sara said causing Alicia to laugh.

"I knew you would listen to me then." Alicia said laughing.

Sara laughed as she looked at her watch and smiled.

"How about since it's time for me to head over to get the kids from school, you can ride with me and we will go pick up Gunner from Jodi's house and we can make it a family weekend?" Sara said as Alicia was smiling.

"I'd liked that." Alicia said putting her suitcase off to the side out of the walk away. "I missed Chasey, Gracie, and Gunner so much." She added.

"They miss you too Alicia." Sara said smiling. "When the girls see you on TV they go momma look momma look it's Cia." She added.

Alicia smiled as she grabbed her pocket book and followed Sara out of the house who looked the door once they were out in the Texas heat. Sara looked up to see Alicia staring around the yard like she had so many times before for some reason this time Alicia looked different.

"I remember when I first met you Alicia, you were eighteen and you were sitting on the grass with Gunner who was maybe seven or eight at the time." Sara said Alicia turned around to listen to the story. "You were so protective of your father and your brother. You thought for some reason I was out to get you or something. But I admire that about you. So willing to protect your family when you think there is danger. There is no doubt in my mind that you won't be a good mother to your baby." She added.

Alicia smile at her and nodded.

"I remember that day, Dad told me that he needed me to watch Gunner because he was going to pick somebody up but he didn't tell me who." Alicia said laughing remembering the small memory that she had almost forgot. "When you guys pulled up in the truck I saw this blonde hair and I was pissed. I remembered him showing me pictures of you. I believe I raised immortal hell when he told me that you were only five years older then me. I didn't want my dad marring somebody who was young enough to be his daughter in my eyes that is what you were. I will be honest with you Sara I wanted your marriage to fail when I heard you guys got married." She added.

"You hated me that much?" Sara asked raising her eye brow at her.

Alicia nodded a little bit as they got into the truck.

"But as time went on and I got to know you more you didn't try to push your self on me like you were my step mother." Alicia said as Sara started her truck. "You treated me like adult, as time went on I loved you like a mom because you were there when my own mom wasn't at times. When my dad told me that you guys were getting a divorce I was like damn my family is getting ripped apart again. I love you like a mom even though you are only five years older then me." She added.

Sara smiled as she pulled out onto the street.

"Things happen and do stupid things when they are in love." Sara said as she kept her eye on the road. "I remember when your father told me that you had gotten married, I thought he was going to end up in jail that night because he was threatening to kill who ever had made his baby girl impure." she added doing quoting fingers.

"I hate to break this to him but I lost my virginity when I was sixteen." Alicia said laughing a little bit.

Sara busted out laughing as she turned down a street and smiled at Alicia who was staring out the window.

"So tell me Alicia, who do you want to be the father?" Sara said catching Alicia off guard. "What? Didn't think your dad would tell me the situation?" She added.

"Honestly Sara, I don't know." Alicia said with a shrug as she looked at him. "Times I want it be PJ then at times I want it to be Stu." She added.

Sara nodded at her as they pulled up to the school house. Alicia looked out the window to see piles of kids piling out of the school.

"Just think in a few years this will be you." Sara said with a smile.

"Hard to believe that it is true." Alicia said putting a piece of her dark red hair behind her ear. "I believe that the only thing I got from my dad was the hair." She added.

"A bit off topic but ok." Sara said laughing. "Look there are the girls." She added.

Alicia turned her head to see her little sisters walking out of the school holding hands. Sara smiled and nodded as Alicia got out of the truck before she did. Alicia was there when both girls were born because Mark was on the road. Sara got out of the truck and nodded at the girl's teachers as they finally noticed Alicia standing there.

"Cia!" Gracie shouted taking off running letting go of her sister's grip.

Once Gracie reached her big sister's reach Alicia picked her up and spun her around and hugged her tight. Alicia looked at Chasey who was staring at her.

"Hey Alicia." Chasey said with a bright smile.

"Hey baby." Alicia said bending down putting Gracie down on the side way. "I've missed you guys." She added looking at both of them.

Without another word the two small kids grabbed a hold of their big sister and held on for dear life. Alicia at Sara as the kids noticed their mom and ran over to her.

"Guess what?" Sara said as her daughters looked up at her. "We are going to go get Gunner if he is available and we going to have a family weekend." She added.

"YAY!" Both girls shouted at the same time causing Alicia to laugh at her younger sisters.

Alicia helped Sara put both of them in their seats in the truck. After about ten minutes they were on the road towards her younger brother's house.

"How long are you stay?" Chasey asked looking at her sister in the front seat.

"Well I've got three days off so I figured what better place to go then go see my little sisters who I love and my brother." Alicia said turning around the seat and at her.

Chasey just grinned brightly at her as Alicia turned around to notice that Sara was pulling into a drive way.

"Do you want to go and get him?" Sara asked looking at her. "I mean I could go do it if you want and you wait here." She added.

"How about you get him at the door and he gets to the door and I step out of the truck?" Alicia said as Sara nodded at her.

Sara got out of the truck and walked up to the house. Alicia smiled as the door opened, Sara stepped back and Gunner stepped out in the heat. Amazed how much he looked like their dad. Slowly she got out of the passenger side of the truck. Gunner watched closely as the door opened, Sara moved to the side and looked back towards the truck.

"ALICIA!" Gunner shouted as Alicia waved at him.

He jogged over to his older sister and hugged her. Alicia wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly.

"I'm here for a few days if you'll have me baby bro." Alicia said laughing. "I'm staying with Sara for a few days and I figured if you weren't busy being a teenage horn dog you might want to spend some time with your sisters. Well Sara came up with the idea and I liked it so, What do you say?" She added.

"Hell yea." Gunner said with a smile.

Alicia laughed at his eagerness to spend time with his sister he hardly got to see anymore. She watched as he quickly ran into the house leaving the two adults standing in the sun.

"Jodi will let him." Sara said nodding at her.

Right as the comment came out of her mouth the door opened and Jodi walked out with Gunner behind her with a bag in his hand.

"Hey Alicia." Jodi said looking at her.

"Hi." Alicia said waving at her. "Thank you for letting him come." she added.

"Not a problem." Jodi said with a smile. "Make sure he doesn't get into trouble." She added.

Both women nodded at her then quickly made their way to the truck with Gunner behind them. Jodi watched from the steps as the truck pulled out of her drive way.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys another chapter :) I enjoyed writing it :) so read and review please! I only own Alicia and Cameron that's it! PLEASE REVIEW! I still can't believe that it's 31 chapters!**

* * *

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Sara said walking to Alicia's room. "Time to get up we've got to be at the doctor's in two hours." She added.

Alicia groaned in response causing Sara to laugh at her.

"Still not a morning person." Sara replied laughing and shaking her head.

Slowly Alicia sat up and looked at Sara looking around the room that was still full of posters of older bands.

"I still can't believe you left the room the way I left it." Alicia said laughing. "New Kids On The Block, Backstreet Boys, LFO, and even Hanson." She added.

"I was laughing to my self the other day when I came in here to put some pillows and stuff and looked around in amazement at the stuff you listened to when you were younger." Sara said nodding.

"Backstreet Boys and New Kids On The Block are back." Alicia said nodding at them. "New Kids On The Block are ALLLLLLL GROWN UP if u know what I mean." She added.

Sara busted out laughing as she shook her head. Alicia sat up slowly as the girls walked into the room behind their mom.

"Come on ladies." Alicia said patting the bed. "You can go back to sleep with me." She added.

"No girls." Sara said looking down at her daughters. "Go down stairs and eat breakfast, Gunner is already down there waiting to fix your plates." She added.

Both of them groaned as they walked out leaving their mom and older sister in the room. Alicia quickly stood up and almost lost her balance but was caught by Sara who was watching her.

"Are you ok?" Sara asked looking at her. "Come on let's get some food in you because that baby needs to eat as well as you do." She added.

"Yay time to make me fat." Alicia said with a fake groan.

Sara laughed as they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Gunner was holding out a plate full of eggs and bacon. Alicia kissed his cheek and walked over to the table and down beside Gracie who was eating.

"Gunner can you do me a favor today?" Sara asked as he looked up at her. "I've got to take Alicia to town for maybe an hour or two. Would you watch the girls?" She added.

"Sure." Gunner replied taking a bite of his food.

"Thank you." Sara said nodding at him and kissing his cheek.

He smiled at her then looked up as Alicia stood up and stretched appoint. Adjusting her top she kissed Gunner's cheek.

"Thank you baby bro for fixing my plate." Alicia said putting it in the kitchen sink. "I'm going to head up to change." She added.

Sara nodded at her as she walked up the stairs, after finishing her meal Sara put the plates into the dish washer only to jump at the sound of the door bell.

"Who could that be?" Sara asked as she walked around the corner to the living room.

Quickly opening the door Sara stared into a chest, looking up she met the eyes of her ex husband standing there looking down at her.

"Hi Mark." Sara said looking up at him. "What can I do for you today? Shouldn't you be home with my twin?" She added.

"Hahaha, I am here to see my kids." Mark said as Sara moved to the side letting him into the house.

Chasey and Gracie quickly ran out of the kitchen with Gunner close behind them. All three of them let smiles break past their lips as they noticed him. Getting down on one knee slowly he hugged the girls before hugging Gunner as he stood up. Alicia stood at the top of the stairs to watch the small show in front of her.

"Hey, your dad is here." Sara said looking up at her.

Alicia nodded at her as she walked down the stairs pulling her halter top down just a bit and smiled at him as he watched her.

"Would you like to explain to me in better terms, why you would visit them and not me?" Mark asked looking her.

"Come on girls." Gunner said gathering up his baby sisters. "Let's go wash some Tv in the den." He added.

Both girls unsure how to react quickly followed their brother into another room leaving the three of them alone standing there.

"I wanted to my brother and sisters." Alicia said with a shrug. "You have a new wife Mark, I figured since the both of you were off for a few days you might want some alone time to break in the honeymoon sex." She added.

"Watch that mouth of yours when my kids are in ear shot." Mark said with a small his.

Sara looked down at the floor then back up crossing her arms over her chest.

"She is your kid too Mark." Sara said looking at her.

Alicia just walked away from the other adults in front of her and walked down the hall but quickly jumped into one of the rooms that was left open let the door close a little bit as she leaned against the wall.

"Your right she is my kid." Mark said staring down at his ex wife. "The only reason she is my child through Sara is through a stupid and poor choice on my part when I was 17. I regretted what I did with that girl every day to this day. I regretted making a child that I wasn't ready for and didn't even want." He added.

Alicia felt hot tears form in the eyes and she closed he eyes letting them burn down her cheeks as she covered her mouth to keep from making a sound.

"That girl did nothing to you. She has been there for all of these kids in this house." Sara said shaking her head. "What is so wrong with her? Yea she doesn't get along with Michelle big deal not many people do!" She added.

"Every day that girl reminds me of a past of certain things I'd like to forget." Mark said looking at Sara unaware of the ears listening to him. "She might be adult and twenty eight years old but damn Sara she has done nothing but cause trouble and prove to me that what Michelle says is real. She is nothing but a little slut like her momma who used her against me. She got her self married on a drunken night and is pregnant and has no damn fucking clue who the father is!" He added.

Before Sara could stop her self she reached up and slapped her ex husband in the face. She stared at him with a look that could kill if that was it's purpose.

"That woman is your daughter with your stubborn Texas ass likes it or not." Sara said with a hiss. "She did nothing to you! DO NOT blame the faults and the actions of her mother on her. She had nothing to do with that! Mark I've watched her seek your approval for years. She wanted to please you and want your attention that you gave Gunner and the girls. Why must you act like a bastard to her? For years she wanted nothing but your love but you couldn't give it to her. So why suddenly you disapprove of her? I've heard from guys in the locker room your playing the part of a protective daddy. So TELL ME NOW! Why is the sudden change of heart?" She added.

"She is a slut." Mark said without missing a beat.

Alicia closed her eyes even tighter as she tried to control her breathing and the tears falling from her eyes.

"Well that slut is having your grandchild." Sara said with a nod. "If you know what is best for you instead of being Mr. Grumpy bipolar asshole you'll grow up and love your daughter and whatever she has." She added.

Mark went to reply but was cut off by the sound of a door closely. Sara looked around his body frame with wide eyes as she stared at her former step daughter. Alicia's eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were stained from them falling.

"Mark fuck you." Alicia said with no emotion in her voice as she stared at the man in front of her. "You judge me on past I have no control over that you had with my mother. Yes I got married in a drunken night to a man I love and yes I am pregnant. Because of a stupid mistake I made I don't know who the father of my baby is. But I do know who ever the father is the baby will be taken care of." She added.

Without another word she looked at Sara then grabbed her keys and pocket book from the side table. Mark stared at her as she just watched him with on emotion in her face.

"You don't have to worry anymore from this day on." Alicia said as he looked at her with a curious look. "I do not want a fucking thing to do with you. Quit acting like a father who cares when all you do is bitch about me behind my back. Stop trying to protect me when your the one I should be protected from. FUCK YOU!" She added.

After the comment was made Alicia walked out of the house letting the door slam behind her. Sara grabbed and jogged after the expected mother leaving Mark standing there taking in the words that his oldest daughter said to him.

"She loves Stu?" Mark said looking up at the door way as Sara appeared in the door way.

"You idiot!" Sara shouted at him. "Go after her! She is your daughter! YOUR OLDEST now Mark William Calaway go after your daughter right now." She added.

"Your not my wife anymore Sara, you can't tell me what to do anymore." Mark said staring down at her.

Sara looked away smiling then back at him.

"No, but I am the mother of your children." Sara said with a smile. "Go after your daughter or I will make sure I go to the lawyer to make sure I get full custody of our girls." She added.

"That's bullshit." Mark said looking at her.

"No, that's black mail and Mark she needs you more then you will ever know right now." Sara said looking at him. "She just admitted she loved a man she claimed she never did. She needs her dad." She added.

Mark walked out of the house leaving the door open as Sara stood in the doorway watching him get into his truck.

"She went Left." Sara shouted with a smile.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in the update, but I wasn't near a computer for a few days. I was with my boyfriend and his roommate for a few days. But other then that! HERE IS THE CHAPTER! I might finish the other one tonight but I am not sure so don't hold it against me if it isn't. SO ENOUGH! I only own Cameron and Alicia thats it! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Enjoy your few days off?" Cameron asked looking at Alicia as she walked into the hotel lobby putting her sun glasses on her head.

"Lovely." Alicia said as she walked up to the desk.

Cameron looked at Paul who was holding her hand then back at Alicia who was talking to the person behind the counter with her back to them. Alicia looked at them for a few seconds before grabbing the key from the lady and walked to the elevator.

"Who pissed her off?" PJ asked looking at his friend.

"Remember hormones, our lovely ms. Gm is pregnant." Cameron said laughing. "Come on let's go catch up with her." She added.

He nodded at her as they walked over to the elevator where Alicia was waiting. Alicia looked on either side of her to see one was on either side.

"Did the two of you fuck all the days off?" Alicia asked looking at the elevator.

"Nosey much?" Cameron asked as the three of them walked into the small elevator. "But if you must know, no we did not fuck all the time. We went out to see one movie." She added.

Alicia rolled her eyes as PJ laughed a little bit. Cameron shook her head as the doors opened letting three of them off.

"Can you guys come back later please?" Alicia said looking at them.

"No, sorry but we are required to stay with you." Cameron said looking at her with a smile.

Alicia unlocked her hotel room and walked in putting her bags down on the floor beside the bed and sat down as PJ shut the door as Cameron walked closer.

"Please say that this is all hormones." Cameron said looking at her.

Without replying Alicia grabbed her pocket book from the floor and took a sonogram photo out and handed it to Cameron who looked confused.

"Look." Alicia said standing up.

Cameron looked at PJ then down at the photo for a second before looking back at Alicia who was leaning against the wall.

"What?" Cameron asked as she looked at her friend.

"It's girl." Alicia said looking at her. "The doctor told me the date I was due on, and told me to count back and that is how I could tell who the father was. But to be sure we already did a test." She added.

"And?" Cameron asked looking at her.

"It's Heath." Alicia said looking at her.

**~*End*~**

"FUCK NO!" Alicia shouted as she sat up in the bed and looked around to realize that she was still at Sara's home in Texas.

After a few seconds the bedroom door opened, Gunner and Sara stood in the doorway looking confused at her.

"Are you ok?" Sara asked looking at her.

"Yea, I just had a dream that's all sorry." Alicia said looking at her. "You guys can go back to sleep." She added.

Sara nodded at her as she pushed Gunner back towards his room. Alicia stared at the door as it closed back making her room dark once more. She got up from the bed slowly and looked around as she heard a noise like rocks hitting her window.

"It's four thirty in the morning, who in the hell?" Alicia said walking slowly towards the window.

Opening the curtain just a little bit she peeked around it to see Stu standing with Cameron and PJ standing here with him throwing rocks.

"Who is that throwing rocks?" Sara asked opening the door once more.

"Stu is but PJ and Cam are with him." Alicia said looking at her.

Sara shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Go tell them to come in but be quiet the girls are asleep." Sara said with a yawn. "I'm going back to bed so don't make too much noise, plus there are two other guest rooms." She added.

Alicia nodded at her as she followed her out of the room.

"Who knew that Stu was a romantic." Cameron said looking at PJ with a smile.

"Shut up." Stu replied looking over his shoulder as he kept throwing the rocks.

Before anybody else could say a word the front door open causing everybody to stand still. Alicia appeared on the porch looking at them putting a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Come on in guys, but please be quiet the girls are asleep." Alicia said nodding towards the house. "Come on." She added.

Cameron laughed a little bit as she was the first one in the house. Stu was the last one in as he watched Alicia close the door.

"Come on into the kitchen, I'll make some coffee or something." Alicia said shaking her head and leading them into the kitchen.

PJ kissed her cheek as she walked over to the fridge and looked around.

"We've got tea, water, coke, cool-aid, and coffee." Alicia said turning around.

"I think that is being this early we will have coffee." PJ said grabbing the cups down from the cabinet

Alicia nodded at him and started the coffee while the others waited in silence.

"Ok this is killing me, What in the blue hell are you guys doing here?" Alicia said looking at them as she turned the coffee pot on. "The last time I remember, Stu you swore that you've never come back here. So what in the hell?" She added.

"They conned me." Stu said looking at PJ and Cameron.

Cameron was smiling as Alicia stared at her.

"What? I figured that since you were going to the doctor that since one of them is the father and you aren't sure that you would want them to be there." Cameron said with a smile.

"So you took it upon your self to hop on a plane and flight to Texas?" Alicia asked as Cameron just nodded at her. "Does Vince or Stephanie know your here?" She added.

Cameron went to reply but stopped as PJ stood up causing Alicia to look at him.

"The three of us managed to get the same days off with the help of Vince." PJ said looking at her. "Cam sorta kinda of told him the situation and now here we are." He added.

Alicia nodded at him as she put her hands on the counter in front of her staring at them.

"I have a doctor's appointment at 9 in the morning." Alicia said staring at Cameron. "PJ knows where the guest rooms are. If you want to stay up and watch TV fine, but as for me I'm going back to bed." She added.

Without another word she quickly turned around to leave the three people alone. Cameron stared at Stu as he just watched her leave.

"Marry me." Stu said causing Alicia to stop in her tracks.

"Excuse me?" Alicia said turning around looking at him. "What did you say?" She added.

Standing up from his chair he walked over grabbing a hold of her hand.

"Alicia, Marry me." Stu said looking at her. "You have been a pain in my ass since I could remember, but worse when you left without warning or even a reason. When you started sleeping with PJ I wanted to hate you, I wanted to make you just disappear from my life. But the more things happened and us being paired together on RAW even before that Alicia, I couldn't picture my life without you in it. Your randomness, your crazy self, and your ability to make me smile for no reason. Marry me." He added.

Alicia looked down then back up at him as he stared down at her.

"You don't want to marry me." Alicia said as he just stared.

"What? Why?" Stu replied as PJ and Cameron stood there watching curiously while Sara appeared behind Alicia.

Alicia took a deep breath as the tears fell from her face.

"Because I'm a screw up Stu. I've screwed up my life, I screwed up my father's life by appearing and making his life hell." Alicia said as the tears started to fall harder. "I've ruined your life, You don't want to marry somebody like me again Stu, You want somebody like Barbie or Eve but not me. I'm short and I've got dark hair, I'm going to be as big as house soon. You want somebody who will be your perfect image. And that isn't me" She added.

Stu let a laugh slip past his lips causing all of the women to look at him with a raised eye brow.

"Alicia your stupid." Stu said as she looked at him with wide eyes. "You are my perfect image." He added.

Before she could reply he bent down and kissed her lips wrapping his arms around her pulling her tiny frame against his. Alicia wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Breaking the kiss he put her back down on her feet as she stared at him.

"Marry Me." Stu said looking at her .

"I..." Alicia said staring at him.


	33. Chapter 33

**Alright guys, i know that this is sudden but my muse for this story has been a bit odd and off for me the last few days. I had that other chapter finished minus a few bits and pieces. But this is the last chapter of this story :( i am sorry to report. BUT I had a GREAT time writing it. I am thankful for all the reviews and all that means a lot to me. Thank you once more. I only own Cameron, Alicia, and Alayna (a tribute of my own to LFO front man Rich Cronin...he will be missed and I LOVE the song Alayna...check it out..) So guys thank you once more for the story reviews...keep a eye out i might just start another one pretty soon.**

* * *

**~*Few Years Later*~**

"It's time for bed." Stu said as he looked down at the bundle of curly dark brown hair.

"Aw but daddy."

"Alayna." Stu said looking at her.

The small child pouted her lips as she climbed into her bed and with help of her dad getting settled into the bed.

"Finish the story please." Alayna said looking up at her dad with puppy dog eyes. "I want to know what the ending is. I want to know what momma said." She added.

"Well Momma said yes." Alicia said walking into the small pink colored room. "Right then the Texas princess realized she couldn't live without her english prince." She added with a small laugh.

Alayna's smile spread across her face as she looked up at her parents who stood beside each other but wrapped in each other's arms.

"It's time for bed baby, you do want to be able to see Savannah in the morning right? When Aunt Cameron and Uncle PJ get here." Alicia said looking down at her daughter.

The small child nodded her head and settled into the bed as her father plugged in her small ballerina night light into the wall. Leaving the door open the parents walked out of the room and down the stairs of their small two story home.

"I take it she wanted to know the story about us again?" Alicia asked as she handed him a bottle of water.

"She always wants to hear it." Stu replied with a small laugh. "But I don't mind telling it. She is starting to look more like you ever day." He added.

Alicia laughed a little bit as she walked over to him and sat down in his laps. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed his lips gently before pulling back and staring at him.

"But she is more like her father then she is her mother." Alicia said with a smile. "She is strong headed, stubborn, and determined like her dad." She added.

"But she has her mom's looks and her mother's grace." Stu said as Alicia stared at him. "But mostly she has the heart of her mother, so she better date when she is 30." He added.

Alicia laughed at his comment and kissed his lips once more.

"What do you say Mr. Bennett, we go upstairs go to our bedroom and make another Bennett?" Alicia said looking at him with a smile. "But this time, I want a little boy. I want a little boy who has the charm of his mother but the looks of his father." She added.

"Mrs. Bennett, I believe I like that idea." Stu said standing up still holding onto his wife.

Without saying a word, he put Alicia over his should causing her to laugh.

"What are you doing?" Alicia asked laughing.

"To make me happy." Stu replied going up the stairs.

Alicia smiled and laughed as she stared.

"This is making me happy too, give me a perfectly good view of your ass in tight jeans." Alicia said as she smacked at his butt a little bit.


End file.
